Recreate My Soul
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: America is not all he makes himself out to be, in fact he has a dark secret, and when a mysterious women from his past starts turning up, he begins to change in to something none of the nations could have expected from this so called "hero"
1. Chapter 1

**Recreate My Soul**

**Chapter 1**

I would be lying if I said it was the first time I thought like this, if I said I didn't look in to all their stupid faces and see them scratched, bruised and blood covered. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't had a plan to ensure that happens. I would be lying if I said that I didn't act differently around them, keeping up a façade whenever I wasn't alone. They saw me as normal, maybe even chipper if you would like to go that far, but I wasn't. I wasn't this hero, they saw and as time moved on I began to become farther from it.

The actual change in me started awhile ago. I made up this hero façade to cover it up. As a child I was always admiring of heroes so it seemed like the perfect disguise. In reality though I felt like crap. A couple years ago I would get an ache in my chest where my heart is, like it was literally breaking inside of me. I would get headaches where I would literally be gripping the sides of my head because it hurt so much. I would play it off as something small, I was strong I could handle pain. I didn't want to involve anyone else in it, because I knew they wouldn't understand, plus none of the other nations seemed to notice while I sat there in agony. I tried to tell Britain one time, but he just called me fat and said I was probably having a heart attack. He didn't understand. It got bad; after my headache would finally go away I began to feel dizzy and distant, like I wasn't myself. No one noticed, it's not like they talked to me or anything. It was very rare that any of the nations would want to hang out with me. Even Canada my own brother didn't seem to notice. Every so often he would ask if I was alright when he saw me in pain, but I knew that if I told him the truth he would just say the same thing as Britain, so I told him it was nothing, that sometimes it hurts to contain the over flowing awesomeness within me, with that he just nodded and went back to ignoring me.

Then _it _happened. It was during a UN meeting, Britain was prattling on about something boring and then _she _appeared, It had been years, even centuries since I have seen her, but there she stood looking as beautiful as always. Her golden hair was blowing in a nonexistent breeze, her snow white dress covering her perfectly, her eyes a mixture of blue and violet looking at me with both a mixture of sadness and joy. I looked around. There she was standing in the middle of room but no one seemed to notice. She danced around the room but everyone seemed to stare only at Britain as he talked about the drop in economy at his place. I watched her amazed.

"America," Britain said noticing as my eyes seemed to move around the room distracted. "Are you alright?" She seemed to freeze at the sound of Britain's voice, her smile dropped.

I forced a smile at him. "Yeah dude, just thinking about who would win in a fight, Superman or Captain America, I mean Superman has totally awesome powers but Captain America totally has America in his name making him totally badass." I had to come up with something to say, when I really just wanted him to shut up and end this boring hell already, I needed something that fit the façade I worked so hard to create.

"Right," England said rolling his eyes and continuing his boring ass speech.

_She_ looked back at me and smiled her warm smile, I had missed that smile.

"America," she whispered happily, and with that she disappeared.

"No!" I shouted standing up. "Don't leave me again!"

Everyone went silent and stared at me, startled.

"America!" Britain shouted at me with false concern. Fuck! I messed up my act. I tried to think of something to say when my head began to hurt like hell. I screamed gripping my head. God, I had gotten use to the pains, I barely felt them anymore; I knew how to shut the pain off or what to do to distract myself so I wouldn't be focused on it, but nothing worked, the pain had never felt this bad. Britain and a few other nations ran over to me.

"America," they all shouted as they ran over to me. My legs felt wobbly I gripped my chair to keep myself from falling. France and Britain quickly put my arms on their shoulders, supporting my weight. I began to gasp for air, I felt like I was underwater. I tried and tried to breath but no air seemed to get to my lungs, my heart which at the time was racing seem to suddenly stop, giving only a last haunting thump before complete silence. The last thing I saw before my eyes rolled in to the back of my head was Matthew, standing in front of me, tears rolling down his cheeks; he had his hands on either side of my face.

"Brother!" he shouted. I could see _her _behind him. She was resting her head on his, the smile once again on her lips.

She began to hum a familiar lullaby.

I let myself fall in to the darkness, holding the light of her smile with me.

My body collapsed.

So is this what it felt like to die?

**Alright, so this is just the beginning everyone! I have some awesome plans for this story, and it is gonna get really intense. Please review I really want to know what you guys are thinking XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up I was in a room that I remember well. It was my room, or at least it used to be. It was obvious I was back at England's place. I felt changed, different, my head pain was gone, and I felt an odd feeling of renewal, like I was reborn or something.

_She _giggled. I hadn't seen her sitting there

"My child, you are new, you are different. My dearest America, I have recreated you, I have returned to you the rightful power you were born with, the power that that English bastard wasted after stealing you, my Little America." She patted my hair. "I'm so glad to have you back now," she smiled, hugging me. I looked at her. It had been so long since I've had her warm arms around me. My mother, the women that was once the Great Native Americas, I loved her but I barely knew her, I was barely a child when England had invaded with other countries like France, Spain, Finland and the Netherlands. I only know this because England told me about it, only he had it in more of a positive light

He would tell me that he found me and raised me to be the smart, strong nation I am today. It was new to have someone say I was stolen, but then again she was my mother, it makes sense that she would have wanted to raise me herself.

"Native-" I started to say before she cut me off.

"Please, you are my son; call my Mother, or Mother America, which every you prefer. You used to call me mommy when you were little, if you'd like you could call me that as well." She smile

"Well, mother, I have no idea what you are talking about? What power, I'm just as strong as I was back then, if not stronger? And for the record Britain really isn't that bad, he can be mean at times, but it's those insults that let you know he really loves you." I smiled. I knew as of right now Mother really didn't like England, but maybe with a little help they could get along.

When my words fully processed she looked at me as if I had slapped her in the face.

"My son," she said, "He has brainwashed you more than I thought!" She took a step back to look me over. You may think you are strong but you don't know the power you possess, not just physical strength but something more, why if the other nations knew of your true power, the power I have left for you, they would run and hide with fear."

"Well I don't want them to run and hide from me, some of them are actually my friends, and that seems more like the villain role, and I'm the hero," I said. Well maybe not all of it was a façade, sometimes it's actually nice to think that people need my help to save them.

Her face turned angry and she shook her head.

"No no no no no! This is wrong! You're not acting like my son at all! These evil disgusting bastards not only killed me, but raided me as well, and you call them your friends? You let them live with those pathetic smiles on their faces? Have you no pride and faith in your blood? Can you not hear the sad screams of our people as they were either killed or forced to give up their heritage? Are you not feeling? Can you feel the sadness or the pain you sisters had as they were killed, little Maya and Aztec, even Navaho? Or are you like them, happy disgusting smug murders and thieves?"

I stared back at her.

"They killed my sisters?" I asked shocked.

"Yes they killed many of your sisters and brother, some are still alive, like Mexico and Ecuador, but they are not the children I bore. They have changed so much, it is as if the Europeans came and completely built them in to new people! I have tried to talk to them but the spirit they had in their old life no longer exists it pains me to say it but…they are no longer my children, however in you and my dearest Canada, I feel the spirits raging to get out. So far it has only been you who can see me, but I know Matthew knows I'm there, if he would just open his mind a little more..."

"Back at the UN meeting, what was it that happened to me? I thought I was dying, but…I guess not, and I saw you there, you were smiling?"

"I was smiling because I was happy, happy that you were finally going through the transformation?" she said, her smile was back. "While it may be painful it is very necessary."

"What Transformation?" I asked.

"Well for the past few months I have been trying to come to you, so you could see me, but that didn't exactly work. However, I noticed that after a while whenever I tried hard enough to contact you, I began to break down a wall in your brain that made it so I couldn't talk to you, and it just so happened that that was when the wall finally crumbled, now I can interact with you however I please, and you have to help do the same to your brother."

"What? You knocked some sort of wall down in my brain?" I grabbed the sides of my head. "Necessary? What could be so important to that you need to damage my brain?"

"My dear son your mind is not damaged; in fact it has been cured of the ignorance that those stupid Europeans taught you." She said. "And it is necessary, if you are to finally avenge your fallen siblings."

"How the hell am I suppose to avenge them?" I asked.

"By killing those Europeans just as they killed them!" her eyes turned red for a second.

"What? No! I'm not killing them! Like I said they are my friends! I don't want to kill them!"

She gave me one of the deadliest stares I have ever seen. Her skin turned pale, her eyes turned back and all happiness left her face.

"You don't know what you are saying, …however I guessed something like this might occur, and while I didn't want to do it, I knew that if it came down to it I wouldn't have another choice, whether you want to or not, we will avenge my children.

She put her hands on my head and began to chant, I could feel something seeping in to me, I didn't know what, but it seemed to sink in to my brain, and then the pictures started coming, Japan, with his katana through his chest, China with a bullet hole between his eyes, Russia's limp lifeless body burning in a fire, France, with all of his limbs ripped off, as he bled to death…and Britain, I couldn't bear to see Britain, I tried to push her away I tried to block the picture but I couldn't. There he was his closed ripped as blood seeped out of them, the blood forming a small puddle under him as he was hung by a rope from a tree, I saw that the rope was just a tightly tied up America flag.

"No! No! No!" I screamed seeing the pictures. "No! I will not let this happen! I'll never do it!" She continued chanting in a familiar language I couldn't understand. "I'll never let you kill them!"

"Shh, just let the magic do its work," she told me as she kept her hands on my head.

The pictures continued to show faster and faster, it became easier to watch each time. In fact I began to like it. No, no, what am I thinking they are my friends? But it would be so easy to kill them, not to mention it would make mother happy. No, no! What is happening to me? I felt the hero in me begin to fade, as I started to lose myself in this so called magic.

After a few more seconds, she lifted her hands and I began to feel light headed.

"Hmm," she said ecstatic. "You are perfect now! Ohhhhh you have so much power, I suppose then, it is time for me to give you this," she hand me a sword that seemed to be completely silver with a small red eagle at the bottom of the handle. "I don't expect you to be too familiar with this weapon and with what it will do, but you will see when the time comes, Ohhhhh I do hope it happens soon, I can't wait to watch you used.

I smiled darkly. "Neither can I mother," I said. I couldn't believe the words were coming out of my mouth was I actually excited about attacking another nation?

Just then, with timing like hell Lithuania walked in to the room. I know he could only see me, but it was odd to have him in the same room as mother.

"Oh Hello America," he said seeing that I was up. "Russia told me what happened to you, and I just came over to see if you were alright, Britain heard some loud noise so he told me to just peek in at you and make sure you weren't having another one of those attacks, I see now that you are fine."

I looked at him, and although I knew him well, he seemed like an entirely new person to me.

Mother walked over to my side. "This is perfect, use the sword on him!"

As if hearing her Lithuania looked down and saw the sword in my hand.

"Wow, that's a really cool sword, can I see it?" he asked taking an awkward step forward.

"Kill him! Kill him now!" mother yelled. I hesitated, it was Lithuania, we hadn't talked in a while, but I still like to consider him my friend. "Did I underestimate your strength my son, can you not listen to your mother?"

I looked at him.

"Sure, you can do more than just look at it," I said pointing it towards him, all it would take is a single forward thrust and it would be in his stomach, he didn't seem to realize that, he just continued to gaze at it amazed.

_Ah the sword of spirit,_ a voice in my head thought. _To the holder it seems as nothing but a dangerous weapon, but to the victim it is pure beauty, the last sense of beauty they will ever see._

"Kill him!" my mother shouted.

"Wow, this is really pre-" he was interrupted as I stabbed him. He then made a few gurgling sounds before falling on the floor, both my sword and the floor were stained with his blood. "Why?" he asked with his last few breaths.

"You can feel my blade as well," I said. I dropped my sword and fell to my knees, what have I done. I could hear my mother laugh in the background.

"Ha ha, yes my son you are quite the warrior, you bring the spirit of our people joy but your job is not through yet. Look at his body," she said pointing.

"No, it was enough that I killed him, I'm not going to look at his body, alright, and I told you he was a friend."I said.

"Look at his body," my mother demanded. I lifted my gaze a little and saw his body. His blank lifeless eyes stared back at me blood seemed to cover everything (_The only weapon that can kill a nation the voice said_), but when I looked in the place that I stabbed him I saw something that I have never seen before. There was something that seemed to look like a white glowing ball of fire exiting his body through wound. It was both amazing and beautiful. I couldn't help but stare in awe.

"That is his soul my son, only the sword will allow it to exit the body after death, otherwise it usually just disappears."

I said nothing speechless at what I was seeing.

"That doesn't mean it will be there forever, take it before it is wasted." I lifted my hand out, gently cupping it, worried that with any sudden movements it would break. I lifted it closer to me, taking a closer look at it; I couldn't get over its beauty.

My mother grabbed my wrist and guided the hand that was holding it so that my hand was over my heart. I watched as the soul slowly sunk in to my chest.

Then I felt the best feeling I had ever felt, better than love, hate anything. I felt as it seemed to feel my spirits as well as the darkness that now inhabited my mind.

I smiled that evil Hollywood smile at my mother. "I want more."

She smiled back. "Good, but we have one more thing to do." She walked over to Lithuania's body and placed her hand over his eyes. I saw as all of his blood seemed to magically disappear, as if it were evaporating. The wound I had made with my sword seemed to heal, as if it weren't even there in the first place. And then as if that weren't enough to freak me out his eyes flew open (she had closed them when touching his face) and he sat up. His skin was pale, it only had enough color to barely pass living, his eyes were blank and grey, they had lost all color, even his clothes, which had a hole in them where he was stabbed, even seemed to be a little duller than normal. He looked at me.

"I am forever you servant, my master," he said emotionlessly as he stood up and bowing his head to me. Looked down and smiled, my forever servant, this was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**America's POV**

I sat there thinking about what just happened. I mean sure Lithuania was still alive, and that was great and all, but he was different. I watched him as mother talked to him. Only a few minutes ago he couldn't see her, now he was having a conversation with her, and not just that but if she told him to do something he did it, but not in the busy-bee, hard worker way like he used to, but instead in like a mindless servant kind of way. He never called me or mother by our names, even in simple conversation; he would refer to me as "Master" and to mother as "Mistress". He seemed entirely different from the socially awkward Lithuania I knew once before, however it wasn't just him that acted differently than the way I remember them, mother had clearly changed since the centuries we were apart.

She used to be so kind and free. She would take me and Mattie out holding use in a large deer skin backpack. She would run through the forest with us on her back, we used to climb trees and pick fruit, nuts and other things. We used to spend hot summers watching the buffalo among other creatures graze the fields; sometimes she took us up towards Mattie's house and showed us how to ice fish. Sometimes we would spend entire days doing nothing but watching fish swim in either open rivers or lakes, or under the ice, sitting watching as the birds and clouds met in the sky, or even playing instruments and doing special dances.

Now her main obsession was destroying the European and Asian countries (as well as world conquest) and getting revenge. There was also something very odd about her that just seemed off. I wasn't sure what. And there were a few things about her that just reminded me of how Lithuania was now, but I had no idea what, or how exactly they reminded me of him. Her skin had more color than his, though she was pretty much a ghost. Her hair was like long strands of gold, not like the grey brown that Lithuania now had, and her eyes were a sparkling blue, instead of the total grey that Lithuania had. Though if I was being honest her eyes did seem to have a sort of emptiness, but I'm not sure why that was.

"America," Mother said calling me over, as Lithuania walked out of the room. "I have ordered Lithuania to get all the preparations ready, we will be leaving soon."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back home, we have our own preparations to get ready. We need to plan out our attacks; we don't want to attract that much attention just yet."

"Who will we be attacking first?" I asked interested.

"I want to keep it close," she said. "At least until we have more power, and as much as it pains me, we will start with the Sothern American countries. That way we will build up power."

"But aren't the South American countries also my siblings?" I asked.

"No," she said to my surprise. "They have denied their roots and have completely changed from the children I raised them to be, so in my eyes no, if they do not wish to be my children, then I shall not acknowledge them as my children. The only children I have are you and Matthew."

"What are we going to do with Matthew anyway?" I asked. "Are we going to conquer him like the others?"

"No!" she said angry. "He is you brother, he will help you and rule at your side. You both shall be the kings of the world's strongest empire."

"Mistress, I have gotten everything together, we are ready to go," Lithuania said walking in to the room.

"Perfect," Mother said. "Then we will go and make our preparations." We walked out of the room of my childhood and began to walk through Britain's house. I made sure to look in each room before I finally had to ask someone?

"Lithuania?" I asked. "Where is England?"

"Well when I came here, he told me that you were upstairs, which is when we started to hear you screaming, England wanted to check on you but he said he had to go get something to make for dinner, so I told him I would check on you," Lithuania said in his robot voice. "He must still be at the store, if it would please you Master I could go and get him for you."

"No, Lithuania," I said. "I will deal with him another time."

***Three months later***

**England's POV**

The world was not the place it used to. While no one would look at what the old world was and call it happy, it was a lot closer to happy than what it is today. Things have changed so much; nations didn't live peacefully with one another, but instead lived in fear.

There was no longer a North and South America, only America and Canada, and we all expected Canada to fall soon. America has been claiming all the land he could get his hands on, All of Central America and South America had been claimed and dominated as if it were nothing, and no one was really sure of how it happened because since each of the attacks none of the Central and South America countries have yet to be seen.

"Alright, to start the meeting, is there anything that anyone one of you would like to address," I asked. All of the other countries stared at me grimly. Some of them did not trust me, mostly because I raised America, and they thought I would want to join him, so they never brought up the whole America deal, others were afraid that if they brought it up that it would depress me or something like that, because America and I used to be so close. America has been his own nation for a long while now, and while I will still care for him enough to help him out when he is need, I must confess to also having a fear of him now, this wasn't like him, he used to be obsessed with the idea of democracy, now he was forming and empire, he has changed.

However while some feared bringing up America, there were some nations that just didn't care, and brought up America during every meeting. I think the others may feel grateful for that, because it was starting to becoming a pressing issue.

"I have something," France said looking at the table, I waited but he didn't look up.

"What is it?" I asked pushing him to continue.

"Canada…he is late…you don't think…" France trailed off, he may not show it at times, but I knew he truly cared for Canada, he loved him like he was his son, and I only wished I could put more effort in caring for Canada and America, maybe something like this wouldn't have happened if I only tried harder.

"It is definitely a possibility, they are brothers after all, and they shared a close relationship, however we must not jump to conclusions," I said bluntly, France was not the only one that seemed worried, America gaining more power was not something that seemed good for us, we all knew that once he finished the America area, he would go for Europe and Asia next.

"I have something too," Poland said. "I have been trying to talk about it for a few meetings now, but you have never let me speak." I looked at him; he was serious, something very rare for him. I had seen him trying to speak at the last meetings, but he never takes anything seriously so I never really called on him to speak.

"What is it Poland?" I asked.

"My little Lithuania, I haven't seen him for a while now, and I am really starting to worry, I wanted to get a group of nations together to go look for him, but whenever I tried to bring it up in these meetings, I would never get the attention I need. So I looked for him myself, and I didn't find him, I even swallowed my pride and went to see if he was at Russia's house." Everyone turned to look at Russia, who looked up, distracted with paper work.

"For a while now I have been waiting for Lithuania to come crying back to me, but he never came, I just thought he stayed with Poland," Russia said now wishing the attention was not on him.

"Could America have already gotten him?" Germany asked.

I was about to respond when Canada burst in to the room.

"I'm really sorry for being late, I tried to get here on time but there were just a few unexpected things that got in the way."

"Canada!" France said looking both angry and relived. "You mustn't be late, you scared me Mon fil," he got up and pulled a chair from an empty table, and pulled towards a spot next to him, he began to clear an area.

Canada sat in the place next to him. "Merci, papa," he said.

I nodded to Canada and then continued the meeting.

"Well, Germany, that is definitely an option, but just in case I would like to ask all the nations present if they could just keep an eye out for Lithuania and call me if you find anything."

I saw France whispering to Canada, probably telling him what happened.

"I know where he is," Canada said raising his hand. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What, you do?" Poland gasped.

"I saw him this morning, it was part of the reason I was late, but I don't think you'll like what I have to say," he said to Poland.

"Well the Canada, tell us what you saw." I said.

"Well I had a pretty steady schedule for these, every day I would wake up, get ready, get some coffee, feed Kumajiro, and then leave for the meeting, however it was different today, when I walked out to my car, Cuba was there," Canada said.

"Cuba, mi hijo," Spain asked.

"Yes," Canada said continuing. "I expected him to start beating on me and begin bullying me like he usually does but he didn't. He just kept saying I have a message from my master. I asked him who he was talking about but he didn't answer, so I just asked what the message was and he said 'By orders of the Ruler of the American Empire, we would like to welcome Canada as a new territory, and we would like to honor Matthew Williams as the second ruler,' then he bowed to me and called me master, and asked me if I would accept."

"What? The American Empire?" I asked

"I told him I would think about it, and as if it were planned Lithuania drove by in America's car and stopped in front of my house, Cuba got in the back, but before he shut the door he said 'we shall come back for an official answer' then they drove away. The weirdest part was they were, different, like completely different, both them had like really pale skin, like they were …sick or something, they weren't wearing their normal clothes, but a grey-blue one piece suit with a red eagle on the back, and their eyes, were…" he trailed off. I thought I saw him shiver.

"What did you see? Its fines Canada, we can handle it, just tell us," I said encouraging him to continue.

"Well, they were really creepy, they were like empty, I couldn't see Lithuania's eyes too well but Cuba's had no color, they were completely drained of colors except for grey, and they seemed empty, and kind of haunting, and not just that but he seemed to have no emotion at all, It was just like he was …dead."

"Wh-hat happened to them?" Italy asked looking scared.

"I don't know," Canada answered.

"This remind me of horror movie I saw once where the people turned in to zombies and took over the world," Japan said he too looked scared. Italy screamed.

"Ahhhhhh! Germany he's scaring me!"

I couldn't help but feel as though I was missing something.

I sighed as I noticed everyone seemed to get out of control and began freaking out; I suppose it was a good time for a break. Their reaction were to be expected with news like that, addressing how nations were taken under America's control is one thing but suggesting that they were put under some sort of controlling spell was harsh. Spell! That's it! The way he was describing how they looked reminded me of something I read in a spell and magic book, but I just couldn't remember what it was, but I had to find out!

"Excuse me, Excuse me," I said trying to get their attention, I saw only Spain, France, Canada and Poland look over.

"HEY WANKERS SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" I shouted letting my temper get the best of me. "Listen, I believe under the circumstances we should end the meeting early, however there is an important issue that I would like to discuss before we all leave. Seeing how America is targeting him already I think some of us lend a hand and help protect Canada, I will put forth my army to help make sure America doesn't have any more access with him, is there anyone else who would like to help out?" France, Spain, Poland raised their hands; Japan looked around and then slowly raised his hand.

Alright so the British, French, Japanese, Polish and Spanish armies will be sent as soon as possible to assist you, Canada. We will do what we can to protect you, meeting adjourned," I said allowing everyone to relax; everyone seemed to be in a rush to get back home.

"Thank you," Canada said as he passed me while he was on his way out the door.

I waited for everyone to leave and began to help clean up the room; once I was finished I walked through the empty parking lot to my car. I was about halfway to my car when I heard another car drive into the parking lot. I looked over, I didn't know the car, maybe it was one of the staff members that worked at the building where we held these meetings, the car continued to drive stopping less than a meter behind me.

_Run_, the voice in my head said, I looked back at the car and saw as the door began to open, I sprinted to my car, not wanting to leave myself exposed to whoever the driver was. I got in to my car and shoved the key in to the ignition, still not looking up, I quickly threw the car in to drive, and drove out of parking lot, I only got a glimpse of driver as I sped away. It was America; he was standing there in the parking lot laughing as I drove away.

**Well this was a hard chapter to write, mostly because I just didn't know how to get my thoughts on the page, plus I had sooooo many more stories to update, so it might be a while till the next chapter comes out (I know I kinda left it dangling there but hang in there, I shall continue once I catch up on the rest of my stories, so if you're liking the story so far subscribe, so you'll know when the next chapter comes out. **

**Also I would like to Thank my dear bestie for praising my story in her own story, which you should check out because it getting pretty damn good. Check it out its called Paint it White and Scarlet (no relation to the movie), and her Pen name is Liondancer17. And also if you were sent here by Liondancer17 then you are awesome, but not as awesome as Prussia XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Canada's POV**

The tension at my house seemed to be so thick you could cut it with a knife, I couldn't stand it. England had said he would send the troops over, but it seemed like all of a sudden England was a lot more paranoid then before, something changed with him, but whenever I ask him about it he just says he doesn't want to talk about it. I tried to relax on my own and not let the stress get to me, but it was hard with England, France, Poland and Spain sitting in my house while their troops patrolled the border of my place and America's.

So I decided to sneak out for a bit, I told the others I was going to just hang out in my room and get some work done. When I got in my room I opened my window and eased myself out on to the snow covered ground. I knew it was childish and immature, but I just couldn't handle the atmosphere, it was just agonizing, and there was no way England would let me leave what with him being in his over protective mom mood. When I got out I pulled the window down, so that it was open just a tiny bit, enough so that it wasn't noticeable, but I could easily open it when I got back. I quickly rushed over to my car; I knew just who would be able to calm me down.

It was a quick car ride across a bridge to Russia, and from there it was a short drive to Ukraine. Ukraine and I were best friend, we hung out all the time and stuff, and I really liked her, like REALLY liked her, and she made it obvious that she felt the same way about me. I would like to take out relationship further, but it was probably just best to keep it simple what with all the world drama going on these days. I found her doing what she is always doing, working in the fields. I got out of the car (taking a bouquet of roses I bought on the way and walked towards her, sneaking up behind her. She didn't seem to notice me as I came up behind her; she was too concentrated on her work. I quietly tapped her on the shoulder and she screamed frightened. The she turned around, armed with hoe (it's a gardening tool for all you dirty minds), and realized it was only me.

"Oh Matvey, it's just you, you scared the light out of me!" she yelled at me, then she noticed the roses, only this time screamed with joy, dropping her tool she jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Matvey, you're so sweet~!"

I hugged her back. "I just thought with all the drama going on, and the endless work you do, you might need a little something to cheer you up," I said hugging her lovingly.

When she finally released me from her suffocating grasp, she hugged the roses in her arms, as she looked back at all the work she still needed to do.

She sighed sad. "I wish you came a little later, so I could to talk to you, but I really need to finishing work, but I suppose I could take a break and just sit and hangout with you."

"Well actually," I said. "I came here to help you work, I know how much you work yourself daily, and well, I thought since I'm not doing too much today, I'd help you."

"Really? Oh, no Matvey, really it's no problem if I do it myself, and I don't want to force you to work," she said looking guilty.

"No, no it's fine, you're not forcing me to do anything, I came here to help, I figured it would get my mind off everything that's happening, plus I would get to hang out with you," I said kissing her hand.

"Oh Matvey, you are such a gentlemen," she giggle. "But if you really want me to put you to work, I guess I could use some help.

"Awesome," I said.

"Alright, there should be the tool you need in there, this one is crap so you should probably get the other one," she pointed to a shed next to her house. "I'm just going to go in the house for a second and put these in water, when I'm back we'll get working." She said carrying her rose as she walked back to her cute little farm house. (Manada moment XD). I walked over to the shed and got a tool that looked similar to the one she was using only sharper. Then walked back to Ukraine's porch, she walked out after a moment carrying a big bag of seeds. "I usually work a couple rows of the soil and then plant the seeds, but since you want to help so badly, I'll let you do the soil grounding." She smiled cutely.

"Alright," I said looking nervously at the miles of field that still hadn't been tended to.

"Hey, it might go by faster if we chat while we work," Ukraine said walk towards where she left off spreading the soil, she began quickly sprinkling seeds. I followed behind her slowly. By the time I got to where she was she was done with all the already spread areas, meaning she was waiting on me. I started working.

"So," she said. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you after the last meeting."

"Yeah, I guess everyone kinda got of there in a rush," I said.

"I'm really worried about you, Matvey," she said, I heard the tears in her words. "I wanted to volunteer my army, but Brother Russia said that wasn't a good idea, I probably shouldn't have listened to him. I know he is your brother, but America is really starting to scare me."

"You don't have anything to worry about me," I told her. "I'll be fine, right now Poland, Spain, France and England are at my place protecting my borders, I should be fine, they are so tense about this that I had to sneak out just to leave my own place, there is no way America will get past them any time soon."

"I don't know," she said looking at the ground, not meeting my eyes. "I just have a really bad feeling." I stopped working for a minute to put my hand on her shoulder; I forced her to look at me.

"Relax," I said trying to comfort her. "I'm here, I'm fine, I'm not going to let America over power me."

She looked up at me and smiled a little. "I just care about you so much; I don't want you to end up like…Lithuania. The way you described him, it scares me," she touched my hand. "He…used to be my friend…and now you say he looks as if he is barely alive…" she trailed of shaking her head. I began working again.

"I know, it's terrible," I said.

"Just promise me you will try your hardest against America, that's all I can ask of you," she begged.

"I promise," I vowed.

We worked as we chatted (about brighter topics) until we finally finished at sunset.

"Thank you so much, Matvey!" she said kissing my cheeks. I stopped stunned. We flirted very often and played around, but we haven't kissed yet. She noticed my hesitation and her smile fell. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't say anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said embarrassed. "I forgot cultural differences! I'm sorry it's a custom here; in my country you thank a friend by kissing them three times on the cheeks.

"Oh…," I said. "In my country we just say thanks, but I think I like your country's way better." I felt my cheeks go pink.

"Wow," she said "Our countries really are very different aren't they?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so," I smiled. "Like for one thing there is no way for any field work to get done what with all the snow in my country. You Ukrainians seem to do a lot of field work."

"Well I have to," she said. "I need money so that my people can eat and buy necessary things like clothing and heat for cold nights, I really don't have a lot of money, so I have to always work so I can make some, not to mention I also have to pay off all the debts I owe to my brother."

"Well if you need money so badly, I could give you some," I offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that, then I would owe you, I'd never be able to pay you back," she said.

"No, no I have plenty, it would be free of charge," I said.

"No," she said. "I like you too much to take your money," she said.

"You like me?" I asked a devious smile came on my lips.

"Yes, of course I do!" she said confused that I had to ask.

"How much do you like me?" I asked my devious smile growing.

"I like you a lot, ever since America change, you have been my closest friend," she said, blushing a little.

"Do you want to know how you would tell someone you like them a lot in my country?" I asked still smiling.

"Sure," she said. I put my hand on her face directing it towards mine. I made eye contact with her speaking to her only with my eyes. I felt her face blush underneath my fingers, then I closed my eyes as I leaned in and place my lips against hers. I'm not sure what gave me the confidence to finally do it, (maybe it was my French blood) I mean I just got all tongue tied just because she kissed me on the cheek, but somehow I was able to grasp the strength and finally do it. She responded back positively, kissing me back and not pushing me away or slapping, like I'd always considered as a possibility.

Then when the kiss was over, I pulled away and cupped her face with both of my hands and leaned my forehead against her.

For a while we didn't say anything, we just stood there listening to the sound of each other's breath, until she finally broke the silence.

"Wow, I think I like your country's way better," she said quoting me from earlier. We stood there, in each other's arms watching the sun set.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Ukraine asked after a while.

"Oh gosh," I said thinking of everyone back at my place. "I need to get back, don't get me wrong, I'd love to, but someone probably figured out I'm gone by now.

"Please don't go, I still feel like something bad will happen soon, and I really don't want to lose you, Matvey."

I pecked her on the lips.

"Don't worry so much, look we got like a whole lot of work done today, more than needed, so why don't you just go to bed and take tomorrow off, I don't care if that means I have to come over the next day and work the fields with you all day, you deserve a day off," I said kissing her neck.

"Awww, no I really shouldn't," she said.

"C'mon, do it for me, just sleep in late, go out, have fun, do some shopping, just don't spend the whole day working, you over-work yourself, just relax for a day," I said.

"Fine, I suppose one day wouldn't hurt," she said.

"Great!" I said kissing her. "Now I really have to go, but I'll see you soon, bye!" I kissed her once more before quickly walking to my car.

"Good bye Matvey," Ukraine shouted behind me.

The car ride back was just as easy as the car ride there, and before I knew it I was already home, I quickly parked my car and then climb in the window that was still open, I fell on my floor, not exactly a graceful entrance but at least I made it in, at first I thought it was in the clear, but then I looked up to see England sitting on my bed staring at me angrily, both his legs and his arms crossed.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"C'mon England, I know you raised me and everything but don't you think I'm too old for you to be keeping tabs on me?" I said foolishly.

"Excuse me? You came to me asking for help, I'm here defending you from America putting my men's lives at risk, and what do I find, your sneaking out?" he asked totally pissed off. "What if America found you while you snuck out, huh? Then where would you be?"

"He wouldn't know where I am, went to Ukraine's house," I said.

"Right," he said. "You're always talking and flirting with Ukraine, I'm sure either America or Lithuania noticed, all they would have to do is put two and two together, or what if they followed you there, and they know you and Ukraine are hanging out? Then what would happen when they go and attack her to get you to join? Do you want that to happen?"

"No!" I shouted too quickly. England seemed to smile at that, but stuck to his all business mood,

"I guess you're lucky nothing happened, and I hope that whatever you did was worth it, because you're on house arrest now," he said.

"Oh it was worth it," I said back thinking about just how great the day was.

England got up to leave when we heard someone knock on the door, they didn't wait for a response and just opened it, it was Spain.

"England, Canada, the soldiers say they seen America's army at the border, they think an attack is about to start," Spain shouted. England and I bolted out of the room and in to the main room where everyone else was. I should see the dazed looks in their eyes, their people were dying. Britain gripped his head in pain; he was getting hit the hardest.

"Yo, I'm not just gonna like stand her while like my badass soldiers get murdered, we need to like go out there and fight with them," Poland said, everyone seemed suited for battle, except for well England and I. England noticed this too.

"We don't have time to change," he said. He grabbed a riffle and threw me another one.

"Uhh," I said holding the gun; I wasn't really a gun person. England saw how I looked at it.

"It's either you arm yourself of you just let him attack you, you decided."We rushed outside; I brought the gun with me. I noticed while we marched towards the area that American troops everyone seemed to feeling the head pains, they're people getting killed, and they were feeling it hard, it was odd though, in all attacks I've never seen the pains get this bad, they must be getting brutally attacked, yet I felt nothing. We were about halfway to the border when we saw a figure walking towards us in the dark, it was one person and we walked slowly confidently, it took me a while before I actually realized who it was. How could I not recognized, we practically had the same face, it was America.

He looked up and smiled at us, a bitter smile that seemed like acid compared to the confident friendly smile he used to give me.

"Oh, look," he said. "You're all here." He chuckled. Everyone aimed their guns at him, even France and England did so after a few seconds of reluctance.

America just laughed. "I don't think you want to do that," he warned a smile on his face.

"You're out numbered America! Just give up!" England said his voice not displaying any emotion; he talked in an all business matter, the same way he spoke during meeting.

America just laughed. "Am I really?" he asked. I stared at him confused, there was only him, while there was four of us, then I heard the sound of snow crushing underneath boots, I couldn't see anything but I just let myself react, I turned, pointed my gun and shot, Poland seemed to do the same, only shoot in the other direction, whoever it was, they were surrounding us and that wasn't good, I continues shooting, and I could hear my bullets hitting something but the walking continued. Then they stepped in to the moonlight, it was the Southern American countries, I continued to shoot, I didn't want to kill anyone, so I aimed for the legs and shoulders, I am not be a gun type of guy, but that didn't mean I didn't know how to defend myself, I hit my targets exactly.

I realized who I was shooting at, Cuba, Chile, and Argentina. I continued shooting not letting emotion get the best of me, but I saw as my bullets hit them, it went in to their skin, but no blood seemed to come out, and after a few seconds the wound the bullet, seemed to dissolve the bullet falling to the ground. It was nothing I have ever seen, they continued to walk towards us, emotionlessly, and they all seemed in sync with some sort of rhythm.

"What the fuck?" I shouted.

America laughed again, a mock of the happy, hero laugh he used to do.

"I wouldn't waste your time," he said, he knew he was going to win. The rest of the countries filled in behind us. I watched as the emotions seem to flash across Spain and France's faces as countries like Mexico, Puerto Rico and Haiti grabbed them, forced their weapons out of their hands, threw it to the ground and captured them. I saw as England and Poland were captured by Bolivia, Barbados, Jamaica and Brazil. Lithuania came up behind Poland holding him stead as he fought to escape. No one came and captured me, but the rest of the countries seemed to form a ring around me giving me some space, but not enough to escape.

"Lith, broski, it's me Poland, don't do this to me," Poland asked. Lithuania did nothing. "C'mon dude, we are bros, don't do this, you know how like bad America is don't listen to him."

"He is my master," Lithuania said. "I shall do everything he asks." Poland gasped, and just glared at America.

"What did you do to them?" Spain demanded.

America smiled stepping towards him. "Hmmm, would you like a demonstration?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer, Spain, Poland and France fought to escape, but it was no use, the nations around them, were not normal nations, they changed, they were strong as well as invincible.

America walked towards Poland and removed a sword from the hilt on his back. The blade looked simple to me, the blade was completely silver, as was the handle, but the others seemed to gasp in amazement. Their eyes widened as they stared at the blade, as if they were staring at true beauty. He swiftly thrusted it forward with a lot of power and speed, he stabbed Poland in the stomach with the sword, Poland gasp and fell to the floor as Lithuania and the other dropped him letting him fall on to the white snow, painting it scarlet.

"Why, broski," he said using his final breaths

I saw as a bright green ball of what seemed to be fire seemed to float out of him, everyone even me gasped. America cupped it in his hand and stared at it with that Hollywood villain smile, before it finally seemed to absorb itself in to his skin. I was shocked and amazed by what I saw was that Poland's soul? Did he actually just take Poland's soul, after killing him? That was impossible, there is no way he could have killed Poland that quickly? It took a lot to kill a country! There is no way Poland could be dead! I watched for a few minutes as Poland's body seemed to lie there, blood leaking out; creating steam in the cold air, his blood was still warm. Then after I finally came to terms that America had not only killed him but also took his soul, I saw the impossible again as Poland's body seemed to move, everyone was silent except for Spain who was both screaming and shouting "El Diablo!". Then Poland, looking just as dead, and emotionless as the other taken nations around him, dropped to his knees.

"My master," he said to America. "I shall forever be your eternal spirit." England stared at America both shocked and understandingly. America the quickly turned holding the sword and made a quick swipe, at first I thought he hadn't hit anything, but then I heard as Spain was silenced by blood seeping from the middle of his neck. I heard a few gurgling sounds as Spain fell to the floor, the nations holding him dropping him. I looked away, I had already seen too much, I knew anymore could make me finally vomit, my stomach churned, as I knew it was already close to going there.

"God he was getting annoying," America said a smile on his lips. "Now..., time for business. I sent a few of my servants over to you, Matthew, asking you a very important question, but they seemed to come back without an answer. Now I was going to visit my dear friends Britain and ask if maybe he could help me convince you to join," he said as he walked over and touched England's hair with his free hand. "But when I finally found him, he ran away from me. Now I came here to ask you myself if you would join me, and I find you got a whole bunch of countries to protect you. Do I scare you that much, brother?" he said laughing evilly.

"No," I said. "What scares me is how much you've changed, and my answer is no by the way, there is no way that I will join some sort of evil empire, that goes around killing old friends and forcing them to be your slaves."

"I don't force the," he said still smiling, "they want to be my slaves,"

"Well my answer is still no, you've become a monster! I will not team up with some savage."

"Well then," he said. "I was hoping you would say that." He snapped his fingers, and the countries holding England and France stepped forward. "Which one should I kill first, good old England, or dear papa France?"

"What ?" I asked fearing for the lives of the two men that were the closest things to parents I would ever get.

"Hmm, maybe France, I mean I never really liked French, also his people seem to be quite rude to my tourists, consider put the point of his sword to France's neck. He then quickly moved it to England's. "Or England, I mean he could be a good ally to me, plus he's kind of a bummer, I bet he would be more interesting as an emotionless pawn who will do whatever I say, oooooo that would be fun."

"No! Don't hurt them," I shouted.

He smiled at me. "Well I don't know I'm kind of interested in what I can make them do, it seems entertaining. "

"No, no don't!" I shouted. He mustn't hurt them, anyone but them; I didn't want to get left all alone again!

"I don't know bro," America said.

"If you let them go, I will join your empire!" I shouted tear coming to my eyes, I tried to push them away.

"Really, will you now?" he asked.

"No don't do it Canada!" France shouted.

"No, don't, Canada!" England screamed. "Don't do it!" The countries around them picked up their guns and hit them in the back of the head with them, knocking them unconscious.

"Yes," I answered closing my eyes; I knew I was making a huge mistake. I heard as England and France's bodies fell to the ground.

"Great!" America said putting his arm around me. I opened my eyes as he started to lead me away. "Welcome to the American empire."

"Master," the zombie-like nations said kneeling to me. I saw Spain and Poland, their wounds and blood were now gone, barely leaving scares, yet they still looked dead.

What had I gotten myself in to?

**Ok so I lied, I wanted to take some time off of this story and focus on my others but I couldn't get this chapter idea out of my head, so well I wrote it, and I'm sure it won't be too long till I write the next one XD. So I hope you're enjoying the story far because I know I sure am having fun writing it. Also I'd like to believe that Canada could drive to Ukraine, I mean he is a country XD.**

**And please forgive my stupidity of farming tools, I know nothing about them XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**England's POV**

I woke up, the sunlight shining in my eyes, everything seemed to be blurry and too bright, I felt like I was waking up from a night full of drinking. The pain in my head heavily resembled a hangover. I shielded my eyes; the snow seemed to heavily reflect the sunlight. I tried to clean off my snow covered clothes, but it was no use, I was already soaked. My body shook as I just began to notice how cold I really was.

How did I get here? The last thing I remember was going to Canada's house. I looked around for a clue. It wasn't long till I saw France who was lying next to me in the snow. He was lying on his side, his face away from me. I put my hands on his arm and began to shake him, he didn't move. I shook him again, nothing happened. I noticed then his long, wavy hair fell from his neck, reveal a trail of blood coming from his ear, dripping down the back of his neck, I saw as it fell in to the white snow, painting the white snow scarlet. Then the memories fled back in to my mind.

America and his evil smile, the Southern American countries and Lithuania, the soulless, colorless look they had in their eyes, their pale almost dead look, the way bullets seemed to pop right out of them, as their skin healed instantly, the non-hesitant look America had as he killed Poland and Spain, the yearning he had on his face when he was given the option to kill both France and I, the dark grin that grew on his face when Canada agreed to join the empire. This was not the boy I have raised, the boy I had taught about honor and respect. This was not the hero that I had grown to love so closely.

I turned back to France and quickly turned him on to his back, there was blood in his hair, and his lips looked blue. Fuck! I grabbed him in my arms and stood up trying to carry him. He was both taller and bigger than I, so I struggled as I tried to carry him back to where Canada's houses use to sit.

"C'mon old chap, we just have to make it to my car," he said. "Hang in there." I held him in my arms; it took awhile as I limped holding him with all my might. I had to make it to the car! I couldn't let myself fail! I could fail France! He didn't have much longer! I had to save him, I just had to! He was the only one I had left! My legs felt frozen and stiff, but I kept them moving, small step after strong step I kept moving, I had to make this! I won't let him go! I felt my body begin to shut down as I approached a huge hill, the wind blew more snow my way make my body shake. I kept walking. When I finally got to the top of the hill I took another step and I began to see Canada's house, I tried to keep moving forward, only for my body to finally break down. I fell to my knees. I bent my head in shame. My tears fell on to his cold body. I will not fail you! I will keep going! I will make you safe! I continued to cry. I had to keep him safe! I loved him! I never wanted to admit it, but truly loved him with all my heart! I would not let him die! I would not let myself lose him! He's a nation, he will heal fast, and I just need to make him safe! I saw my tears hit his pale face playing along his pale cheeks. I held his body tight again and stood up on my wobbly legs, I began to fall again, but I got myself and continued to stand up. I slowly made my way to Canada's house praying he wasn't still there. Sure enough, everything looked untouched from last night. When I finally made it to my car I shifted France, so he was almost standing, his arm over my shoulder, while the rest of his body leaned against the car. I quickly opened the car door and then picked up France and laid him in the back seat. Then I went and got a blanket from my trunk. This used to be America's blanket, I thought as I tucked it around France. He used to use this whenever we took long car rides. He would fall asleep snuggling it. How did that sweet little innocent child grow up to be this monster, a monster that hurts those who were close to him?

I shut the back door and then just sat there leaning against my car. He changed so much. What happened?

My thoughts were interrupted by a hopeful sound, France coughing from inside the car. He was coming back.

I then got in the driver's seat and started the car. I had to get him home.

When I got home I was surprised to see Russia waiting outside my house. Though he was an ally, he usually kept to himself, and he has never really visited me before, if there was anyone of the allies he was actually friends with, I'd have to think it would be China. We would really be more acquaintances rather than friends. He greeted me while I got out of my car

"Privet, England," he said smiling the way he always did.

"Ahhh, yeah…hi Russia," I said, rushing to the back to check on France. I was glad to see that he was getting better, probably due to the fact he was in his own continent. He would probably heal a lot faster if he was in his own country, but I wasn't exactly comfortable with leaving him alone right now. Russia peeked over my shoulder to see what distracted me so much.

"Wh-What happened to France?" he asked, his voice seemed both scared and concerned, but he tried to hide it.

"We were attacked by America last night. He got Canada, Poland and Spain. France and I were only able to get away because Canada wouldn't join the American Empire unless he let France and I go, however before they left, they attacked us, France got hit harder than I did," I told him taking France in my arms, Russia saw that I was struggling and took France from me. He seemed to be able to hold France quite fine in his big muscular arms.

I walked over and unlocked the front door, and help it open for Russia.

"Thank you for doing this," I said as I led Russia to my guest room. I watched as he placed France on the bed that used to belong to America, the irony made me snort. The world had changed so much.

"I must talk to you," Russia said as we exited the room. I shut the door lightly and then made my way to the kitchen, to make some tea. Russia followed behind, his face completely urgent.

I sighed, I had a long night, but it seemed expected that I wouldn't be able to relax, especially now.

"What's up?" I asked pouring water in to the tea kettle.

"Well, I am worried about the America situation," he confessed.

"Yes," I said. "He seems to have become quite the problem; it seems it will take a lot of fire power to take him and the American Empire down. I'm going to propose at the next world meeting, that all countries help us with this, it looks like if we don't take a stand soon, he will start claiming us all one by one."

"I agree," Russia said. "But that is not why I came here. I fear I have made a mistake, da? Since the cold war America has become somewhat of an annoyance to me, I have made my way to putting up with him, but now, I have no reason to. He is no longer an ally, and he has begun to claim my friends, for a while now I have been expecting Lithuania to come back to me and let me rule him, but that cannot happen now because of America. I was angry with him, da. So my boss and I declare war on him. My boss thinks we can do this on our own, but seeing the damage the American empire has done in one night makes me think differently. I fear that I will fall, that is why I have come here. You used to be friends with America, da? You should know how to stop him, da?" Russia's voice seemed desperate, something I've never heard before, coming from him.

I couldn't answer him. As much as I wanted to help him I just didn't know the answer.

"Please, England, I need your help. I cannot do this alone; I fear he will do the same thing to me that he did to Lithuania and Cuba. I do not want to lose my will," he begged me; I knew after last night my military was, weakened, but I knew we had to take a stand.

"Alright," I said reluctantly. "I will send what I have left of an army to help defend you, Later this week I will send out information of an emergency world meeting, there we shall try and get other countries to join our alliance against America." I sighed. For so long most of the world had been more neutral rather than really against America, even I, who tried to help those who were getting claimed by America, never really considered myself against him. It kind of hurt a little to know that I was now forming an Alliance against him, my brother, my son, I would now have kill him. It seemed like this was the only right thing to do. He had pushed me too far. This meant war.

**America's POV**

I chuckled darkly as Lithuania handed me a message from Russia.

"So, he is declaring war?" I said amused. "Oh, I have been waiting a long time for this." I crumbled the message up and threw it on the ground. Canada, who was sitting next to me, seemed to look at me concerned.

"And you're sure you can handle this?" he asked.

"Please," I laughed. "Have you not seen the power of The American Empire? I doubt anyone could stop us now. I'll be a pleasure to have him, of all people, practically handing me his soul." Canada looked away, scared. He didn't understand the power of the souls yet. He didn't understand how great it felt to have another soul absorbed in to yours, to feel it strengthen and power you, it felt amazing. He wouldn't understand it until he tried it himself.

He couldn't even see mother yet. I told mother about my suspicion. I mean the others couldn't see her and she just gave up on them, but she says that he can sense her, he may not acknowledge her out loud, but he feels her. She says that sometimes he can even hear her, and that only time will make his process complete. Time, that I don't have, it took years for my mind to eventually develop enough to see mother, and with Russia attacking I don't have years to wait, I need my brother, and I need him now.

"Maybe if he takes in a soul the process will quicken," I whispered out loud. Mother heard me.

"He has no soul blade," she said. "I'm not even sure he can take souls." She seemed worried. I could tell she didn't want to think about it but there was always the option that Canada like the others have moved on from his Native American roots, but she wouldn't give up on him. I felt a little jealous of Matthew. Mother seemed so focused on him, when I was really the one who was most loyal to her now.

"Well then, I'll have to lend him mine." I said. Native America sighed and disappeared, like she always does when I remind her about her poor little Canuck's weaknesses.

Alright, now all I had to decide who to kill, they had to be easy and weak; someone that even Canada, in his shy, quiet state could kill. Then the perfect person came to mind. There is no way Canada could lose to this dude, it might even fun to watch this poor excuse for a country fall.

But I couldn't forget the coming attacks from Russia, at the moment I was a hell of a lot stronger than him, and while I was ahead I might as well watch him suffer. I want to show him just what a mistake it is to take on the American Empire.

"Lithuania, Poland, Spain," I called. They came to me stopping whatever they were doing.

"Yes Master," all three of them asked in perfect unison.

"I need you to gather all the other countries, and rally the troops."

"You're going to attack Russia?" Canada asked.

"No," I said. "I would be giving him mercy if I was to simply go and attack him, we would win, he would lose, and we would get his soul. No, I want him to suffer. I want to teach him and the rest of the World's countries that they shouldn't fuck with us. We are going to attack his sisters first, and we will make sure he watches as they both fall, brutally."

"His...sisters?" Canada asked. He was trying to hide his emotions, but I was able to see both fear and shock.

"Yes," I said smiling, "Ukraine and Belarus will be quite the edition to our army. Bella is quite a scary chic." I laughed at the thought of Russia having to face his sister in battle. He would be so broken that he might not even be able to fight.

"Lithuania, you're troops will lead the attack and march right in to Belarus, Poland's troops will follow behind. The South American troops will go from Poland to the border of Ukraine and Belarus, and invade from there. Spain, you will make you're way the opposite end of Ukraine and invade from there with your troops, you will box them in, and then you capture both Belarus and Ukraine and bring them here, where Canada will claim their souls."

"Me?" Canada squeaked surprised.

"Yeah, bro," I said. "I have to…take care of other business, so I am leaving you in charge of the entire attack." I smiled. I knew I could count on him, I had seen him in battle before, he was pretty brutal and fierce, and he was quite the warrior, even if he didn't feel the need to show it off the battlefield (or hockey rink). He seemed to still show some reluctance toward the attack however, he still need that soul to tough him up, and I knew just soul he needed. I grabbed my sword, I would need to hurry, I needed to be back before the invasion was over, he wasn't ready for souls like Ukraine's and Belarus, together they were too strong for his body to taken in suddenly. He needed something weaker, purer, and I could only think of one person who fits the bill.

**England's POV**

It took a lot of convincing but I eventually got Russia to leave. He seemed really scared and worried. I could tell he was only starting to understand the mess he has gotten himself in to. When he did eventually leave, I began to flood myself with work again, only take a break to change in to dry clothes and check on France, who seemed a lot better, I could hear quite snores coming from the room he was staying in. Then I heated up some more tea while I reluctantly made my way to my bookshelf. I had hundreds and hundreds book on many different kinds of magic, black magic, white magic, ancient magic, anything, you name it I have it. The only problem with having these many books was I couldn't really find the one I wanted when I need it.

I knew America was using some sort of magic. It was almost impossible to kill a nation, you could take their land, and attack them all you want, yet their soul still seemed to exist (Ex. Prussia)**, **however it seemed that America was killing them and stealing their souls effortlessly, and yet the countries still live as some sort of mindless creature. It was completely crazy, yet I feel as if I have heard of it somewhere. The blade he used to collect these souls also seemed…familiar, I knew I read about it in a magic book, but I just could figure out which one. I took a stack of book off the shelf and set them on a side table next to my couch. I got a mug of tea and then sat down reluctantly. I turned page after page looking for anything that might be relevant, but found nothing. Love spell, hate, sleep spell, awakening spell, hexes, potions, page after page I found nothing. All I need was something, something to tell me that there might be a way to stop America before it he gains too much power. After hours and hours of searching and finding nothing I began to get frustrated. This had been the 15th book I've read, and yet I still haven't finished the first shelf of my book shelf, you'd think out of 15 books about magic that had at least 1000 pgs each, at least one would have even a tiny bit of the information I need, in my frustration I threw the book, I saw as it landed all the way across the rooms, hitting the was as old torn pages began to fly out.

"Angleterre?" I heard France say walking out from the hallway. I stood up relived to see that he was up walking around.

"France," I said. "You look like you are feeling better."

"What happened to me?" he asked. "The last thing I remember was being at Matthieu's house, and then I wake up in yours." He looked confused as he rubbed his head.

"It's a long story," I said trying to calm down from my temper tantrum.

"Matthieu, he is…." France asked. His face looked sad, while he and Matthew didn't have the best relationship I could tell that Francis still cared for him, as much as he tried to hide it.

"Canada has become part of the American Empire," I told him. He sighed, and seemed to look away silently. That had not been the words he wanted to hear. I sighed and gave him a minute as I turned back to my bookshelf taking another stack of magic books. He followed me over and gazed at all of my books.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I sighed, he was probably going to think I was crazy, but I might as well tell him. "Last night, when America was using this odd sword to collect the souls of countries, it reminded me of something I read in a magic book; however I can't remember which one, or even what it is that I am thinking of. So I am looking through all of them looking for something that might tell me what is up with America.

"Huh," France said instead of mocking me like I thought. He randomly took a book from around the middle of my bookshelf and opened it to a random page and began to read. "Hey Angleterre, What about this?" France asked pointing to a page in my Legends, Rituals, and Spiritual Creatures book. Of course, I thought, I spent hours looking through book after book and the first book the Frog touched turns out to have what I was looking for. I read the article quietly to myself.

"Bloody fucking hell," I said after I read it. "We have to warn everyone about this! This isn't good!" I scrambled to my phone. "We need to have an emergency world meeting tomorrow, this isn't good!" America what the fuck have you gotten yourself in to?

**Canada's POV**

I paced around the room freaking out, what the fuck have I gotten myself in to? It seemed obvious this wasn't just another one of Alfred's games he was serious now. He wanted to lead an attack, against Ukraine? I couldn't do that, she was my friend, no she was more than my friend, I think I might actually be in love with her, how could I destroy her? How could I take away her soul? How could I leave her as nothing more than a mindless zombie slave? Poland, Lithuania and Spain were waiting for me to give them orders, America had already given them the battle plans, but I was now in charge of them, they were waiting for me to give the "go ahead", but I couldn't, I didn't want to. I couldn't attack them, there was no reason to, they had not declared war, their brother did, they have done nothing to us, America just wanted to use them to cause pain to Russia, but I didn't want that. They have done nothing, they were innocent I couldn't just attack them. I couldn't make Ukraine my enemy!

"Master?" Lithuania asked in his emotionless voice. "Shall be begin the attack?" I tried to answer him without staring in to the blank abyss that were his eyes.

"No," I said. "We will not be attacking anyone today," I said. I knew Alfred was going to kill me, but I couldn't do it, it wasn't right.

"But, master America said we would be like attacking today," Poland said.

"Well I am your master too, you will listen to me orders!" I snapped. As usual whenever I get angry, or act mean, I had the urge to apologize, but when I looked at his blank lifeless face the words escaped me, just staring in to their cold lifeless faces, made me feel wrong. "Just leave me alone, go do whatever it is you guys do on your off time."

"We do nothing but listen to all of our master's orders," Spain said.

"Well then go read a book or watch TV or something," I said, I just wanted them away from me.

"Is that an order?"Poland asked. If it wasn't for the fact that he no longer had emotions of any kind I would have thought he was mocking me.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said, I just wanted them away from me. They bowed their head and exited the room. I sat in my chair laying my head against the back. I hated this, I hated being a part of this empire, but there is nothing else I can do, America would have never let up if I hadn't back down and join him. He would have continued to bother me about it, and change the people I cared about in to the sick shells of the nations they used to be.

I closed my eyes not wanting to think about anything and attempted to sleep.

"You making a mistake," I heard a quiet voice say. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, no one was in the room, and I could hear the faint sound of a TV in the room down the hall. Huh, must just be this place getting to me, I swear this place is haunted; it surprised me how Alfred, who had a big fear of ghost, could live in a place like this. We lived in what seemed like the old ruins of a fallen castle only I suppose Al got his servants to add to it and make it livable. I didn't like it; it felt really creepy, and haunted. I stroked Kumajiro's fur, as he sat on my lap. Kumajiro, as well as a few books, and pairs of clothing were the only thing that Alfred had allowed me to keep from my old possessions. He told me that I was somewhat of a king of this empire, but sometimes I felt more like a prisoner. I closed my eyes as I continued to pet Kuma, I felt so tired, yet I couldn't get any sleep, I had always felt on guard knowing that Alfred was here, but now that I know that he left, and nothing was really going I was able to let my eyes rest, after a few seconds, I felt myself drift in to a dreamless sleep.

I was awoken by the sound of shouting.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I heard from down the hall. Then I saw America enter the room. I moved Kuma off of my lap and sat up in my chair.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THOSE MORONS SITTING AROUND READING BOOKS AND WATCHING MOTHERFUCKING TV?" Alfred asked totally pissed.

"Because I told them to," I answered.

"What about the Invasion, we were supposed to have Belarus and Ukraine by now!"Alfred shouted at me.

"I called it off," I said sizing up to him. Whether he was starting to scare me or not, he is still my brother and I was not gonna sit here and let him talk to me like that.

"You what?" he whispered, I could practically see the bomb inside him about to explode.

"I called it off," I said not backing down.

His hand seemed to move so fast it looked more like a blur, and he slapped me across the face. He slapped me so hard I saw my glasses fly off my face and hit the wall across the room.

"You fucking asshole, we could have had them! We could have had Russia begging for us to take him by now! But you messed it up YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He slapped me again. I heard Kuma, who was sitting next to my chair whimper and hide behind it.

"Don't talk to me like that!" America shouted. He wasn't looking at me now, he seemed to be talking to someone else…but no one else was in the room? "He needs this! He needs to become a man and not just some pathetic like kid!" Then he turned to me, he had a bit of a psychotic smile on his face. "I have a present for you Mattie, while you were so busy; I went out and picked it out just for you." He left the room and came back holding something that looked like a person, but I couldn't tell who it was. He threw him down in front of me and he smile. I looked down, it was Italy, Feliciano, his hands were handcuffed, his legs were tied together, and he had duct tape over his mouth. "Kill him," America ordered throwing me the same sword he used to kill Poland and Spain.

I gazed down at Italy who was crying.

"I can't do it," I said, I couldn't take my eyes off of Italy, he had been one of the happiest people I have ever met, I mean of course when I met him he confused me for America, but that didn't change anything, he has as happy as he was adorable, I couldn't kill this kid. Killing him would be like killing a puppy, only the sickest and coldest hearted of people could do it."

"Just do it! I've seen you in battle, bro. I know how wild you can get, just do it!" Alfred demanded.

"No, I'm not gonna kill him!" I shouted.

"Do it!" Alfred shouted again.

"NO!" I shouted back.

"Fine then," Alfred said. "Don't do it!" he walked over to my chair and picked up a scared Kumajiro. Kuma tried and tried to claw and get away from him, but it was no used.

"Pick who dies," he held a gun to Kumajiro's head.

"What, no!" I shouted "Not, Kumajiro!"

"You want Kumajiro to live, then you need to kill Italy!"

"I don't want to kill anyone!" I shouted back tears streaking down my cheeks.

"Too bad, now choose Italy, or Kuma," he said as he pet a now screaming Kuma. I couldn't bear to look at either Kuma or Italy. I knew my answer though, while Kuma had been there for my entire life, and had been my best friend, even if he didn't remember who I was, he was still just a bear, I loved him, but he would forever be only a beloved pet bear, Italy was a country, and a living breathing human being. People killed bear every day and it was no big deal, however in most cultures, it was still a big deal to kill a human.

Alfred seemed to sense my answer. "Alright how about I throw France and England in the deal, Italy or Kuma, England, and France, choose who dies!" Now it was different, it was a stranger against family. The answer was still hard, but I still knew what I would decide, even if my parents forgot me, they were still my parents, they still loved me even if they weren't perfect, and I loved them, it was difficult choice to make, but it was necessary. Without looking at him I took the sword and sliced Italy's neck. I heard as he screamed, his lips still taped shut. Eventually the screaming stopped, when the blood finally filled his lungs. His body fell. I felt as I began to cry harder. HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE!

"Good job, Mattie," Alfred praised me. "Now your reward." Alfred pointed to a bright yellow ball of fire that was floating over Italy's body. I stared at it, amazed. I knelt down and examined it closer, it was beautiful, I went to touch it, when I felt it warm my hand, I cupped it with both of my hands, and motioned to hold it closer to my body, when I saw it fly out of my hands and in to the place where my heart was. I gasp as I felt it absorb in it me. Then after a single blink, I felt different, began to see the world differently…everything seemed to be… in color!

**Wow, this was a really really long chapter, and I didn't mean for it to be this long, but I just kept writing and writing and this happened. So…oh well. I think this one might be my favorite so far. This chapter was both really hard and really fun to write. But anyway down to business, three quick things.**

**1, the first scene…well I will admit to being a FrUk (FACE) Fan, but I didn't exactly write that scene with that pairing in mind, feel free to interpret how you would like, that could be a brotherly love thing, a friendship thing or a FrUk think, doesn't really matter**

**2, I am really sorry to all Italy fans, that scene was actually really hard for me to write because Italy is just so dame cute and it sucks having to kill him. **

**3, I have a theory, I do believe that the Nations can get hurt and stuff, but I would like to think that a nation would heal faster if on or near their own country, however if they were far away from their country they heal at a normal human speed, this doesn't apply to the "servants" because they have no soul…and apparently this all has something to do with a soul…I don't really know, just go along with it XD. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Canada's POV**

I looked down at the body I had just killed. Did that just happen? Had I really seen that? Had I really felt that? This all seemed new to me. I knew that I hate killing Italy, but after I finally killed him, his soul, seemed to come out of his body, and then going to me. Then I didn't really feel that bad about killing him, in fact, I felt great. I felt strong and powerful.

I heard as Alfred laughed across from me, it was a dark mock of the careless happy laugh that he used to have. "He did great," he said talking to himself again. "This is only the start! We will soon become an unstoppable force!" he walked over and stood behind me and examined Feliciano's lifeless body. "Oh wait till the other nations see this, we'll get them right where we want them, quivering and hiding in fear, like children." I saw him pull out his cell phone and take a picture. "Now, who to send it to…" he thought out loud. Then as if answering him Italy's phone began to ring. "Huh," he said sitting next to me searching Italy's body for the phone. It was in his front shirt pocket, the screen was blood covered. Alfred wiped it off with his jacket. The screen lit up as it played some weird song, I saw as England's picture popped up.

_**Germany! Germany! Germany is a really really nice place…**_

"You aren't going to answer it are you?" I asked as he held the phone in his hand.

"No," he answered. "We could get some valuable information if we just wait."

_**Even the girls that are from Germany are way more rugged than I am. Yahoo~**_

With that the song finally ended, and it was followed by a beep after a few seconds, a message popped up on the screen.

_New Voice Message_

_Unlock phone to listen to it now._

Alfred slid his finger across the touch screen unlocking it, and we both listened as it called Italy's voice mail.

"This mailbox is password protected. Please put your password," the automatic voice on the message machine said.

"Uhh?" Alfred said guessing. I don't think he thought far ahead enough to know that most phone voice mailboxes were password protected. I watched him enter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

"Password accepted. Welcome," the phone said again, lucky guess. "You have one unheard message. First unheard message:"

"Hello, Italy," England said. "It's England; I am calling to let you know there will be an emergency world meeting at France's house tomorrow. I have found some information on the American Empire that I think everyone really needs to know about it. This meeting is mandatory, for the safety of all the nations. The meeting will start at 12 so please be there, Good Day."

Alfred chuckled.

"Well it seems England is spreading the word of our secret weapon," he said.

"Should we worry?" I asked

He laughed again. "Not really, if I know England, he will want to start a new alliance to fight against us. Not that that will stop us, I doubt there is a way for them to stop us." America stood up and dusted himself off. "I guess I will send them that picture of Italy while everyone is at the meeting, help spread the news." He started to walk to the door. "Well I won't spend too much time thinking about England, we still have to plan the attacks on Belarus and Ukraine. We will start planning first thing tomorrow morning."

"What? We are still doing the attacks?" I asked standing up and turning towards him.

"Hell yeah, you don't think I'm just going to let Russia get away with this?" he said. "So make sure you get a good night's sleep." He stopped in the doorway for a second. "Oh and Matt, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah," I answered looking at him questioningly. What else did he want from me?

"Untie Italy for me," he said tossing me a key before leaving the room. Untie Italy? I thought as I turned around to look at them dead body "Ahhhhhh." I screamed as I was met with another one of those soulless beings, instead of dead body. He just laid there staring at me. How the hell did Alfred do this? I was sitting next to him the whole time? How could he have done it without me seeing?

I sighed as I began to untie Italy. He didn't squirm or even get impatient; he just sat there as untied him, staring at me with those cold, dead eyes. When I finally ripped the duct tape off, he didn't even cry out in pain like he would have if he were alive, he just continued to stare. I looked him over, all his blood was gone, there wasn't a single drop of blood cover on the floor, and his blue suit still looked stain free. I stared at his neck. That is where only a few minutes ago I had made a fatal wound, now there was nothing, not even a scare.

I looked up at his face. All blood and color was gone, his brown eyes were grey, his chocolate hair was now a dull shade-less brown and his skin was as pale as a corpse. This was the first time I was actually looking at these soulless beings up close. It felt like for the first time I was actually seeing them. I saw on his cheeks, all the blood that had splattered on to face, all the blood that had puddle the floor and then soaked his hair was now gone, however the tears that he cried right before he died were still on his face. I slowly lifted my hand to his face and touched his cold skin, it felt like stone underneath my hand.

"What is it master?" he asked. "Does something upset you?" I didn't answer. I just continued to examine the tears on his cheeks, coating his eye lashes, in the hollow corner of his eyes. I picked one up with my finger, careful not to poke him in his eye. He stayed perfectly stead and didn't pull away or flinch. I pulled my finger, holding the tear drop closer to me, trying to get a closer look. It looked like a regular tear drop. I had it about half way between us when the drop of water finally fell. I watched as it splattered on to the concrete floor. I gasped. That was the last human piece of Italy, that last piece of the living happy, high spirited Italy. There was nothing left, nothing but an abyss of grey.

I felt myself fall in to him, tears rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I sobbed in to his chest. He was stone underneath my touch as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. "Please forgive me! I am so sorry"

"M-master?" he asked, and for a second I could have sworn his voice had a tiny mix of sadness and surprise. I could have sworn his skin became slightly warmer and softer. I felt as he slowly moved his arms and wrapped them around me, he was comforting me. I pulled away slightly, enough to look at his face. It was still in the emotionless mask that all the servants wore, but at the same time his grey, blank eyes seemed to have a deep sadness in them. I hugged him closer, not wanting the emotion to leave him again. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to him again. "Just please don't leave me." I sat there, with Italy holding me, for most of the night, until eventually I fell asleep, right there in Italy's stone embrace.

**England's POV**

I watched as loads and loads of nations sat there, talking carelessly in France's conference room. Unaware of what was really going on in the world. Even France seemed chat happily with nations like Monaco and Seychelles. I saw as most of them smile and laughed.

They were all fools. They didn't know what was really going in the world. They had no idea of the true danger they were in. The only one who had seen the evil that America possessed and lived to remember the sight was me, none of them would ever know, even when I told them they still wouldn't understand. They didn't know magic like I did. They all thought it was some sort of silly little fairytale, none of them actually feared and respected magic like I did, and because of that some of them would soon die, they would fall to the American Empire, all because they are too ignorant.

I had spent my entire day yesterday searching information on this being that America was becoming, and preparing to warn these people of the danger they were in. I knew they would all doubt me, I knew most of them would laugh in my face, but I still had to warn.

I sipped my sugar filled coffee as I waited patiently for them to quiet down. I was not much of a coffee drinker, in fact I more preferred tea, but I had not been able to get a wink of sleep last night, so it seemed coffee wad my only means of staying awake.

"Is everyone here?" I asked France, walking over to him.

"It seems all the countries have arrived, except for Italy," he said.

"Dammit," I said pulling out my cell phone. I dialed Italy's number. I waited as it rang and rang and rang, no one answering."

"Hello you have reach Italy Veneziano Feliciano Vargas, I can't come to the phone at the moment because Germany is being a big meanie pants and making me do training, so please leave a message at the pasta~." I sighed as I ended the call. He wasn't answering his phone. "Looks like we will have to start the meeting without him.

"Excuse me," I shouted after eventually getting annoyed at how none of them cared. "Excuse me, if I could have your attention." I heard as the volume of people's voice gradually began to lower. Everyone, including France had taken their seats, and now I was standing in front of them all. "For a while now the Rise of the American Empire has been affecting the world greatly. The best thing for anyone to do at the time was to stay neutral, but to also get ready by arming yourself for an attack, mostly because we had no idea what the American empire was up to but, after immense research I believe I may have found the answer."

"We all know what America is doing; he is out for world conquest!" I heard Austria shouted.

"Ja, we have been aware that for awhile. What we really want to know is what is up with those lifeless beings that seem to be doing America's dirty work?" I heard Switzerland yell.

"Yeah, I wanna hear more about those things Canada was talking about!" Denmark shouted.

"Yes, where is Canada-san?"Japan asked.

"That is part of the reason I called you here." I told them. "Canada has become part of the American Empire." I heard gasps pass through the group of countries, this was to be expected, Canada had become more recognized as he was the only allowed to attend the meetings from the continent of North America. What I did not expect was the bang that followed as Ukraine slammed her hands against her desk standing up.

"You lie!" She shouted. "He promised me, he wouldn't let his brother take him! You are a liar!"

"Syestra," Russia said trying to calm her.

"He promised me!" she said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I saw it with my own eyes, mon ami," France said. "We fought to save him, but it was no use, we could not defeat America."

"No, no!" Ukraine said standing there crying. Russia stood up and hugged her, comforting her.

"Syestra," he whispered hugging her. "We will help him."

I doubted Russia's words, I wasn't sure that we could help him, but I said nothing. I knew he was simply comforting his sister. Hell, he might not even believe the words himself.

"Ms. Ukraine if you need a minute…" I gestured to the door, I wasn't trying to be rude, but I had more pressing matters to get to, and it was obvious she was close to Canada, it might be better that she leaves the room while I tried to break it to the other countries, just what happened to Canada and his brother.

"No," Ukraine said wiping her eyes. "No, I want to know what has happened to him!"

"Sysestra," Russia begged.

"No Vanya, I can handle it. I want to know," she said pushing him off of her while she sat back down at her desk.

"Alright then," I said. "With the fall of another nation to the American Empire, I think it is only a matter of time till their entire focus becomes claiming European and Asian land. Russia has recently declared war on the empire, and we believe now, because of the size of his land he, and surrounding countries will be easy targets for them. I believe rather than just having countries send troops and help protect the countries, we should form an alliance against the American Empire. I am asking everyone to join, you don't have to, but I think it will be best for everyone's safety."

"Why should we join?" Bulgaria shouted, "You tried to help Canada and look what happened! Spain and Poland are dead! If we get involved we are just going to put ourselves on the radar. Then we will fall as well!" Some nations began to mumble in agreement.

"That maybe true, but are you prepared to fight the Empire all by yourself, Bulgaria? You don't even know what you are up against. I have seen it with my own eyes. America is not just using force to take countries, he is using magic," I said seriously. I saw tons of emotions flash across the surrounding nation's faces. Some laughed, which I expected, others looked as if they were concerned for my mental health.

"Magic? I think I can handle a bit of pixie dust," Bulgaria laughed.

"No, I know I sound crazy, but you must understand, I have seen it he uses this," I gestured to the projector behind me which switched to a picture of the Soul Sword. "This is what he uses to make the nations as lifeless as we have seen, this blade is a blade made by the Choctaw Indians tribe. They believed in many shadow and devil-like beings, these being were said to have prayed on the Choctaw people, they tried to fight them and kill them, but it was no use, nothing they used could kill the creatures, until the gods blessed them by giving them a blade that could kill anything with one fatal swipe. They used this to fight the shadow beings, and it seemed to work greatly, the shadow things were dying. There was one warrior, whose name has faded over the years, who was the wielder of the sword, he killed all the beings and became a legend, however many legends told that the sword was not suppose to belong to one man but to the entire tribe, the warrior however became so clouded with his new found power that he did not want to give the weapon up. He became obsessed with the blade, and it got to the point that he began killing his own people just to keep it. This is when he noticed that the power of the sword worked on humans too, and instead of just killing the people, it also removed the soul from their bodies. He took the souls and fed his power, however he was nothing but a mere human, the souls went to his head, and he went insane and killed himself because he couldn't take being in his own mind." The projector switched to show pictures that went a long with the legend, picture of the warrior using the sword on his people, and their souls exiting their bodies. "I believe America is using this as well as a few Native American spells of raising the dead, which is what is making the nations so lifeless and zombielike."

"Well, England, that was a great book report and all, but how exactly do we stop the American Twins?" Australia asked.

"I don't know, I nearly went out of my mind looking for information, but I couldn't find anything," I said sadly. "I do not believe it is their fault though, Native America, Canada and America's birth mother was the last one reported to have the sword, and well they had to get the sword somehow."

"So you think maybe she is behind it?" Hong Kong asked.

"Yes," I answer. "Well, kind of, I think maybe the many of years she has spent with a sword may have done something to her, but I am not sure, she has disappeared ever since the taking of her land, I'm not even sure if she still exists."

"Well Gilbert still exists and he lost all of his land to his brother," Hungary said. Everyone turned to look at Prussia who was absentmindedly doodling on a piece of paper, while his younger brother, Germany, sat next to him taking notes.

"Well Prussia still has people that live under him, not all may not consider themselves Prussian, but he still has people. Native American culture has changed drastically, while some will stay true to their culture they are still not believing as they were before we invaded their land," I said.

"So how exactly are we supposed to beat her if she does still exist?" Iceland asked.

"Well I…" started to say before I was cut off.

France was looking at his phone.

"Angleterre, « he said. "Italy has sent us a picture from his phone, he said it was really important, but my phone is having trouble loading it."

"Alright," I said. "Post it up on the projector." I really hope this isn't just some sort of Pasta recipe like last time, I thought.

I waited as France plugged his phone in to the computer and opened the file, it took a few seconds to load, but it eventually did, gasps of shock and horror filled the room as the picture finally loaded.

It was Italy's body, lying on the ground covered in blood and bond by handcuffs, rope and duct tape. I saw as some of the nations got up covering their eyes as they left the room, they could not handle the gore, which was to be understood.

"Italy?" I heard Germany gasp. He was standing now gazing at the picture on the screen. His face looked broken and his eyes looked sad.

"Take the picture down," I ordered France. I gazed at the picture waiting for it to go black, but it didn't. I turned to look at France and I saw him, standing there, frozen, crying. "Take the Fucking picture down!" I said as I walked over to the plug of the projector. Everyone still stood there frozen.

"Feliciano?" Romano whispered, a few seats away from where I stood, he was also standing, I watched as he fell on to his knees and began to bawl his eyes out.

**Ukraine's POV**

I left the meeting room in a rush after the Italy picture had come up. No, no that can't be, I thought. I was terrified when I saw the picture of Italy, but after looking at it enough I noticed something that broke my heart, a familiar hand, coming out of the sleeve of a familiar red sweatshirt. I couldn't be Canada! It couldn't! The Canada I knew would never kill anyone! England was a liar! He was lying!

I gripped my steering wheel as I drove to Canada's house. He would still be there! He'd be there, sleeping! That was why he missed the meeting, I told myself. He missed the meeting because he overslept. It was a long drive, but I eventually arrived at his house. I felt a small part of my die as I gazed up it. It looked empty and abandoned. I walked on to his porch.

I know he keeps a spare key here somewhere, I thought as I searched his porch, I finally found it underneath his welcome mat. Matvey really need to find a new place to hide it.

"Hello?" I called when I walked in the house. There was no answer. "Matvey?" I searched the quiet, dark house finding nothing. It was obvious that someone was here, but not recently. Kuma wasn't even here, further proving that Matvey had left.

I groaned as I left, locking the door behind me, but keeping the spare key in my pocket, maybe he went out for a walk or something, I doubted it as I saw no foot prints in the snow, but I still continued walking away from both his house, and my car. I walked for a few minutes, finding nothing, I was about to turn back, broken heartily, when I slipped on some ice and fell down the hill that I had just been standing on top of.

I groaned at the bottom of the hill, this was not helping my already sore back.

I stood up and clean myself off. I stood there for a minute gazing out at the snow, I felt a tear roll down my cheek, he really was gone. I turned around and started to walk back to my car. I had taken only a few steps when suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind. He locked his arm around my waist and covered my mouth his hand. I fought as hard as I could to escape but I couldn't he was too strong.

He chuckled. "Nice of you to join us," he whispered. That voice, I knew that voice, but what was he doing here?

**Wow another exciting chapter! I actually started tearing up when I wrote the Canada, Italy part. T_T leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Also the legend, Iggy is talking about, yeah it's fake, I did find out that the Choctaw Indians believe in dark soul eating creatures, but it didn't exactly fit what I needed, so I may have edited it a little, I'm sorry if I offended anyone who may be Choctaw, I meant it all in fun, not to insult you or anything. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Canada's POV**

I woke up disorientated. The memories of last night seemed to flood in to my thoughts. I rolled over on my bed, before I realized that this was not the room I had fallen asleep in. I opened my eyes looking for an answer, only to come face to face with Italy.

"Ahhhhhh, what the hell are you doing?" I screamed, sitting up in my bed.

"Is something wrong, master?" he asked, not moving from where he sat next to my bed.

"Do you have to just sit there while I sleep?" I screamed back.

"What would you like me to do, master?" he asked, his face free of any emotion.

"I don't know, what do the other servants do while America sleeps?" I asked.

"Master America, ordered them to come with him to his room last night," he answered.

I stared back disturbed. I did not want to know what my brother was doing with his threes servants all alone in his room. I decided to change the subject. "How did I get here?" I asked. "I thought I fell asleep in the throne room?"

"I brought you here, master," he said. I looked at him shocked; I had not told him to do that. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, that was actually really nice, it wasn't wrong," I said still confused. All of the other servants only did something when they were told to; it seemed that they could in no way think for themselves; however Italy did something without anybody telling him to. How was this possible? It must have something to do with the whole emotion thing I saw last night. I still had no idea how any of this was possible. "Why did you move me from where I fell asleep last night? I mean I am not complaining, but why did you move me? I didn't ask you to, you didn't have to, and from what I have seen none of the other servants would do anything without one of their masters telling them to."

He stared at me blankly, but seemed to tilt his head to the side, confused. I chuckled. He looked like a puzzled puppy, well a puppy with no life in it at all.

"Well…just don't sit here watching me while I sleep, you are free to do whatever you want, as long as it had nothing to do with me while I am sleeping." I said getting up and changing my shirt.

"Do…what…ever…I…want?" Italy said. I could have sworn I heard a hint of confusion at the end of his statement. I turned to see that once again he tilted his head. What was with him, he seemed so much livelier than the others?

Before I could answer him, Alfred walked in, ending the conversation between Italy and I.

"Time to get up bro, I found something of interest," he said a smile on his face. I noticed that America's entrance made Italy snap back in to emotionless mode.

"What?" I asked.

He just smiled, winked and then walked away.

I sighed and followed him.

"It seems we didn't even need to set our plans on track," he said. "They came to us."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Her," he said as we walked in to the throne room. I gasped as I saw Ukraine standing there. Why didn't she run? She just stood there staring back at me. She didn't have any bindings on, yet she still stood there. "She said she wouldn't run as long as she got to see you," America whispered. "Sounds like someone has a crush! ~"

"Shut up," I said trying to keep him from getting any ideas.

"…Matvey," She said staring at me, her eyes tearing up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. I knew what would happen. America was going to kill her. Dammit, why didn't she run?

"I found her snooping around up by your place," he said. I looked at her for an answer. She just stood there crying. I wanted more than anything to go to her, to wrap my arms around her and comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright, but I couldn't, not with America here, I knew if I showed any weakness, he would make me suffer. If he knew how I felt about her, he would kill her, right here in front of me. I thought of Italy, I couldn't let her become like that! There had to be a peaceful way of doing this, I mean he didn't kill me.

"I'm...I'm sorry, E-England told me that…you joined the American Empire…I didn't want to believe him," she said not looking at me, she looked at the ground, I saw more tears fall.

"Well, as you can see…" I said before she interrupted me.

"You promised me," she said, he voice shaky as she began to cry harder. "You promised me this wouldn't happen! You told me you loved me! You swore to me I wouldn't have to see you like this!" She fell to her knees sobbing. "Why?"

"Kat…"I began to say, calling her by her first name. America chuckled.

"Matthew, you should know better than to make promises that you can't keep," he said.

"Kat, I'm…I'm sorry," I said.

"Why, Matvey, you promised me?" She demanded.

"Why did you bring her here?" I asked America, I knew I was showing some weakness but I tried to show as little emotion as possible.

"Oh, I didn't bring her here," Alfred said. He had a cool, calm smile on his face. "She came to me, I told you she was snooping around your place. I grabbed her, and then when I let her speak she told me she wanted to see you, hence why I brought her here."

"I-I had to see…it for myself," she said. "I didn't want to believe it…tell me why, Matvey, why did you join him? You know how he is affecting the world; you know how evil he is! Why?"

"Because I am tired of the world not respecting me!" I shouted. Since the beginning I have been convincing myself that I only joined to keep my family from become those creepy servant things, but really it was a perfect way for me to get the respect I want! After America left, people began to notice me, mostly because I was the only North American country allowed to come to the meetings, yet they still treated me like I was Sealand. I wanted respect. "With America I am a leader, with the rest of the countries I am just America's annoying twin brother, or America's little whipping boy! This is my time to make a name for myself, to write my name in history!"

"No, no! You are respect, I respect you, isn't that enough," she asked finally looking up at me, her eyes begging.

I felt an odd darkness inside me grow; it seemed to fill my entire body. I saw her tears and it almost made me smile.

"No," I said. "I'm sorry but that's not enough for me, I need more, I'm tired of being second best to someone, together my brother and I are and equal force, and a strong one at that. We are unstoppable; we are going to rule the world."

Her face looked heartbroken "M-Matvey?" She asked, looking at me, as if she was doubting she was talking to the person she thought I was. Alfred chuckled again.

"Well sorry to burst you bubble," he said walking over to her, "but I am not sure what you were expecting." He placed the tip of his sword on the hallow of her neck. She continued to look at me.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore," she cried.

"Well," I said my face emotionless. "Perhaps you never really knew me to begin with." This seemed to break her entirely. I saw the light fade from her eyes and I felt as if I could literally hear her heart breaking. I began to feel mixed messages. Part of me wanted nothing more than to take all of the words back, and comfort her, telling her how much I loved her, but the other part wanted to laugh in amusement.

She barely even noticed as America raised the sword in to the air, preparing to kill her with it. I watched as the sword sliced through the air, every second coming inches closer to her skin, while she sat there sobbing, unaware of her impending doom.

I reacted without really thinking, I don't even think the thought hit my brain before my legs started moving. All I know is that out of nowhere, my body was moving faster than I think it ever had.

"Nooooooooooo!" Seemed to fill the room, it took me a moment before I realized that it was my own voice shouting this. I felt air whoosh through my hair and for a moment I felt as if my body was flying.

I gasped seeing my life change right before my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah this is just a quick chapter, I had an idea for this chapter, but I couldn't really come up with a way to get it on the page, however I have big plans for next chapter <strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Canada's POV**

I gasped as I felt a pain in my chest, I felt like I was watching my entire life pass right before my eyes. This couldn't be happing, I thought. This can't be real. Everything seemed to be completely fine until I finally fell to the earth, the realization hitting me at the same moment.

I was too late.

I saw her body fall lifelessly before finally hitting the ground; everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I got up on my hands and knees and crawled over to her, taking her limp body into my arms, tears began to run down my cheeks. I didn't even care that her blood, which seemed to be rushing out of her body, began to cover my clothes. I just didn't want to let her go. She couldn't be dying, she couldn't die! I saw as the last hints of light and life in her eyes, slowly began to fade away.

"I…l-love…y-you," she said before finally drowning in the darkness. I held her as close to myself as I could, I held her face, and stared in to her eyes.

"No, no, please don't leave me!" I shouted. "Don't die please!" I held her close in my arms, as if I could breathe life back in to her. I took in her smell, wanting to keep any part of her I could. Why did he have to kill her? Why couldn't he just see that I was in love with her?

"Oh Mattie, you have to make everything so dramatic, don't you," Al said walking a circle around Ukraine and I.

"You didn't have to kill her!" I shouted at him, finally looking up.

"You need to learn how to not be so weak, Mattie," he said cleaning his sword off using the sleeve of his shirt. "People come and go, they mean nothing; only we will last forever."

"You bastard!" I shouted tackling him the down to the ground. I began punching him in the face as fast as I could, wanting to bash his face in, I wanted to make him feel the same pain that I was feeling, both physically and emotionally, but I got distracted. Behind me there was a bright glow, I tried and tried to ignore it but I began to feel a pull towards. Reluctantly I got off of Alfred and turned to see the source of the light, _her _soul. It had to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Souls in general were spectacular, but this one, this seemed bright, purer, better. I couldn't ignore it; it just had a pull on me. I didn't want to absorb it, I didn't want it to disappear, but I couldn't fight the pull, I had to have it! I wanted it so badly! I took it in and felt the most spectacular buzz coming from my chest, I felt like it made my entire body glow. I moaned with pleasure. This soul was so much better than the last one I took in. It was completely wonderful. I no longer felt anger or hurt towards Alfred, I could only feel the shine of _her _inside me. I was content, this was enough for me. I didn't even pay any mind to the feeling of darkness that began to creep its way into my mind, this just felt too good.

"That's right bro," Al said cleaning the blood from his now broken nose off of his face. "Just give into the darkness, enjoy how it feel." He was once again walking circles around Katsuyasha and I.

I kept Kat in my arms; I knew she would be waking up soon.

"I…love you too," I whispered, letting my tears continue to fall.

I felt an odd presence float around me, and then I could have sworn it floated into Ukraine after resting around me for a few seconds, and then the presence was gone. I didn't put much interest to it, at this moment it wasn't important.

* * *

><p><strong>Native America's POV<strong>

I watched my ernetuar, (*) as he sat there holding his love watching her die, he began to whisper words of love to her, as his eyes began to weep like the rain, I felt a pain in my heart. I had not wanted to hurt him, I had not wanted to see him cry, but I had not known that he had felt so strongly for a European women, if I had, I would have stopped A me li ge (*2).

I rested my hand on his shoulder, and my other palm on her cheek, trying to comfort both of them. I had already done the spell for this dear to come back; in a little bit she would reawaken. I prayed to the gods to comfort my nannuraluk (*3) soul. I tried to calm him

"Be strong son," I whispered. "You must endure this only a bit longer." He made no motion as if he heard me. After a few minutes I sighed and left feeling terrible. I still could not be reunited with my son.

This had not been my plan. I only wanted to get back at the ones who had stolen my land and attacked my children, but A me li ge, was no longer listening to me. I kept telling him to attack England or France, but instead he wanted to attack countries like Russia and Belarus. He wanted to take over the world, and I feared that one day he would turn his back on both me and his brother. He would use my magic against me, and he would let the darkness engulf him.

I blamed myself. I had thought that he could handle the bit of darkness I put in his mind; I had thought that he would stay true to me, and he wouldn't give into the beckon call of the darkness of the souls, but I was wrong. I was stupid and I put my dear son at risk. Now he was left with the consequences, and it was because of me, because I was a bad mother.

I should have never let my feelings come over me so much. I should have never gone to him with my problems. I should have just done it myself; I shouldn't have brought my children into this. This was my problem, they had no place in extracting my revenge, but the idea was just too tempting. I wanted to be with them, I wanted them to remember me, I wanted them to know the truth. They had to remember me as their mother, not that English bastard, and the French pervert. I was their mother dammit, I gave birth to them, they should love me, not _them_!

I saw as A me li ge got up and left the room. Ernetuar held his love in his arms and continued to weep.

"My son," I called trying to get his attention. Lately he has been ignoring me. I hated being nothing more than a spirit. It really begins to hurt when everyone cannot see you. "A me li ge!"

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"My son, I hate to sound like a cawing crow, but I feel that maybe you have lost sight in what we are doing," I told him. "We are suppose to take down those English and French bastards, why is it that you play around with those other useless countries?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and made an annoyed face.

"Mother, I know what I am doing!" he said looked at me as if he was explaining it to a child.

"Really, you know that you are doing?" I asked. "Then why don't you take a look at your brother. He is crying, over the loss of his love! You hurt him, we hurt him! This is not what we are supposed to be doing; we are not supposed to be hurting each other. We are supposed to be helping each other as a family!" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated. "I don't think we should do this anymore," I told him. "We have gone too far with this…I know how to fix this."

He looked at me shocked. "No, no, we haven't gone too far with this," he shouted now anxious. "We could go so much farther! Do you realize what this sword is? It is the key to world domination. With this, Mattie and I could be kings, gods even! This isn't over," he said as he put his hands on my shoulders. "We will get your revenge, but before that we need to build up power. I promise you we will make them suffer. And as for Matthew, he will learn. He has not yet embraced the power that has been placed in front of him. He needs to learn how to utilize the power in the souls, only then will he get over the pain and guilt he is feeling. It is not as bad as he is making it seem." I saw the brightness in his eyes, like small sparks of light as he began to tell me of his plans. I could not deny that it began to scare me, the darkness that seemed to surround him in an aura.

I tried to conceal how much it hurt me to see my A me li ge like this, my little eagle. I had made a mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>England's POV<strong>

I sighed reluctantly as I again began to call the meeting to order. It seemed I could never get any rest. Yesterday's meeting had been complete hell. After the picture of Italy was shown almost everyone broke out in to a full on panic. Italy had been a beloved nation to everyone. It pretty much scared everyone to see just how ruthless the American Empire has become.

Germany, a close friend of Italy, was the one who seemed most affected by the picture. He seemed to be frozen with both shock and fear even after the picture was removed. Then when he finally snapped out of it, he threw himself in to helping out with the war against the American Empire.

A few other nations that were affected by Italy's (or any other nations taken by the American Empire) death, also stuck around after I ended the meeting, saying that they wanted to help in ending this evil Empire.

Thus the Libertas Alliance was born (An ironic name considering it was an alliance against America). Currently the Libertas Alliance consisted of Japan, Belarus, Germany, South Italy, France, China, Australia, Latvia, and Estonia (Latvia and Estonia only joined because Russia forced them to join). Today was our first meeting.

"Alright, it looks like everyone is here," I said signaling everyone to quiet down. "Let's begin the meeting." Everyone settled in their seats and adjusted the papers in front of them. "Okay, so I will begin by addressing the issue from the last World Meeting, Russia has declared war against the American Empire, and needs some major help." I looked around the room; it was odd to see everyone was paying attention; it was odd not having a certain "heroic" nation not making annoying interjections. I tried to push those thoughts out of my head. "It will take a lot to fight off the American Empire, with all the power they have been gaining, so really I would have to ask if all the members of this alliance could give at least money and supplies if not troops. We cannot let any more nations fall to the hands of the Empire." I watched as sparks of a mixture of emotions popped in to the eyes of many of them.

"Um…we…would like…to help…,"a shaking Latvia said, Belarus holding a knife to his throat. Estonia nodded, also shaking as Russia rested his arm on his shoulders.

"W-we…will d-do…it…for Lithuania," Estonia said.

"We…will give everything we have…our troops…our supplies…our money…everything," Latvia said, I tried my best to ignore that the fact that their answers were most likely influenced by Russia; I would get support where I could get it. Belarus smiled and removed the knife from Latvia's neck, Russia however seemed to pull Estonia closer, and smiled that creepy smile he always had on.

"I will also help," Belarus said unsurprisingly. "I will do anything I can for my brother."

"Alright," I said taking notes. "Anyone else?"

"I will help as well, mon ami," France said raising his hand. "I have a few troops I can spare."

"I will also help, aru," China said.

"Eh, what the hell, I will also help that borsht eating bastard," Romano said

"Um, well I would also like to help, mates, but I don't know if right now I am ready to lend out my troops, but I will send everything I can, supplies, money, everything, I'm just not sure if I want to expose my people to these conditions."

"Alright," I said. "That is very understandable, and we thank you for your support, anyone else?"

"Hai," Japan said. "I also am not in any condition to collect and send out troops, but I will do what I can for the alliance." He bowed with respect.

"Thank you Japan," I said. "And do you have anything you would like to add, Germany?" I asked. He had been the only one who hasn't said anything, yet.

"Yes," Germany said standing up respectfully. "I would also like to help Russia in the war, but rather than just assisting Russia, I would like to also declare war against the American Empire, and lead a full on attack against them."

"A-are you sure?" I asked him, surprised by his plans.

"Yes," he said. "Italy was a dear, dear friend of mine, and I will not let the bastards who killed him get away with this!" His eyes seemed to be filled with hate as he spoke about the American Empire, and what exactly happened to Italy.

"Are you sure you are ready to deal with the risks? The American Empire will not be happy about this, and I wouldn't be surprised if they retaliated. In fact I expect that we will see an attack from them very soon," I told him, concerned.

"I am ready for anything," Germany said. "I…loved Italy, now he is gone. I will not let those heartless demons get away with this! They will pay!

I nodded. "Then both of us will declare war on the American Empire! Then you, me and Russia will lead three separate attacks against them. They will not see it coming!"

Everyone's eyes lit up with excitement. This was going to be the first real stand any of the world had taken against the American Empire.

We were making real history.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so, nothing too interesting in this chapter, the first part made me sad T^T, as you and tell I am a big CanUkr fan. So yeah the next two chapters may not be that interesting, but there they are key to laying down the different storylines I have planned, so bear with me (I am so nice myself aren't I ^_^)<strong>_

_***1. This is the Inuit (or at least I hope it, I looked it up online so if it incorrect please correct me) word for son. It actually means only son, but it was the closest thing I could get, sorry Alfred, you are forgotten T^T**_

_***2. This is the Cherokee word for America, written in English. I pretty much just wrote the pronunciation of the word, but I figured it was alright considering have seen native American words written like that in many books, rather using the actual alphabet for it. **_

_***3. This is once again Inuit (fingers crossed) for polar bear; I thought that because he always has Kuma, (who has seemed to be missing for the last few chapters… I'll have to put him in the next one. ) it would prove to be a nice nick name for him. Just as I chose little eagle for Al, only I got lazy and instead of looking up how to spell "little eagle" in Navaho or Cheyenne because for Al I should really do other Native American tribes than Cherokee, oh well next time I suppose. Sorry Al once again you are forgotten. Oh well I'll make it up to him later.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: a Little America X Amelia Earhart, if you don't like it than please ignore. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**America's POV**

I sat next to Matthew rolling my eyes at how depressed he was. He just sat there, all the light in his eyes were drained. He seemed to just sit there staring off into the distance. He said nothing. He never moved. He just sat there. Mother, still babying him, asked Ukraine to leave the room, thinking it may make him feel better. I groaned.

"C'mon, bro, think about it, it is so much better this way," I said. "Now you can do whatever you want to her and she won't shoot you down."

"S-she…she's gone," he said, staring at the floor, still drained.

"No she isn't she is in the hall, waiting for you," I joked. He said nothing, I knew what he meant but it seemed he didn't find it that funny. He just looked away, I saw his lavender eyes linger on the frame of the door Ukraine had just exited a few minutes ago. I didn't understand it, he seem like he wanted her here, he needed her here, yet she kept her as far away as possible from him. He took her soul; he was her master, why didn't he want her. He showed me how hurt he was by her death, he told me that he loved her, why did he not want to be with her, this is what he wanted, he didn't want her to die, and now, thanks to Mommy Dearest's magic she is walking around, almost fully alive, what is his problem? I walked out of the hall, and found where Ukraine was standing, Italy next to her. Mattie kept Italy so close to him, but why? He was just a servant, a peasant, we were kings.

"Ukraine, come with me," I ordered.

"Yes, master," she obediently. She followed behind, I thought I saw a bit of worry pass through Italy's eyes, but it quickly vanished. It must have been my imagination. I walked to my bedroom. I wanted to speak with Ukraine, but I didn't want Mattie to hear. I doubt he could pay attention to anything, what with how depressed he was, but still I didn't want to risk it. When we were in my room, I shut the door and turned to her, she stood there in the middle of the room, with the same blank look on her face that all the servants had. I looked her over; I guess I could see why Mattie liked her. She has an amazing rack, but other than that she looked plain, Mattie was into the natural look. I have to say though, I liked her sister better, she was gorgeous, had a great body, and was of course insane, but who doesn't like a girl with a wild side, only problem was, she hated me and was in love with her brother, something I really couldn't compete with, though of course I did try. I wonder if that would be different with a servant, I guess it could be work, one of the great things about servants is that they will do whatever you tell them, even when it comes to sexual needs, something I think Mattie should take advantage of.

"What exactly is your relationship with Mattie?" I asked her.

"He is my master, and the keeper of my soul," she responded. I could hear the clear difference in her voice, she still had her accent and her voice had not changed, but all the life in it was gone, she was like a robot, I saw why Mattie was depressed, it was not her body, and looks that he was in love with, it was her soul and personality, that is what he had meant by "she's gone", I felt a twinge of guilt, I had not realized that.

I cringed as the memories of losing a loved one broke through the shell I had worked so hard to put around it. The memories flood to my head. I had been there. I had went with her on this flight, this was the first time she actually let me fly with her, oh how beautiful she looked, with joyous spark in her eyes as she worked to do the unthinkable. Now she was a woman with a wild side. She loved adventure, and she had a personality that even if you didn't agree with her view, you still fell in love with her in minutes. She was the true definition of a heroine. She was a woman like no other; no women in time could ever have spunk, and bravery like hers. She was Amelia freaking Earhart! If you ever called anything impossible, she would look you in the eye and prove you wrong, and that is what I love about her. I loved her boldness and I loved her spirit. She was the only human to ever touch my heart and I never wanted to let her go until that one day.

We were flying towards America, and I could see the excitement in her eyes, we were almost home! We had just spent the night at Australia's place drinking and eating, so I assumed we were in the Pacific Ocean, I suppose it may have been the hangovers we both had, that made her forget to fill the plane up with fuel, but I still should have reminded her. It wasn't until we were in the air that she began to notice just how low her tank was, she lowered of the air looking for any island nearby, but the fog was too thick, we could see nothing, it got to the point that the plane was now out of gas, and we were quickly plummeting toward the deep hazardous ocean, Amelia, thinking ahead, steered the ship to try an lighten the fall maybe get the plane to float, that didn't work, the plane quickly plummeted in to the water, and within seconds, the inside was fill almost to the roof with water.

"Don't worry sport," she said smiling at me. "We'll get outta this."

"How, we don't even know where hell we are, as we plummet in a metal plane to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, we'll never be able to survive this," I told her, I took her hand in mine under the water, I knew we were gonna die, and she had to believe it to, but I knew that if I died, I would die with her, we would die together.

"Never say never old friend," she said she smile, a spark in her eyes, as she scooted closer to me, kissing me one last time, I barely noticed as the plane finally filled with the ocean's water. After the kiss was over I open my eyes to find hers open too. The ocean was dark, but the light on the plane was alive enough for me to see her, for me to see that remaining light in her eyes disappear as she died, she drowned at sea, in the thing she loved most, a plane.

I was a nation at the time, and while I still kind of new, I still had the thing every nation had, immortal life, though at the time I didn't know it. I stayed with her for a few seconds, my lungs screaming in protest saying I needed to breathe, I may not be able to die a human death, but that didn't mean my body wouldn't hurt like hell in doing so. As I watched her body float gracefully in the water, I heard her voice, as clear as day, as if she were sitting right next to me whispering in my ear.

"Adventure is worthwhile in itself, go on and live your life Alfred, and don't let your adventure end because of me," she said, her voiced sound like a mother's happy sigh, though it did not come from her floating body, it calmed me and warmed me, I felt the strength I had been lacking moments ago fill me. I left her body, all while regretting it, and then swam to the shore of a nearby island named Howland, from there I flagged down a few lost fishermen and had them take me to Australia where I caught a flight back to my place. I called England when I got home, and while he had felt bad for me, having felt it before himself, he told me it was best that the world not know of my relationship with Amelia, so together we made up the story, she had disappeared, with a fellow named Fred Noonan, who was her navigator. The world at first called out our lies in shock, but eventually came to terms as they found pieces of her plane; the bodies however are still missing to this day. I remembered after she died the look in my eye that I seemed to carry for so long, the hopelessness on my face, the look that now mirrored Canada's expression. I had hurt him, the way no one should be hurt, especially by his brother, only he got a bit of a second chance.

"He loves you, right?" I asked her, snapping back to reality.

She looked at me, her face blank, but she tilted her head.

"Love?" she asked.

"What are stu-," I froze, me losing my temper would not help. "Surely you must remember what love is."

She looked at me still blank.

"I am sorry master, I have failed you," she said.

"No, no it is not your fault," I told her, I should expect that she doesn't remember emotions, she has lost all feelings emotionally, why would she understand them now?

"What do you remember from your human life with Mattie?" I asked her.

"We were friends," she told me, her eyes wandered away from me, an oddly human reaction, it surprised me.

"Don't be afraid, Kat," I said taking her hand and smiling at her. "Tell me how you really felt about my brother, you will not get in trouble, I promise."

"I remember him kissing me and…" she cut off. I stared in amazement as I saw a bit of color flash into her body as she thought of her memories, he eyes seemed slightly bluer and her face seemed distant. "Whenever I was around him…I had this odd feeling, I still have it now, I am sorry master, but I don't know this feeling, I do not know the answer." The color left immediately as she began talking to me again. I stared in shock.

"Thank You Ukraine, that is -," I began to say until the door opened interrupting me, I was about to shout at whoever it was for interrupting when I saw Lithuania walk in. I softened a bit, he was my first, and I was way too easy on him, but I guess him being my first created made him special to me. It made me wonder about the thing with Ukraine, if I could get him to feel some of his past would he begin to come alive too?

"Master, sorry to interrupt you, but Poland and I have arrived with Belarus just like you ordered, Poland is holding her in the throne room," he said politely.

"Excellent," I said unable to fight my smile, "go help Poland, I will join you in a second." I turned to Ukraine.

"S-sister," I heard her whisper, her face was blank. I felt bad for this girl that my brother loved so much; she had been through enough today.

"Ukraine, go wait in Mattie's room," I told her.

"Yes Master," she said before bowing and leaving the room. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was going soft, look what Mattie has done to me. I walked back to the throne room and found Canada who was kneeling before Natalya who was pinned to the ground; he looked up at me with a dead look in his eyes and then left the room. Why couldn't he just embrace the souls and take the easy way out? Why did he left his feelings control him? Why did he make this harder for us?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is a somewhat quick chapter, sorry for all the Nation, human references, I know that is not everyone's cup of tea, but I promise that will be the end of it. I actually only added it in as a birthdayChristmas present for my best friend Tia, and yes I know it is late, but her birthday is in January, and I wanted a time in between the two, yes this is not the exact halfway point, but it is close enough for me. I promise more action next chapter.**_

_**And btw don't listen to Al he doesn't know what he is talking about with the servants and why they feel emotion, though I guess he is close, somehow I just happened upon him making the discovery that they do have feelings and well his reasoning came out, though I guess that could work for why they feel emotions, I don't know the reason I came up with in the beginning is much more cornier than that, so I might leave it * is confused and tired* tell me what you think. Review~! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**England's POV**

"Alright," I said calling everyone to order. "We seem to be missing a few members, but we are already so far behind schedule that we can no longer wait for them." I turned to the remaining members, looks like today it would be just Japan, Belarus, Russia, The Baltics, France, China, Australia and I, Germany and Romano were nowhere to be found.

"But, Germany and Romano still have not arrived," Japan said, a worried look on his face. "Shall we not wait for them?"

"We've wait pretty long," Australia said leaning carelessly back in his chair. "We can't spend the whole meeting waiting for them."

"Australia is right, we must move, they will have to catch when they arrive," I said trying to calm some of the worried faces I saw, most of them turned from anxious to a business like focused look, except for Japan, who remained worried for his friends. I couldn't say I blamed him, they had been in the axis together, and well a friendship made by war was one that was hard to break. I moved on hoping he may get distracted with news the others may have. "Well before we really dive into things does anyone have any new updates pertaining to the cause?"

"Da, I have news," Russia said, a pained look on his face. I waited for him to continue. I saw Belarus look at her brother, giving him strength with her eyes. "Katsuyasha, my sister, has been taken…" Ivan made sure to spit out the words with every ounce of venom he had in him. Murmurs began to fill the room as the other countries began to process the information they had just learned. The Empire was growing. I felt anger just as Russia did, but I had to say that I didn't find this news surprising. I had seen a growing relationship between Ms. Ukraine and Canada. Whether it was Canada sneaking out to see her, or it was Ukraine's shouts of denial when I revealed that Canada was part of the Empire. I was not blind, I knew they were close, and as a gentleman I could also tell that they were definitely more than friends. It seemed obvious that The Empire would go after those closest to them, whether that is geographically or emotionally. It did surprise me that Canada, Matthew, had sunk so far that he did not even care that he was hurting those close to him. The ones that he had once loved now meant nothing to him.

"You know this for sure Russia?" I asked. I knew the answer, it seemed predictable that the Empire would go after her, but I needed to know for sure that she was gone, there was no room for assuming when it came to this battle, if there was any way this could be mistaken, then we still might be able to save her.

"Da," Russia said. "I went to her house yesterday, I wanted to tell her about the alliance and try to convince her to join and help her family, but she was not home. I waited all night, because I wanted to be sure that she was safe but still, she never came, I called her cell phone and left many messages, but I have heard nothing. She never leaves home!" Russia shouted as he began to get even more upset than before. "She doesn't like leaving for too long, she tells me she has so much yard work to get done! You may think I am overreacting but you don't know her like I do, this isn't like her, there is no doubt in my mind that those North American bastards took her! I will never letting them live for this, they have tortured the world for too long and for that they must die!"

"We must kill them with as much pain as possible!" Belarus said as she stood up stabbing her knife into the table. "They have taken too much from us!" Everyone in the room began to shout battle cries in agreement, and within seconds the entire room became anarchy.

"Order, order!" I shouted trying to calm them. "Settle down! We are not done handling this issue! Quiet down everyone! Have you all gone mad?" My shouts became useless, but I continued to try, I need them to hear me before they got too carried away with this, this was not the right way. Eventually they did quiet down, but it was not on account of me, but instead the loud bang as the door hit the wall, Germany and Romano rushing into the room behind it. Their faces seemed dead serious, but also seemed to have a glowing smile on them, something that until now was rare for Romano, well at least with Germany in the room.

"Hey crumpet eating bastard, have we got a plan for you…" Romano said quickly taking his seat.

"Ja, we have spent hours planning out everything, and I really think it will work, and it will really help us construct a plan to defeating this evil empire. We can learn their secrets and really begin to make a real advance in what had seemed to be an endless war," Germany said completely beaming. I saw his blue eyes sparkle like never before.

"Alright," I said seeing that we really didn't have anything else. "Let's hear it."I echoed Germany's smile, something told me that maybe we really had found an ace in a deck of Jacks.

* * *

><p><strong>America's POV<strong>

I gazed down at Belarus as I walked slow circles around her, like a lion mocking his prey; I made no move to end her, and spoke not a word, and continued to walk adding layers to the dull atmosphere. I chuckled as she finally broke and began to sob.

"Why don't you just do it already?" she demanded. "Just kill me and end it, that is what your want right?" she growled like the angry kitten she was. I couldn't help but find her adorable, rather than the fierce menacing idea she was going for. This is going to be really interesting, I thought as I knelt down, taking her face in to one of my hands, she fought to get free, but the servants were too strong, she could not break their hold. I chuckled at her frustration. She was a lot like how I used to be, easily frustrated with weakness. I moved so my face was close to hers and I ran my the tip of my nose down the side of her face, along her jaw line and through her pretty, light platinum hair.

"You know," I whispered. "I used to always think you were really pretty." I smiled at her, and I saw her look away angrily, a light blush covering her pale cheeks.

"I could never love someone as evil and heartless as you," she spat out still not looking at me. I chuckled, I didn't mind her rudeness, it was things like that that attracted me to her in the first place.

"That's, too bad," I said as I continued my circle. "You could have been my queen." She said nothing, she did nothing, she just continued to stare angrily at the wall. I snapped my fingers, getting the servants' attention. "Let her go, I want to…have a chat with her, I will call you back if you are needed, until then, you are dismissed." I told them.

"Yes master," they said bowing their head respectively. I turned to Belarus, who was no longer pinned to the floor, and was instead sitting looking at the floor, and her bindings, pathetically; I knew she wanted to be free. I walked over to her, pulling my sword out of its sheath. I wanted to this to be interesting. I used my sword to break the chains that Poland and Spain had put on her. She looked up at me surprised, but anger and hate never left her beautiful dark blue eyes.

"I am going to offer once again," I told her trying to fake a friendly look as best as I could. "I realize you are loyal to your brother, but…I am willing to give you so much more, please be my queen," I asked caressing her cheek. She looked away from me again and I her a soft growl come from her throat.

"I'd never be one with someone like you, you are a murderer, you go around hurting people, and you are pathetic!" she said, her words dripping with venom. I laughed; I had expected this much from her. That is why I had found her so interesting; she seemed so hard to break.

"Think about it, you could have anything thing you want, all you would have to do is order one of our many servants, and surely by now you know the alternative, you have seen them, you don't want that to happen to you, do you? You'd never be able to feel any emotions, you'd be a shell of the person you are now, all of your memories, feelings, the people you love, they would all be gone, they would all mean nothing to you, even your brother. Your love for him would just disappear; he would mean nothing to you," I told her. I was aware that perhaps her memories could mean something to her, but I did not want her to know that. I wanted her, and was focused on getting her, nothing could stop me. It didn't matter if she was my servant or my queen, I would own her, I would break her.

I saw something flash in to her dark eyes, the beautiful color of sapphires. She looked up at me, and I saw sparks of fear and something else that I didn't understand. Then without warning her hand was on my mine, her pointer finger lightly pet the blade of the Soul Sword. She smiled seductively at me. "Well then I guess I have I only have one option," she cooed as she climbed into my lap. She kissed my neck tenderly, her hand always staying on mine, the one that held the sword. "You know I kind of like the thought of being a queen, and you want to know what, I also thought you were kind of hot." She buried her face in my neck, so I could not see her expression, but her voice sounded convincing. I ran my hand through her nearly white hair, taking in its smell, God she smelled so good. I took in the minute, this really showed me how much of a king I have become, to be feared so much that I could have anything I wanted, even if once before it seemed out of my reach. I was lost in the glory of my victory, almost so lost that I barely even noticed when her hand moved from mind to the sword, as she began to take it from beneath my fingers. I threw her off of me, and she landed on the ground with a shocked worried look, I pointed the sword at her neck.

"You think it would be that easy to defeat me? Darling, this game has only begun; I am not ready to let anyone take away my ace." I told her, my eyes shining. Did she really think I was that stupid? That a king with so much power would even put his guard down to his queen? No, I was not so easily defeated.

"No…no," she said assuring me as she got up slowly, trying to avoid my blade. "That's not it, it is just that…what I plan to do to you does not involve a blade," she said closing the distance between us as she ran her finger through my hair and laid her lips against mine. I was still a bit weary, I knew that she was acting odd, and that she probably had a knife somewhere on her, but I gave into her offers and threw my sword so it landed on my nearby throne. She kissed me tenderly as my hands began to explore her body. She seemed just as delighted as she pulled me with her down to the floor. She quickly ripped my shirt off leaning on my chest bare, as she climbed on top of me, she sat there, looking down at me, a smile on her face, before she laid her body down on top of mine, her hands went from my chest and traced the veins on my arm and then up to my hand I felt her grip my wrists, pulling them together over my head, before I realized that it was not only her hands that I felt. She sat up quickly pulling something out of the sleeve of her dress. It was the same time that I heard her words, that I noticed she had handcuffed me.

"Now!" She shouted into the small, black, plastic square that I quickly noticed was a walkie-talkie. She had set me up! This whole thing was a set up, they had put Belarus out as bate and I had taken it! They had tricked me! I shuffled trying to push her off of me and get up when I saw her pull a knife from her other sleeve. "I wouldn't try it if I were you, freedom fries," she ordered, the knife at my neck. I chuckled, even now her fierceness just seemed so cute to me. My chuckles were cut off my a few loud crashes as I assumed the troops began to flood in. I thought about calling in my servants and having them help me, but then I worried about the risk, she could kill me. They had put a lot of thought in this plan, now I will have to let this play out without my pawns. Only then can I begin to show them my real power.

* * *

><p><strong>Canada's POV<strong>

I had headed back to my room angrily after seeing Natalia in chains in the throne room. I had just went through seeing Kat die, I wasn't sure I was okay with seeing her sister, my friend, die as well. I ran to my room for sanctuary, but I was walked straight into the other thing I was trying to avoid. _Her, _she was sitting there, on my bed, doing nothing, but just sitting there.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked her surprised to find her here; I almost felt my breath catch in my throat when I heard her speak.

"I am sorry master, have I upset you?" I expected to see the buds of tears come to her eyes as she said it, the way they used to always do when she thought she had done something wrong, I smiled as I thought of how much I used to comfort her, how much I used to really care for her, I had dreamed of making her my wife one day, because I just loved caring for her so much, but it seemed now that was not much of an option. "Master, my other master, ordered me to come here and wait for you."

"No, no, it is fine if you are here," I paused and turned and poked my head out the door. "Italy, you might as well come in too," I shouted waiting for him to come. Sure enough after a few seconds he appeared at the door, I moved so he could enter, rather than sitting on the bed he just stood there, uselessly in the, middle of the room. I ignored him and sat on the bed, beside Ukraine. I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to see how much she had changed, how much she had lost, but I was too afraid that her soul may had been the only part of her that loved me, that maybe the girl whom I had fallen in love with had died, just as her humanity. I felt almost hopeless seeing her like this, but then I remembered Italy, the way he still seemed to have human parts of him, the sparks that came into his eyes, and the way he had comforted me right after I had killed him, maybe she had some humanity still in her as well, what if I could do something to maybe get the servants more like how they were when they were alive, not exactly. I mean they were living without their soul, but if I did something to help _her,_ to maybe bring her back…

I turned to her. "Kat," I said calling her attention. "Kat!" She finally looked at me, and I ignore the pain in my chest as I took in her paleness, they way she looked so morbid, the grey in her eyes that used to be so blue. "A-are you…I mean do you…do you remember anything?" I asked my heart beating like crazy. I felt like my entire life was on the line. I hated the dead feeling that seemed radiate out of her boring, spacey eyes, but I gazed into them, feeling like somehow I could take my feelings and transfer them into her. "Like before, before the change…you told me you loved me, do you still feel that way?" I didn't know how else to ask her, I knew from how little Italy reacted, that she probably didn't understand, but I had to try, maybe somehow, some way, she remembered.

"L-love?" she said her eyes becoming dazed, dazed was good, it was at least something. I saw as she began to think it over considering the meaning, I was both surprised and relieved to see her react this way, it was a bit different from Italy, but I considered that to be good. Then as an odd gesture that seemed to surprise both of us, she laid her head on my shoulder. I didn't move, not wanting to startle her, I wanted to just have this moment, I put my arm around her, pulling her closer, and leaned my head against her, I looked over at her, with my eyes, trying not to move my head, and found her appearance the same as before, emotionless, grey, but I thought I saw a shock of electric blue in her eyes. I tried to keep my appearance calm, thinking that somehow I could take her feelings away with my happiness, but on the inside I was exploding with excitement. She was in there, somewhere! I sighed and turned to look at her, finally breaking the moment, unable to bear it, I wanted to know what else she remember, what else she had kept from her life, but right when I was about to say the words a huge crash came from outside, loud enough that it actually startled me. I was about to tell Italy to go see what it was, but then I remembered that that seemed like something Alfred would do, I did not want to be like him. So I reluctantly got up from the bed leaving Ukraine sitting on it alone, I could have sworn she looked a little confused. "It's alright," I told her. "I will be right back, wait here."

"Yes Master," she said. I sighed as her obedience reminded me just how deeply she was whipped, how much she had changed.

"You don't have to calm me master, darling, just call me Mattie." I told her as I walked to the door. I was surprised when I opened my door to see people running around the building armed with many weapons, they were human, but they did not wear the uniforms that America has designed, instead they had a …different uniform, one I did not recognize."Italy, keep Ukraine safe until I return" I told him as I walked out of my room, shutting the door. I followed the soldiers, attempting to blend in when all of a sudden I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I did not have to turn to know who it was, I could tell just by his voice.

"Where the fuck is my systra!" he shouted spinning me and then grabbing me by my throat, I felt my feet lift off the floor. I couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK, yes I know, somewhat of a cliffie there, but I did not mean for it to be like that at first, initially this scene is marking around the half point of this story…though this is not the climax, I actually really wanted to put this one whole scene in to one chapter, but I am not even half done with the scene and the chapter is already way too long, so I will hopefully finish the second half soon and then get it up so you guys won't just be hanging there for too long, but I am really excited for this scene. I actually did not come up with this scene at first when the idea of the story came, some reviews actually inspired this, you guys wanted Belarus to fight back against America, and I was trying to think of a way for her to do that, in case you were wondering why was kind of OOC, and well I thought why not have this has my big turning point, and this scene really helped me transition from what I have now to an idea I wanted to do but didn't know how, so keep reviewing because you guys are my inspiration, and I promise to update sooner~! <strong>_

_**Also if it wasn't too clear, England's POV does take place before America's part, a little bit of a flashback I guess, it doesn't make sense yet, but it will I promise.**_

_**Oh and sorry if none of the card analogies make sense, I really only play blackjack and I really don't know much about other like for real card games, I think I actually might have used too many of them XD, that and chess analogies, I have been watching way too much black butler and Alice in Wonderland**_

_**Any way I am becoming a crazy rambling author now so I guess I will end it here XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**America's POV**

I watched in silence as Belarus continued to chain me up, I made no attempt to fight or struggle, the knife always staying in Natalia's hand. I knew without my sword I was powerless, and if she killed me now I would have no way of continuing my reign as king. At least if she left me tied up I could plot my escape, there was no way I could do that if I was dead.

Belarus smiled at me darkly when she had finished. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I would love to stay and keep you company, but I have a job to do." She blew me a mocking kiss, chuckling evilly before leaving the room. I continued to hear the troops march through the building, destroying it, tearing things off the wall and breaking anything they could. Silly humans, did they really believe I couldn't rule without my castle? I was quite the capable king; I could do whatever I wanted.

I looked down at my bindings. Belarus for the most part had recycled the ones that she wore only a few minutes ago. She had handcuffed my writs together, and places a tight chain around my legs, which were held in place with a big steel lock. She had done well with chaining me up; I couldn't move if I tried, her only mistake however was not handcuffing my arms behind my back. I smiled as my hand sat together on my lap. This would be easy to escape from. I bent my knees, and brought them to my chest, feeling as the metal dug through my clothes in to my skin, the pain seemed to scream out in protest, but I ignored it and placed the handcuffs on the bottom of my shoes. I took a calming breath before kicking my feet out with all my might and breaking the chain that connected the two handcuffs.

I smiled looking at my now free hands. This was all too easy. I flipped on to my stomach and then used my arms to crawl across the room to my throne where my sword rested. Another mistake Belarus had made, she had forgotten to take the sword. Maybe she had figure there was no way I would be able to get all the way across the room to retrieve it, yet another mistake, underestimating my power. As I approached the throne, I reached my arm up and grabbed the sword, feeling as my power began to rush back into me. I chuckled this had been a really clever plan, I had to give them that, but sadly they had underestimated me, and for that their fun had to end.

I placed the sword next to me as I flipped in to a sitting position. Once I was upright, I took the sword and slowly placed it under the chains that bound me. I moved the blade slowly and carefully, being wary of my body. Once the sword was in place, I pause closing my eyes, and breathed slowly, ignoring all of the distractions that seemed to rush through the building. I found my center core and without another thought I gripped the sword will all of my might and stroked upward with the blade, I ignored as I felt as the chains seemed to tighten on my legs, marking them and bruising them. I continued to use all of my force until I heard the happy sound of metal breaking. I opened my eyes now and gazed down at all the now broken chains. I quickly placed my sword back into the leather sheath that still hung at my belt, and then pulled the rest of chains off of my legs.

When I was finally free I stood up, despite the pain that protesting in my aching legs, and crept my to the door, not wanting to draw any attention. I silently pulled my sword out and kept it close to my side. I watched as the humans ran past, I was guessing that they had orders to secure the servants, poor bastards there was no way they were going to be able to leave with the servants without orders from me.

I waited watching the humans go by, there was no need to attacking them, I knew there was no way they were doing this on their own, they were nothing but pawns, what I really wanted was the king. I knew Belarus was not smart enough to plan this whole thing out on her own, after all she hung on every word her brother said and it's not like he was the world's smartest guy either, there had to be a higher power in this plan, after all she was maybe a knight or bishop at best, there had to be a bigger mastermind behind the plan. I smiled as fate seemed to send me an answer as England walked into view. Just the man who I was waiting for, without another thought I jumped out from behind the door way armed with my sword in the air. I saw him as he looked over surprised, I had caught him off guard, there was no way he would be able to defend himself now. I shouted with victory as my blade inch closer, when all of a sudden something I had not expected made its way, intercepting my blade's path to the poor Brit's heart.

"No!" he shouted jumping in front. I gasped surprised seeing my blade begin to slice through his shoulder. Blood seemed to explode from his wound and I heard Native America scream as she materialized at my side, what the hell was he doing? This was the second time he had double crossed me!

* * *

><p><strong>Canada's POV<strong>

I felt Russia's grip tighten around my neck as I felt any remaining oxygen exit from my body.

"Answer, or die a painful death!" he order. My hands went up to the place where his gripped my throat, trying to pull it off, anything, I just needed to breathe. I felt my head go light.

"C-can't…b-breath," I gaped out; his eyes grew hard as he considered my words. He paused a moment before throwing my body down against the nearest wall. I felt pain explode into my body as my back hit the wall, and then once again as my body finally fell to stone ground. I cough feeling the wind get knocked out of me. I looked up at Russia, in time to see him smile before he kicked me so hard I went from laying on my stomach to laying on my back.

"Now, you will answer me, da." He said smile a smile so dark it scared the shit out of me.

"She-she is safe, I made sure of it," I told him. I saw his eyes soften a bit before they hardened again with anger and hate.

"Safe? You think that is funny don't you? She isn't safe! You killed her! She is dead! And as if it wasn't enough for you to just take her life; you had to take her soul too! Now she roams the Earth, a mockery of what she used to be! How about this though, we make a trade, you took her life, now I get to take your life, then we will be even, da!" He said his voice seemed eviler than I have ever heard it, I felt myself afraid of him just on his voice alone, his words just seemed to strike even more fear into me. I had no reason to fear death, after everything I have witnessed, death would at least be a peaceful rest, but knowing that he would be delivering it made me genuinely afraid.

"Please, please, I can help!" I shouted finding myself begging. "I have a theory…of how to bring the servants back! I can't restore their souls, but I think I know a way of at least getting them to feel again!" I shouted, I knew it wasn't fair for me to not want to die, after all, I had killed a innocent man and witnessed the death of my girlfriend, and then rather than mourning her I consumed her soul, and yet to top it all off, I was not too guilty about consuming the souls, in fact, I still had a craving for more souls, a sort of part of me that just yearned for more power, yet I found myself begging for my life, giving everything I had left.

Russia paused for a moment, considering what I had to offer, before the smile returned to his face, and he removed his bloody metal faucet pipe from inside his jacket. "I'm sorry," he said. "We don't want your help." His voice sounded so could and hateful, almost like death it's self, yet the smile on his face seemed almost mocking, as if it were all just a game and he had just won. He raised the pipe over his head ready to strike, and I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the pain as I received penance for my sins.

"No Russia, don't!" I heard his voice call. His voice sounded like an angel in comparison to what Russia's was only moments ago. I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of the Britannia Angel himself, England. He was dressed in his normal military clothes, far from the garb that the actual Britannia Angel wore, but all the same he had just saved my life and I was in debt. "If you kill him then we will only be that much farther from finding out how to save your sister, we need him." Russia paused and looked at him disappointed and then glared at me.

"However Canada," England said looking down at me. "Give us any reason, fight us in any way, and I won't hesitate in letting Russia have his way. This is your only warning."

"I won't fight you," I told him. "I have been fighting for your side from the beginning." He nodded, not really convinced but all the same offered me his hand. I took it as he helped me get to my feet; I felt my body scream in protest from my previous beating. I walked with England through the hall as he began to explain the plan.

"America is in the throne room, according to what Belarus said, he should be chained up, and initially what we are planning here is to collect all of America's victims and try and find a cure from their current situation, also to take America in to custody, he has now become a criminal of the world and we need to figure out what we are going to do to him." He paused and glanced at me. "You are considered to be more of his accomplice, so you are not exactly innocent either, but I am sure if you genuinely help, we might be able to cut you a deal in the end."

I nodded, not really concerned with my fate, I would take whatever I could get, though I knew I deserved much more. Britain and I continued to walk in silence. "You know, I never really wanted to hurt anyone," I told him, I felt more like I wanted more for him to believe me than really wanting to get everyone to believe that I am still a good person. I just wanted him to not see me as a criminal, despite all that I have done, he was still the man that raised me, and I don't think I could live with him hating me. England looked at me his green eyes soft.

"I guessed as much, America seems to have a way of controlling people, making them do thing that they don't want to, but still…," England said cutting off. I knew what he meant; I still had some fault over all of this.

I knew he would probably want to handle America by himself and have everyone else handle the servants, I saw as he made his way to the throne room, only further proving my theory. I could see the throne room from where we were, it was only a few steps further down the hall, I saw as England quickened his pace, I knew he would not feel at rest until he knew that America could not attack anyone. I saw as he began to approach the door way, only a few feet away, and my instincts began to scream at me. He's in danger, He's in danger, I tried to rationalize my thoughts, saying that everything was fine and that America was tied up, there was no way he could hurt anyone, but that didn't stop my feet from moving faster, trying to catch up with him. Then with a flash I saw as my entire world began to freeze and move in slow motion. I saw as Alfred, who had been hiding behind the doorway, clearly not tied up, jumped out, armed with the sword. I saw as he got closer and closer to England. The sword raised and ready to kill, I knew what it meant if that sword hit me, I knew what would happen, but I wasn't going to let it happen again, I wasn't going to let another person's life slip through my hands, I launched my body. I heard as Russia shouted behind me in an unknown language. He tried to grab me, to stop me, but I moved too fast, it wasn't until I was actually hit, that I realized I was shouting. Everything seemed so clouded and muffled, like I was having an out of body experience, I barely even felt it as the sword cut through my shoulder.

I also began to hear a very familiar voice; it was a woman's voice. One that I knew well, but at the same time it was completely strange to me, she was screaming with fear, I looked to see her, to what danger was attacking her, but I saw nothing, there was no women, and there was no danger, but where was the screaming coming from. My head began to hurt as the world then rushed to catch up with my actions, I felt the pain stab in to my shoulder and I cried out in agony, yet I felt no regret for my actions, huh, maybe I was not as bad of a person as I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Canada's POV**

I groaned in pain as I continuously felt the pain grow and grow. I felt him remove the sword from my shoulder blade, and the pain seemed to float back even more like a sudden rush.

"What the hell are you doing?"America shouted, without even hesitating he kicked me in my stomach, and the air rushed of me, I fell and tried to catch myself with my arms but the gaping hole in my shoulder screamed in protested and pushed me down further, and I was now laying on my stomach. I groaned as the pain rang in my ears like bad music.

"Watch it, America!" Britain shouted behind me, I could barely hear him over the ringing in my ears. His voice sounded cold and strong but I could also detect some fear and insecurity in there.

"Or what, you make eat some of your cooking," America sneered a bone chilling smile on his face; his eyes so heartless and cold seemed to shine ice blue. "Face it Arthur, you've got nothing on me, and you never did, now if I were you I would gather your troops and men and all those people and get the hell out of here before I turn around and kill all of you." He looked down at me, his eyes growing colder. "I would kill you right now, but it seems I need to take up a few issues with my dear twin brother. I saw him stab the sword straight down, and felt as it pierced through my leg. I screamed out in pain.

"No America, I am not leaving!" Britain shouted. "Not without you and Canada, you two are my responsibility, and I will see to it that both you are put to justice." England's face looked as steady and strong as a rock, and while anyone would find that kind of emotion scary, Alfred found it amusing, his glared into an evil happy grin. He looked as if he were excited to see a challenger, and as if he had been waiting for this battle with England, for a very very long time.

"Silly England," America laughed. "You've really think you have won, that you have in convenience me, don't you? Well I have news for you Red coat, I am nowhere near losing. This is only the beginning of the game, a game that I cannot lose. I saw America stand up, I knew he was now forgetting me lying here on the floor, he had gotten both an arm and a leg; he knew there was no way for me to escape. He knew I was trapped here; he would go after Britain and show him just how capable he really was.

"Go…just leave!" I shouted to England and Russia. "I'll be fine, just go!" I want my mind to believe that those words were a lie, but something in them held true, I knew America would not kill me, I knew I had something protecting, something that America didn't want me to know about, I knew that there was some way to beat him, and something told me that I had a big deal when it came to it, the only thing was I didn't know what it was, and how I could beat him with it. I searched through my looking for anything that would click but nothing came. All I could come up with were questions. Why me, why was I the key? Why did America want me so badly? Why hadn't he just killed me already? Surely he knew that I did not like this? He had to know how much I hated being involved! So why has he worked so hard to keep me? It couldn't simply be because I was his twin brother, because France and England were the two men who raised him, and many times he has shown no hesitation towards him them or any friends he had back when he was the normal America. It was like as if he could not feel anymore, as if he just couldn't care. Many people have already died because of him and rather feel regretful about it he simple looks forward to all the more people he can kill and corrupt. He has gotten to the point that it no longer matters to him who it is, he will still simply take their soul, but why not me? Why was I the only one he hesitated with? He said before it was the souls that made you want to kill, and I will admit to feeling a yearning inside me, a want for more souls, but I still am horrified with the thought of another person dying because of my hands, I still have no bloodlust to kill.

America glared down at me hearing my words, "you really need to shut up there, bro," he said as he hit me in the head with the back of the sword. I winced but kept my gaze on England.

"Please, just go!" I yelled at him, and England look unsure, but seeing America beat me up seemed to make him want to stay anymore. Al seemed to notice this as well. He smiled, loving that he had an audience. He raised his sword up above his head, ready to bring it down on me. As I stared up helplessly at the point I was only a little conscious of England and Russia who stood only a few feet away. Once again I began to feel like everything was moving in slow motion. As the sword inched towards me I could quite literally see my life flashing before my eyes. I wanted to believe this was the end that I would no longer have to put up with any of this, that I would just be a soulless servant with no real idea of what was going on. I wanted that, it seemed like a peaceful rest before death, but something in my head told me this wasn't the end, and this was the same something that told me I could beat him.

As the blade flew closer to my body I closed my eyes, and thought of Ukraine, he smile, her laugh anything I could, and then when I opened my eyes to finally meet death, I saw a bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>Native America's POV<strong>

I watched helplessly as America raised his sword over my poor u-we-tsi*. This was not supposed to happen; they were supposed to work together. The legend told me that this would happen, but I worked so hard to stop it, this couldn't be happening not after all the work I had done to prevent it. I materialized next to America, I had to try and warn him, if the stories were correct then I would need to save my poor A-me-li-ge (America) before he locked in his own death.

"My son, you cannot do this, you not kill him with that sword," I warned him, praying to the gods that he would for once listen to me. I could not allow my son to perish. He rolled his eyes at my words, but made no move to stop his attack. "America, you must listen to me! This is wrong, you have proved your power, now please let your brother up, please before it is too late! You cannot do this!"

"Watch me," he sneered under his breath. I watched the blessed sword of souls cut through the air nearing the body of my little Inuit. It got closer to his body, only now it was no longer aimed at nonfatal places, like his shoulder or his leg, it was head for his chest, he was going to slam the sword in to his heart. I turned away in horror and I heard the blade cut through his skin, I hear Matthew scream out in pain. My poor son, I began to count the seconds on my fingers

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13

A beam of light then filled the room emitting from Inuit's chest. The light was a white one, the purest of all the phosphorescence of souls, and following the light there was a certain hum that reminded me of the spirit realm. I knew it was all true then, and I knew that there was no way to fight the future anymore.

The warrior of Light had been chosen.

* * *

><p><strong>America's POV<strong>

A blinding light exited Canada's chest, right in the place where I had stabbed. I knew this was different, I knew this wasn't supposed to happen, I knew this was wrong, but I continued to press harder and hard with my sword. I had to get through him, I had to kill him, I had to get his soul! But as I pressed on as I dug deeper, the blood coming from his body stopped, and the white light beaming from him seemed to only get stronger, the angelic hum that came with it seem to get louder and consume all of my thoughts. Before I realized it, I felt a burning feeling radiating throw my arm, looked down at the sword still not totally registering what was going on, the sword which wall usually completely silver, was not completely red, and felt as if it were on fire. I tried dropping it, as a complete knee jerk reaction, but my hands would not move from the blade, I felt as if they were welded together, yet the sword continued to burn my skin, I felt as my skin began to blister and burn, and I saw as smoke began to rise from it. The only thing I could think to do was to pull the sword from Canada.

I Felt like King Arthur, as my sword seemed to be stuck in him as if his body was stone and the Soul Sword was actually the Excalibur. After I finally pulled it from his body I saw as the light died down, and my sword began to cool turning back to it natural color. I gazed up at where Native America and England stood, noticed that Russia was not longer here, he must have fled when everyone was blinded by the light. England seemed to rotate glance from both me and Canada, who lay on the ground, not moving, his eyes were open, but his body did not move, I was only slightly aware of his breathing. I looked back up at England whose eyes were closed and his lips were fast, muttering lines under his breath. At first I thought he was praying, but then as I began to feel invisible chains lock around my body, constricting me, did it finally sink in that he was saying a binding spell, I tried to fight it and break free, but the chains were both invisible and invincible. I fell to ground landing next to Canada as I felt the spell chains bind my leg. The sword was still locked close to my body, so I knew I had not completely lost, but I also knew this was where they would leave, they would all get out perfectly find, and hell they might even take Canada and some of the servants with them. I continued to fight the chains harder and harder, England may be skilled with magic, but not even his could last forever. I fought the chains, vowing to get my revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Canada's POV<strong>

My eyes filled with the light as it consumed me. All I saw was light and letter and numbers codes that seemed to poor information in to my brain. It looked similar to the error codes you saw on a computer, though something told me that this was no error. As the codes continued holding all the information that my brain held, all the memories I had felt, and all the emotions I felt, I began to hear a voice I had not heard in a very long time, my mother's voice.

"Canada," she called. "Canada, go into the light, my son, go into the light. I felt like I could reach her, voice was so close I could almost feel it, but as I looked around there was nothing it was like I was in a blank white room.

"Mom, Mom," called but I got no answer, I continued to search, but I couldn't find her.

"Go in to the light Matthew," he voice said. "Just go in to the light." Her voice said, now sounding even more distant. I couldn't understand what she meant. What did she mean go into the light, I couldn't understand. I continued to look through this confusing place when I came across a plain white door. I was reluctant to open it at first, but I figured I had nothing to lose, I turned the knob and walked into the room that seemed to be glowing, and as I did I felt my body go through an intense change, my body seemed to radiate in light, and everything seemed to glowing. My head to fill with thoughts of light and happiness, I saw all of my friends, smiling and laughing, I saw Ukraine looking as if she were glowing with happiness, I saw us kissing, and I felt the feeling of love float between us, I saw Italy, smiling, his old self, and he walked at Germany's side, laughing and chatting. All of these made me feel happy and as the change the pictures moved faster and faster, smiling face, and happiness, I found myself calling "No" as the change came to an end and the pictures began to fade away, I ran after them, but I began to fade away as well, the next thing I know, I am on the floor, blood covering my body and chest aching with intense. I peek upward finally realizing where I was, when my eyes caught those of my mother. Her light brown hair and her faire slightly tanned skin, she was as beautiful as ever, yet her face was sad as she looked at both me and who I had to guess was America.

"U-we-tsi," she whispered looking like she may cry. I wanted to tell her that I was fine, that she didn't need to worry about me, but only rough air seemed to come out of my mouth. I longed to comfort her but nothing happened, and then without warning I felt as strong arms locked around me and began to carry me away. I reached for her, seeing a flashback of my childhood, when I was first taken from her, "No," I wanted to say. "I want to be with her" but not a single world left my lips as I watched her leave me again, too soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, sorry for the delay with posting this chapter, I have had really busy past few weeks what with finals and the start of a new semester, it got to the point that when I got home I was too tired to really write, so if you read any of my other stories you'll probably notice a delay with those as well, so I will try to pick up my schedule again, but I can't promise anything, anyway please review because reviews make me want to write even when my brain is tired. *<strong>_ _**U-we-tsi means son in Cherokee.**_

_**Also any guesses on what is happening with Canada, I mean I kind of said it but it is all still not exactly explained, which I shall put more into detail in future chapters, just for what you have right now do you guys have and ideas for what might happen. I love hearing your ideas or suggestions, so leave a review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>England POV<strong>

I'm not sure what maybe me do it, but something in my mind said it needed to be done, I knew with these conditions we would not be able to last longer, I knew it was time to leave, though without really thinking I began to mutter a binding spell. The words seemed to pop in my head as I watched America struggle with his suddenly burning hot sword, and although it was a spell I didn't use that much and rarely ever practice I seemed to recall the lines perfectly as they floated in to my memory. I whispered them under my breath, not wanting America to catch me, and for the most part he was oblivious, until I whispered the final line, then I saw as his ice blues that seemed to now glow with rage met mine and realization dawned on his face. It was already too late for him to stop me however, the damage had been done, I saw with my magic sight as the nearly invisible chains imprisoned him and made him immobile. My emerald eyes then found their way to Canada. I'm not sure what made me save him, perhaps it was how pathetic he looked, almost beaten to near death, and my fatherly instincts kicking in, after all I had raised that nation most of his life, even if memory didn't always permit me to recall it, but something in me told me I needed him, and that I couldn't just let him die, and though despite the challenge it would add to my mistake I took him into my arms, ready to save him. I saw in his eyes as they looked distant and cloudy, I was happy to see he was conscious but their faint appearance worried me, I knew he did not have much longer, I needed to get him out of here. I struggled, once again holding a, man who had more height than I, but I did my best to walk fast, I fumbled with him in my arms to reach my walkie-talkie.

"All unit retreat to headquarters immediately," I yelled into it. "This is a direct order, waste no time!" I continued to walk towards the door pleased to see as more men rushed past me, in the mix I was able to see Russia and Belarus directing the humans out of the exit. I waited with Canada for them to pass, glad to see as Canada gained more color and his lavender eyes became a bit more focused.

"L-let me down," he whispered. I could barely hear him over the soldiers marching and the countries yelling orders in various languages.

"What, but you were stabbed in the leg, there is no way in hell I am letting you walk!" I yelled at him.

"Just do it, we'll get out of here a lot faster than you carrying me," he said back his voice gaining a bit of strength. I couldn't argue with that, three legs were better than two, though I was sure I speed wouldn't improve that much. I let him down. We stood together, his arm on my shoulder and arm around his waist. I still held most of his weight on my body, but he at least tried by holding a good portion of his on his good foot. I waited as the rest of the humans exited. I was about to go when I realized, we were missing two people. Although I had been distracted by Canada, I had seen most of the countries exit with their troop except for Germany and Romano, where the hell were they.

"Germany and Romano, status update now, where the hell are you?" I yelled in to the communication device. I waited no answer. "Germany, Romano, answer me now, where are you, we have to leave?"Nothing, great, I set Canada down, wary of his wounds. "I'll be back in a tick, I just need to find them, there is no way I am leaving those two behind." Matthew gave me an unsure look; I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. We didn't have much time, it didn't take a magical genius to know that those chains could be broken, and America was sure to close to finally breaking free, but I would not let more countries fall to the hands of him, the point of this mission was for us to win, not to give him more of an advantage. "Don't worry; we will make it out of here alive. I went off to find the two of them, my heart pounding like the ticks of a clock in my chest, I knew any minute now that clock would strike twelve and I would be too late, I would doom all of us to become yet another group of victims to fall to America, but I kept on moving forward, knowing that somehow I would keep my word, and make it out of here alive.

I walked down a separate hallway, staying clear of the one I knew America was down, I grateful that this building was build like a big circle with various rooms filling the middle, I could pretty much explore most of it without ever really running in to America, but now was not the time to explore. I zoomed down the hall, careful to not trip over piece of brick and wood that lay on the floor. I tapped in to some of my magic abilities, letting my senses guide me to where they and relying on that alone seemed to save me a ton of time.

I found the quickly, not too surprised to find them fighting to get the servants to come. Romano was gazing sadly at Spain calling him many different curse words in both Italian and Spanish as he tried to get him to move, and Germany, rather than keeping a cool head simply continued to yell at all the servants when they showed no action towards his demands. I felt exhausted as I saw that they had made no move towards my orders, they had nearly been abandoned and killed all because they too busy doing this rather than listening to orders.

"What the blood hell are you wankers doing?" I yelled getting their attention. "Did you not hear my orders; we need to get the bloody hell out of here!" Germany looked up at me and then back at Romano, who was now staring sadly at Spain, I knew he was close with Spain, and I had to guess that it would be hard for him to leave him, but I did not have time to go back and get Canada and have him give him the orders. "Listen Romano, look at Spain, look at how lifeless he has become, if we do not get out of here America is going to kill us, then we will become just as lifeless and dead as he is. Do you want that to happen? Do you want to lose your soul, your emotions and all of your memories?" He gazed at me reluctantly. "Spain would want you to live," I told him. "He would want you to leave and live your life." Romano nodded and despite his love-hate relationship with Spain I knew that he knew it was true, Spain loved him, and would want him to live and find a way to help. Romano and Germany stilled looked a little unsure, but began to walk towards where I stood in the doorway, leaving the emotionless servants behind them. I motioned for them to follow me and began to sprint down the hall, moving as fast as I could.

I was about half way to Matthew when I heard the sound my ears had been praying to no hear, it was unmistakable and seemed to radiate through the entire building, it was one that made my hope drop right down to the soles of my shoes. I heard the breaking and bending of metal, followed by the ring as magic made its self known, the very sound made my magic send chills right down my body as my hearted began to pound faster and my feet moved catching even more speed. I knew it had been down. The chains had been broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Canada's POV<strong>

I watched as England ran away, leaving to go find the two countries that were still missing, I wanted to yell to him and tell him it was too late, but something stopped me, perhaps it was guilt, more people should not have to die at the hands of this evil empire. So I let him go, as I began to realize that I had somewhere to go as well.

I shifted my weight, causing sharp pains to flash through my body. I felt explosions of pain in both my shoulder and leg as I used my good arm to drag my body back towards the hall where England had just carried me from, my room was near here, there was just a little way's to go to get there. I had to take her with me. I had to make sure Ukraine was safe from America. I dragged my aching body, leaving a trail of smeared blood behind me. My body begged for me to stop, my head began to swim with my loss of blood, but I kept moving I need her; I would not leave her here for his control.

I was almost to my room, my head now dizzy, I could see my room ahead, I had already rounded the corner and my room sat in front of me, I could see it now, it was within reach, when suddenly my vision was blocked. At first I thought that maybe I had passed out, or death had finally gotten its cold hands around me, when I realized what I was seeing. I felt as the familiar warm presence made its way to me, and the smell of a campfire and the deep pine of the woods filled my nostrils, without having to look up I knew who was standing in front of my, not that I hadn't recognized her by the sight of her light deerskin dress. It was my mother; I shifted my weight and sat up on my good arm to see her. She smiled down at me, her face unchanged by time, her wonderful brown eyes looked sad, but there rest of her face seemed to hide it well with her welcoming smile. I seemed speechless as I tried to speak to her, my entire life I had lived without her, she had seemed nothing more of the presence of a distant dream, but now here she stood in front of me, as real as ever. I wanted to reach and touch her, feel the warmth of her soft deerskin dress, but I was afraid that her sight was nothing more than a delusion, a sight caused by my shortness of blood. I just sat there gawking at her, pretending that she was real.

"My son, can you hear me?" she asked kneeling down and lightly brushing my cheek with her hand. "You don't have much time." I sat there still gawking at her, and feeling her warm against me. I wanted so much to just get up and wrap my arms around her, to have her hold me the way mothers were suppose to have her wash away all my problem, but I sat there, frozen with shock, barely even feeling my wounds anymore.

"M-m-mother," I was able to stutter out. I saw a brilliant smile spread across her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged my head to her chest.

I heard tears in her voice as she spoke. "Y-you can see me! My dear son you can see me!" I sat there enjoying the comfort I felt coming her, all of my worries seemed to just disappear as I sat there with her holding me. I had found my mother, after years of searching I had found her! She sat there happy for a few moments before she pulled away quickly, her eyes seemed glued on my wounds, I saw as her white clothes were now stained with drops of blood. She looked at me seriously. "My son, you must not leave with that Englishman, you must stay here with me and your brother," he voice broke with sadness and her eyes looked desperate.

"What?" I asked shocked. Why was she asking me to do this? Surely she knew America would kill me? I saw her she was there when she almost did, why would she want me to stay, did she not know how evil he has become?

"Please my son; if you don't, I fear bad things will happen! It will be the end of either you or your brother! Please I do not want to lose anymore of my children, a mother doesn't deserve this much heartbreak," tears fell from her eyes. Only they were not regular tears, they were a certain crystal blue, I watched as they fell to the ground, I waited for them to hit my arms or my leg, but I saw as with contact to me they just disappeared, they seemed to just blow away like nothing more than dust or sand. I gazed up at her, hating to see her cry; I wanted to comfort her, to tell her I wouldn't allow for her to feel any more sorrow, but without warning the words that I spoke seemed to choose themselves and left my mouth without any thought.

"I can't, I will not let him control me anymore, what he is doing isn't right," my words wanted to continue, to tell how I needed to rise above America before it was too late, but I caught myself, I waited in silence for her response. To my surprise a sad smile reached her lips.

"At least I raised one to be just," I heard her whisper under her breath, words she didn't want me to hear. "Are you sure about this, you should know once you make this decision you can never undo it."

"I'm sure! I will not let America's evilness," I told her, feel the rage of the fight fill me.

She nodded somberly. "Alright then, my Kanata, although I do not agree with you decision I will accept it. I just want you to know something, do not blame you brother for the evil he is doing, it was not his fault, it was mine. I am the reason he is so wrong, it is something I will never be able to live down. The loss of my children is only m fault." She reached down and laid both of her hands on my wounds. "Now you don't have a lot of here, if there is anything I can do to start to do to make up for my mistakes, is give you my strength. I felt as something began to flow in to my body in an indescribable way, my wounds began to throb but I felt as the pain began to become dull, after awhile they didn't seemed to be so serious, unless you looked at them, and my head didn't seem to spin as much. I saw as mother stood up and offered me her hand, I took it, surprised that she felt solid, and stood. She wrapped her arms around my neck once more and then disappeared, I knew that that would probably be the last time I would ever see her, and I felt a hard sadness in my chest. I wasted no time, as I now limped to the room moving faster than I had before, I walked in, happy to see that both Italy and Kat were in the same place I had left them, I saw as the both of the servants looked at me. I saw as emotion seemed to flash into their eyes even more, they looked amazed somehow though I had no idea why. I snapped them out of it as I began to give orders. Ukraine, coming with me, we are leaving. She nodded and got up from where she was sitting she walked over to me and without me telling her to, she put her arm around my waist and placed mine on her shoulders, the same way that England had done a little while ago. Ukraine and I turned ready to leave; I looked back at Italy about to give the order for him to follow us when I heard a familiar sound rush through the building. I was no wizard but the sound seemed to tell itself of magic, and right then I knew what had happened, the chains had broken. America was now free. I thought frantically of what to do, we need to buy some time. "Italy," I said feel guilt as I knew what my orders would be, I knew I would be leaving him here, to be treated as nothing more than dog, but I had to get out of here, I had to find a way to fix this mess. "I want you to go and stop America from getting to England and Germany, protect them in any way possible."

"Yes master," he said as he began to walk towards the door.

"And Italy," I said making him pause where he was. "When I am gone I want you to try your best to ignore what America says, this is a direct order, don't do everything he tells you unless you want to do it, I know you have feelings now, use them." He nodded and then ran down the hall to perform the order I had just told him to do. Ukraine and I stumbled down the hall tot eh place where England had left me, at the same time that England Germany and Romano arrived there breathing heavy from running, Italy was out of sight, probably holding off America, yet my heart could help but beat like crazy as I felt his presence close by, England ran to my other side, supporting the rest of my weight with Ukraine and went to leave when we hear familiar footsteps running down the hall. We all knew what that meant, America was coming. I knew Italy had tried his best, but America was much stronger than him, it would take someone a lot more powerful than a simple servant to keep him from the things he wanted. He hated losing and it seems that we were about to win. England gazed at all of us around him.

"We're not going to make it," he said his green eyes hopeless. "There is no way, we're all nearly out of breath and Canada is injured, there is no way we're going to get away from him." We all looked around frantically until I saw something flash in to Romano's eyes.

"We need something to buy us sometime from that cheeseburger eating bastard, right?" he asked. We all nodded. I saw as he pulled out his gun from the holder tied to his back. "Alright, I'll do it, just make sure you get everyone out of here," he said loading his gun. England stared at him blankly until realization finally hit him.

"What? No, you are not sacrificing yourself!" He shouted using his free arm to grab on to Romano's wrist. Romano glared at him.

"Why the fuck not?" Romano shouted. "I'm the only one in this group who has nothing to lose. The only people I ever really cared about were my brother and Spain, and they are pretty much dead now, if I have to sacrifice myself to ensure that you guys live and find a cure, then you know what I will, because it is a lot better than surviving and being alone, now go, I can get you 5 minutes but that is it! I'm going to show this asshole what true Italian blood is, eh, and this time, I won't run away." He began to walk towards the hallway where America was only moments ago. England called after him but Germany told him that it was no use, he was going to do what he needed to do, and then began to guide us towards the front door.

I will never forget the last image I saw of Romano as the gunshots filled the cold air, we were running out of the building, and the picture seemed to claw its way in to my mind.

I saw Romano, as he marched off to stall America, in one hand was his gun, and in his other was white rosary beads tied tightly around his fingers, and all my thoughts seemed to be filled with the words of prayer that I knew were simply the echo of his.

_Hail Mary Full of Grace, our Lord is with thee,_

_Blessed are thou among women,_

_And blessed is the fruit of thy womb; Jesus_

_Holy Mary, mother of God Pray for us sinners,_

_Now…_

_And at the hour of our death._

I felt all the air rush out of me, and without warning, I collapsed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Italy's POV**

I moved through halls, following Master Matthew's orders I had to slow down Master America. I moved, and saw as a few men ran past me on my way. One of them caught my attention. His hair was gold and his eyes were light blue.

"G-Germany," I whispered without thinking. I felt as memories of him flooded in to my head, I couldn't understand them, why was this happening? I saw him smiling at me, I saw him yelling at me, I saw his face shaded red with a bright blush, yet I couldn't understand it, what was he to me, why was I remembering him and why did I feel this way. I tried to do my mission to slow down Master America, but I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I was suddenly immobile. My head began to hurt, as the memories began to slow, before I knew it I was standing there dazed, I didn't see it, but I knew Master Canada was no longer on the building, yet I could not stop myself from continuing to carry out his orders. Any orders given by the masters must be followed, no matter what, those were the rules, it was not hard to find Master America, as a servant I could sense where any of my masters were, as long as they were close, I could no longer sense Master Matthew's presence anywhere.

I walked to where Master stood and stepped in front of him blocking his way down the hall way, I was prepared to stand there like a wall if I had to, anything to keep Master Matthew safe. Master America looked up at me, a bit confused as he stretched his now free limbs. I heard behind me as someone entered the room. I turned to look at him, his face looked familiar, and his presence brought on memories to the edge of my mind, I knew him, but I didn't know who.

"Hey you, Burger eating bastard, you and I have a score to settle," the man shouted to me. I felt behind me as Master America sneered. I saw as the man in front of me eyes flickered from me and Master America, every time they landed on me they seemed to get angrier. "What are you a coward? You are going to use my brother as a shield or something, well I have news for you, this thing isn't my fratello, you killed him, and used this sick puppet to take his place, and for that I am going to make sure those guys bring you down!" He pulled a gun out and aimed it over my shoulder, right towards Master America.

"Psh, you think you are going to do anything to me with that pathetic gun, please, I will show you some real damage," he said to the man, then he looked at me, why don't you move out of the way, Italy, wouldn't want you to get in the way. I felt the presence of the sword as he wielded it, getting ready for a fight. I knew it was an order, and my body inched to move but Master Matthew's order rang in my head. _You don't have to do everything he tells you._ I was torn as who I should listen to, both of them were my masters, and I am not suppose to ignore any of their orders, but what was I suppose to do?

"Yeah Italy, move so your fratello can get a good shot at this bastard's head," the man said.

The world fratello seemed to dance around in my head. Fratello, the Italian word for brother, was this man my brother? Was this man family to me? Did I even have a family? More pictures flashed in to my head, pictures of me smiling, with this man that called himself my brother, and the man from earlier, Germany, the blond man with light blue eyes, and another man, his hair was dark, but his skin was pale, he had soft brown eyes, and he was also smiling, was this my family? With more of the memories, and more of the questions coming in to my mind I felt as m body began to give in. I gripped my head in pain, as the voice of many memories began to speak in my head, all at once, it seemed as if a million of people were inside my mind speaking about millions of different things, I couldn't understand it I couldn't understand anything, what were they saying? Why were they saying it? It all just didn't make sense, it was all noise? I was on my knees now, and I could only faintly hear gunshots around me, followed by screams in pain. I tried to focus on anything, but everything began to blur.

"M-Master…please help me Master," I was able to whisper before everything back. Why did my master leave me? Why did he leave me to this hell?

* * *

><p><strong>Canada's POV<strong>

Everyone shuffled with me as we got back to England's house, we huddled in to the meeting room, it was where all their paper work was, everyone wanted to take me to get medical attention, but I insisted on telling them everything I knew. England and Ukraine moved to get me in to the nearest chair. England left to go get medical supplies and Ukraine and France said by my side. France seemed really relived that I was no longer on the enemies.

"Alright, you wanted to tell us what was going on, now is the time to tell us, spill it, comrade," Russia said from where he sat at the conference table. I took a deep breath, ready to start, but that only caused me to wince as pain flashed through my body.

"He doesn't need to do anything but heal right now," France said defending me. "He can tell us the information after he rests for a little bit."

Russia groaned and rolled his eyes and turned to the paper work in front of him. Belarus then went to his side trying to calm him down.

"N-no no, I'm ready, I'll tell you right now," I said moving and then causing even more pain. "I need to tell you."

"Mon fil, please, you are injured, we don't need to know right now," France said, but I shook my head, I was going to do this.

"I know what Alfred is up to," I started, just as China, England, Japan and Germany walked into the room. "He wants to rule the world, and he plans on using the sword to do that. I know the power of the sword, it has sort of pull when you have it in your possession, a sort of want to kill, you can't control it, it makes you want the taste of souls, it becomes your one and only desire, but it doesn't end there, I really believe something happened to him, he's not himself, something changed in him."

"I think we all noticed that," England said as he used a knife to rip off my shirt and examine the wound in my shoulder. My body tensed as the agony flooded into my body, whatever my mother did to keep the pain away was wearing off, and my head began to spin the pain hit me in heavy wave after heavy wave.

"Hai, I agree," Japan said. "While I was in the building, although I never saw him myself, but I could feel his presence, but it was different, I mean he had the same aura, so I could tell that it was him, but… it was colder, darker, it seemed like all the love and happiness he had in him, was just like, sucked out of him, it was actually quite scary. It just felt wrong." Everyone turned to look at Japan wheels turning in their heads.

"I also noticed it, aru," China said agreeing.

"Could it have been the sword that changed him maybe?" France asked.

"No," I said. "It's not because of the sword, I have used the sword as well, he forced me to use it on Italy, and after I used it, I did feel the pull, but I wouldn't say it changed me, I still hated the thought of taking anyone's life, not like him, how he had no regard for the life of another human. The sword may be adding to it, but I don't think it is the main cause of it, there has to be something else…" I trained of the sentence now groaning as England, clearly not a world renowned surgeon, began picking at my wound.

"Don't you have something you can give him for the pain?" France asked frustrated seeing me like this.

"I'm sorry, yeah; I just keep a whole bunch of morphine around here for when I come home from those stressful days at work with you!" England shouted at France sarcastically, clearly frustrated.

"So you are saying that there is some outside force that is making America do all of this?" Germany asked trying to get back on track. I nodded causing me pain, and Japan gasped, everyone turned their attention to him, he seemed to look really uncomfortable.

"What is Japan, did you figure out something?" Germany asked. Japan looked around nervously and shook his head.

"No, no, I just had a thought, it couldn't possibly be connected with this, it's just a silly legend my people use to believe, there is no way it has anything to do with this, no way at all," he said, trying to force the attention off of him.

"What was the legend, aru?" China asked, not willing to let it go that easily. Japan stilled look a bit nervous.

"Well…you see, my people have legends of things called Goryōs. It was said that if people were to die at the hands of an enemy they would come back as a spirit filled with vengeance and wrath, while these spirits could not kill people themselves they could affect other people and force them to do their bidding, usually that left the person they did it to, changed and wrong. I was thinking that maybe that is what happened to America-Chan, but it does not seem likely, America is hunting everyone not really a particular person, and I don't think that there is a person out there who claims vengeance on the entire world…" Japan cut off; he looked like he was embarrassed for suggesting such absurdity.

I thought about it for a moment, but it finally hit me, and I gasped, this time it was not just in pain. I finally understood, I felt stupid for not bringing it up earlier.

"Japan! These spirits, can they be nations?" I asked. He looked at me puzzled.

"Well, yes, I would assume so, I mean nations can die as well…" he said, and I knew right then exactly what was going on!

"I know what happened to America!" I shouted excitedly, causing all of my wounds to hurt. "It all makes sense now!"

"What is it, what happened to him, what cause him to be like this?" Belarus asked tired of all the waiting.

"Well, Japan was right, it was a Goryō, I saw it right before we left the castle, or rather I saw her. Native America was there, she was with him, and she even told me that what was going on was not America's fault. She has to be the cause of all of this.

"Are you sure it was her?" England asked as he began to stitch me up.

"Yes, I am positive, she has to be the one behind it!" I said.

"Well then, I guess we have a new enemy." England stated emotionlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>America's POV<strong>

I screamed in pain as Poland and Lithuania picked the bullets out of my body, that damn Italian bastard sure did a number on me. I may feel immortal with this glorious weapon, but it was bullets that made me realize how weak I really was. Mother watched as they worked and cringed with every scream that left my lips, I swear went they are done I going to that bastard, who is now a new slave of mine, and make him pay for all the pain I am feeling right now.

"Son, I would like to speak with you, it is important," Native America said. Her face covered with both sadness and nervousness.

"What is it, it is not like I am doing anything important right now," I told her, groaning as they removed another bullet from my shoulder, I had to admit, Romano was a pretty good shot.

"I think we should give up our plans for revenge, you already have so much, let us just leave it at that," she pleaded, and I glared at her, she was saying this again.

"No, I don't want to give up, just because we lost Canada does not mean we are any farther from winning, we will beat him," I told her.

"But my son, I am worried about you," she said. "I do not want to lose, however I fear that may be the future if you do not stop these plans soon, please, do it for me, your mother."

I rolled my eyes, such a weak women, I got up as the servants finished fixing me up. "No, I said I am prepared to do this till the end," I told her.

"But my son, that will lead to you de-" I cut her off.

"I am telling you, I will not give up, even if I have to give up everything to win, I will come out victorious, this just means I have to kill him before he kills me." And with that I left the room, I didn't want to listen to her argue anymore. I only faintly heard her speak to herself as I left.

"And so he has set the future, now in to stone."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**England's POV**

I sighed as I left Canada's after tucking him in, I hadn't tucked him in years, not since he was a little kid. A few minutes after he and the rest of the alliance had put the pieces together, Matthew passed out, he was all high up on pain meds, and looked really drowsy, so it wasn't surprising, but it certainly pissed Russia off, he was planning on squeezing any information Canada knew right then and there, I'm pretty sure, if France hadn't gotten so protective over Matthew Russia might have woke him up and make him continue talking. I was kind of relieved that Matthew was sleeping though, after everything he has been through, he needed it. It also gave the alliance a chance to talk; because I'm sure as of now he must be a big topic. Some members may not feel comfortable working with, and I'm sure they wouldn't hold back with their feelings now that Matthew couldn't hear them, but I was hoping there were some members who were like France and I, and saw just how much he needed Matthew at this point. He had more knowledge of what was going on in the inside of the Empire, and more than that, he knew exactly what this new America was capable of. I walked back to the meeting room, where I saw the rest of the Alliance seated at the table, while France and Japan walked around the table passing out French pastries, and Japanese tea. I took my place at the head of the table and cleared my throat. France and Japan glanced at me silently, and then took their seats at the table. Everyone munched on their snacks, still looking exhausted from the mission that took place only a few hours ago, I would try to make this meeting quick and give them all time to return home and rest.

"I am sure all of you would like to discuss the results of the mission that just took place, but before that, I would like to take a moment to recognize the braveness of one of our own, Lovino Vargas, Southern Italy, without his sacrifice, I don't believe most of us would have made it out, while the mission was not completely a failure, I believe we wouldn't have had as much of a success as it was today without him. We will never forget his valiance. But let this be a reminder of our goal, we need to figure out a way to save the nations that have fallen victim to the empire, Canada has told us there is a way to save them, and I know that it may be uncomfortable to work someone who was once an enemy, but it is the hint we have at finding a cure, however, this is an alliance built on a number of other nations so it is not my thoughts that decide things, so I will put it to a vote. Who thinks that Canada shall become a member of the alliance, shall be protected by the alliance, and shall be excused from his involvement with the Empire?" I asked, at first no raised their hand, they simply looked around, a bit nervous to share their true feelings, wondering if it will anger the rest of the room, but that ended when France raised his hand, not hesitation or doubt in his eyes.

"Mathieu is not a bad man," France said. "I don't believe he ever meant to be a bad man, he has many qualities that can help us in our situation, and I believe he will make a great addition to our alliance." Everyone looked at him, a bit surprised by his sudden answer, but soon after he finished he was not the only one who accepted Matthew. Japan's hand was the next to go into the air.

"Hai, I also believe Matthew-Chan can help us end this reign of chaos," he said. Then Germany raised his hand.

"I don't think we should be worrying about what side he used to be on and more on what information he has for us. We have all lost many friends to this curse, and we run the risk of losing even more friends if we do not find out more information, this is at least a step forward from the nothing we have, and I believe a simple step forward will do us a ton of good." Germany said respectfully. Next Estonia and Latvia raised their hands wordlessly, which earned them a glare from Russia. They didn't have to speak for me to know their reasoning; it was painted clearly on their face. They missed their brother, Lithuania. They wanted him back, and even though Russia controlled them, and didn't seem to agree with their decision, they were determined to help out in any way possible to save their brother. Before Russia could do anything to take away their votes, I spoke, regaining everyone's attention.

"Alright, anyone who is against Canada joining the alliance?" I asked. China, Russia Belarus and Australia raised their hands. Australia put his hand down and spoke quietly. "I want to believe that Canada has changed, at this point, I'm not sure that we can afford the risk, everything is so fragile at this point, and I believe a real hit in our advance, I wouldn't feel comfortable voting to excuse everything."

China was just being China; I knew how rare it was for the elder nation to trust someone, especially if they had scarred him before. It would take him awhile till he was able to trust Canada again, not that I believe he fully trusted Canada in the first place. Russia, was obviously against Canada because of what had happened to Ukraine, whether it was Canada's doing or not Russia blamed Matthew, for everything. And finally Belarus' rejection was obviously caused because of her brother's she agreed with her brother on everything. So it makes sense that this situation would result in the same way.

"Alright then, it is decided, Canada will join the-" I said before I was cut off by the door bell. Everyone chattered confused. "Who could that be?" I said as I got up from my chair and walked to the door. I was really hoping it was someone passing out flyers or maybe someone who simply got and address wrong, I really didn't need any more drama, however when I gazed through the window, I saw a small group of people standing behind the door, I threw it open and let out a surprised but relieved sigh.

Standing there in the doorway was Hong Kong, Taiwan, Vietnam, Monaco, Seychelles, Finland and Sweden.

"We heard you launched an attack against the American Empire, and we thought you might need a bit more help," Hong Kong said.

"We wanted to offer our help at the meeting, but we weren't exactly sure what kind of attention this alliance would give us to the empire," Seychelles said shyly.

"This is not the time for us to abandon our families; this is the time where we should all be standing strongly together, that is the only way we will be able to win. This is not a time for us to cause conflicts among each other," Monaco said, her voice filled with determination.

"So we were hoping that maybe it was not too late for us to help with you alliance," Vietnam asked.

I smiled at them, and the excitement began to fill up inside me. This is what we need, this is really what the alliance need! The final push to ensure our victory! I felt like an explosion of fireworks lit up inside me! This was so amazing!

"Of course," I said my voice hiding my true feeling. "Of course we will accept you in the Alliance.

* * *

><p><strong>Canada's POV<strong>

At first I thought it all was a dreams, I feeling of the element of spirit filling my being, the sound of familiar whispers, it all seemed unreal, until the whispered turned in to spoke words, which jarred me awake.

"Kanata! Kanata!" the small voice shouted, it was light and high, like that of the child, it felt familiar to me, though I could not place a name. My eyes flashed open and I was met with the face of a young tot. She had light coffee skin, and chocolate brown eyes, he hair was also a light brown, and she had a cute little birthmark in the shape of a kidney bean right below her left eye sitting on her cheek.

I stared up at her a little surprised, but she sat there on my chest not moving.

"Hello," I said to her, I saw a smile break across her face and her brown eyes seemed to light up.

"Kanata, you can see me!" she shouted wrapping her little arms around my neck and hugging me, her skin felt odd against mine, almost like a gust of wind simply floating there, the place where she had touched me was left with a row of Goosebumps, that I honestly for the life of me could not explain.

"Uh, yeah I guess I can," I said as she retracted her arms and then jumped off the bed, I sat up and saw as two more people were watching me from the floor, one was a boy who had long black hair which we wore up in a ponytail, and the other was a girl who also had long black hair, which she let fall in waves down to her waist, the brown-haired girl ran to their sides and took both of their hands, standing in the middle of the two black-haired children. She giggled lightly and the two others stared over at her as if she had just insulted them. All three of them looked very young; I wondered who they were, and where their parents were. They looked really important as well. The girls wore white silk dresses, with heavy looks gold necklaces and gold bracelets around their wrists, while the boy wore more of a robe looking outfit, with a gold bracelet and necklace that looked bigger and more masculine, better fitted for a boy. The black-haired girl wore something that resembled a gold crown on her had, a wonderful contradiction to her raven black hair.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" I asked them the black haired girl gave me a sad look, the boy rolled his eyes, and then brown haired girl simply smiled.

"You haven't seen us in a long time, it makes sense that you don't remember us," she said. "I am Maya," she said pointing to herself "And these are the twins, Aztec," she pointed to the boy, "and Inca," she pointed to the girl who at the moment looked sad. "We used to be your brother and sister from the far south."

"Oh yeah," I said as the memory of Native America floated in to my mind, I remember sometimes she would take us to a new place and introduce Al and I some new children, she had many different words for these children, but I could tell that she loved them just as much as she loved America and I. "I remember you guys," I said smiling down at them. "But I heard that the Mayan, Incan and Aztec Empires fell, what are you doing here?"

"Our bodies are spirits now," Inca said. "We have no true form." He voiced sounded distant and depressed, I was sure that having no land or people of you own must be hard and saddening.

"We lost our true form long ago," Aztec said.

"We have been trying to contact you for a while, but you could not see us, we have had something very important we wanted to tell, but whenever we tried to tell you, you simply didn't hear," Maya said.

"But we saw that Mother was able to contact you, so we thought that maybe would try again…" Inca said leading off.

"And it worked!" Maya shouted.

"But why, how, why can I suddenly see you now, I mean I guess it isn't really that bad to seeing you guys, but why now, I couldn't see you before," I asked them. Maya continued to smile, and the twins just looked away.

"Because, Kanata, a part of your spirit has joined us," Maya said. A blank silence filled the room after her words. What, a part of my spirit has joined them? How was that possible, I-I wasn't dead, I was still alive, I still breathed, I still slept, my wounds still hurt, so what did they mean.

"M-my spirit," I asked.

"Your soul, it has been recreated," Inca said. "It is now made of Light."

I stared at her blankly, I wasn't understanding any of this, what did they mean? Light, my soul was made up light, weren't souls just a glorious ball of light? That is what they seemed like to me?

"Kanata, do you remember when America, tried to hit you with Sword of Souls?" Maya asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, there was a huge flash of light, and then his hand was burning." Maya's smile grew a bit and Aztec's, who had been looking away from, eye s flashed over to mine.

"The prophecy is true," Aztec whispered.

"What prophecy?" I asked. All of them looked around at each other, trying to figure out which one was going to have to tell it, for once Maya was not smiling, but she being the more charismatic one stepped forward, and did what no one else wanted to do.

"Well, for years our people have passed stories on about the Sword of Souls, it is said that the people should have it, not just one person, and that is why it makes you go mad if you hold it in your possession for too long, but that is not the same for a nation, nations are almost god-like beings, we live forever, and determine the future of a civilization of humans, if a nation wanted to end another civilization's existence all they would have to do is kill that nation, and if a nation wanted to end its own civilization it could just kill itself, the fate of the civilization all rests in the hands of the nation, therefore nations do not go by the same rules of humans, and nations did take advantage of that, Native America was quickly to wield the sword when nations from the European area of the world came and began to raid her land, however the creator of the Sword did not approve, they felt that affairs such as land should be handled naturally with nations. Native America did not like the Gods decision and planned to use the sword any way, but before she could do so the Gods stripped her of her powers of a nation, she was said to later have died with the sword still in her possession, spirits coming back to communicate with the living was not something that was new, so they suspected she would come back for revenge, and to prevent that, they made another sword, the Sword of Light. This sword is the complete opposite of the Sword of Soul, rather than collecting souls, it restores lost ones. They were prepared to drop it in the human world, but they feared that by itself the sword of souls could do more damage than good, they were afraid people may use it to bring back the dead or things like that. So they declared that only when the Sword of Soul is brought back in to the human world can the Sword of Light be brought to the human world as well, to keep balance."

I stared at her as the world sunk in. The sword is the complete opposite of the Sword of Souls! So that means there was a way to save them all! I was right, the servants were still there! I could bring them back!

"But the Gods put a few guidelines on the swords," Aztec warned as he saw the excitement in my eyes. "The swords cannot be held by just anyone, only the true warrior of light can have the sword of Light."

"The Warrior of Light is someone who has been chosen by the Gods to face the Warrior of Souls," Inca said.

"The Warrior of Souls? If one is the Warrior Light, then why is the other one not the Warrior of Darkness?" I asked stupidly.

"Because, the Sword of Souls was not intended to be evil when it was made, it was used to kill the demons that plagued the people of a few villages. Nothing is ever really created to be bad, it simply depends on the holder," Maya answered.

"Just as the Sword of Light could be used badly, it restores things, but what if you restored something that should stay how it is. If you used the sword to return a living man back in to the state we was born, or used it to interfere with the natural process of life and death, then the Sword of Souls would be needed to right everything." Inca said.

"So who is this Warrior of Light and where is this Sword of Light?" I asked excited, I needed to find this person! They could help me get my friends back! They could help me save Ukraine! I waited for either of them to answer, none of them did, they all just continued to look at me, and a smile broke across Maya's face. "M-me?" I asked. The smile grew wider. "Me, how could I be the Warrior of Light?"

"It all makes sense, you say that there was a burst of Light when the sword of Souls was used on you, that was an attack, were you released a part of your spirit for protection, it is an attack only the Warrior of Light can do, and to top it off when it happened, you saw light, and it cause the Soul of Swords, it opposite to burn, another fact, and finally there is the simple fact that you are still alive and well without some of spirit. Those people that you call servants, that girl that you saved from your brother, they are the soulless, in one attack they lost all their spirit and became like that, yet you lost some of your spirit and you are fine, this proves that you are the Warrior!"

"Alright, say I am the warrior, then where am I suppose to get this sword?" I asked, Maya smiled as her and Aztec looked at Inca. Her lips rose from a frown to a smirk, she sat down and placed her hands in a praying position, and then the room was filled with the brilliance of a blue glow. I saw the glow was radiating from what looked like a slash in the air. Maya gestured for me to reach in, and I did. I felt my fingers lock around the smooth cool metal of the blade, and felt the energy flow in to me. This was the sword of Light, as I took it from the vortex I saw both the vortex, and the three young nations disappeared, I felt the sword heavy now in my hands, and I looked down and examined it, it looked exactly the same as the Sword of Souls, only rather than a tiny red eagle at the base there was a tiny red maple leaf, I mulled that over in my mind, huh, it was almost as if all of this was meant to happen…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**America's POV**

I held the newspaper tightly in my hand as I read the article. I chuckled lightly, though I felt no humor, and saw as Mother glanced over at me. I folded the paper in my lap and then looked over at her, meeting her curios gaze.

"The Alliance has grown," I told her, he eyes became worried. "It seems we are close to being out numbered."

"What are your plans?" she asked. I smiled at her, and then let my eyes slide over to Italy who was sitting in the corner tied up in chains. His face was same as normal, lifeless and blank; he stared at the ground not fully there. Ever since he disobeyed my orders I haven't exactly come around to trusting him, or even taking him out of my sight.

"Well it seems, what with Italy being useless, and having lost Ukraine, we need to make our empire stronger, so we can face this growing alliance. After what has happened, I think we should focus on building our army, after all, without the servants they could easily kill me like a normal nation." I told her.

"So you will be targeting members of the alliance then," she asked. I smiled.

"Not yet, I am not so stupid to make that mistake, yesterday I got a certain feeling, almost like a chill up my spine, I'm guessing that Canada has finally unleashed his true power. It would be foolish to face them head on while my defenses are still low, I have to first get close to them, target nations around them. Maybe even nations outside of those in the alliance that are simply supplying support." I told her.

"So will you use the Latin American countries then, have them fight your fight?" She asked skeptically, I smiled back at her. My eyes once again slipped to Italy.

"Italy has taught me something with his disobedient, training a servant is like training a dog, if they cannot obey by simply you telling them to do so, then you must beat obedience into them, however as much as you beat a dog, he shall still be a dog, and the same goes for servants, for awhile I have been treating these pawns as much more than they deserved, I can try as hard as I can to make them in to a knight or perhaps a bishop, but they will still be nothing more than a pawn. So rather than leave it the pawns I've decided to take a risk and use my king."

"So when will you be leaving?" Mother asked. I lowered my eyes to the paper, my cornflower eyes tracing over and over the article.

"Tonight."

**Canada's POV**

I could hardly catch my breath as I ran through the halls, tripping and knocking to the things, nothing else mattered right then other than the swift weapon I held in my hands. I ran in to the meeting room, only faintly away of the voices that were speaking, everyone stared at me as I crashed in to the table, knocking the sword under, I steady myself, having some difficulty as I used to my still wounded arms to raise me to a standing position, everyone stared at me like I lost all of my marbles.

"Calm down you git, you are gonna tear your stitches!" England shouted at me helping me to my feet. "What's got you all frazzled like this?"

"T-th-the…the…sw…," I began to say, I gasped trying to get the words out, but the air just wasn't there.

"Breath," France said as he patted my back.

I looked around as everyone stared at me, waiting as I caught my breath; I only briefly noticed that there were more people her than when I went to sleep. I looked back and forth, from one face for another before I realized I had no idea what to tell, I had no idea of how to explain what I had just learned and the miracle that had been bestowed upon us. I looked helplessly at my empty hands, before pushing England and France's hands off of me and diving under the table to look for the Sword, maybe words weren't my best way of telling them, but showing them would definitely get my point across. I heard as everyone stood up from their seats shouting as I crawled around under the table.

"Matthew what in the queen's good name do you think you are doing, a man your age should not be crawling around underneath tables like a child! And further more you are in no condition to be moving around like this!" England shouted. I ignored him, I knew it flew underneath here; I just need to find it! I felt as my hand landed on something, hard, cold and smooth. It was the sword!

"Yes, I found it!" I shouted sitting up too fast for the thought to process in my mind. I slammed my head against the bottom of the table, causing me to feel a little dizzy. I rubbed my hand against my head for a moment but then turned to go crawl out the way I had came, when suddenly I felt a steel hand grip the back of my shirt, then effortlessly pull me out, I wasn't surprised to see that that steel hand happened to belong to Russia.

"I found him, da," Russia said smiling the same way he always did. He held me up by the collar of my shirt, as if I were nothing more than a ragdoll, my feet didn't even touch the floor.

"Alright, thank you Russia now put him down," France said. Russia smile, but complied.

"Matthew what the bloody hell had gotten into you?" England asked startled by my weird behavior. I looked at each of their faces, still at a loss of words at how to start, so I held up the sword. The reactions I got from them were not the one I was expecting. Everyone took a step back and let out a startled gasp, even Russia, I looked around and China glared at me.

"W-where d-did y-you get that Mathieu," France asked his face looked truly frightened. I placed the sword on the table in front of me and raised my hands in surrender.

"It's not what you think," I said the words coming out of my mouth before I could really think them through. Of course the first thing out of my mouth had to be the single guiltiest sentence in the English language. It was clear on everyone's face that they did not believe me, nor were they exactly willing to hear me out. Russia looked as if the only thing that was stopping him from killing me was the hard decision of how to so in the up most painful way, however England was nice enough to at least give me a moment to explain.

"Alright, if this isn't the sword that we all think it is, then why don't you tell us what it really is," England said motioning for Russia to step back away from me. He stared in disbelief at England but did as he said and went to join Belarus and Ukraine who stood on the other side of the table.

"This sword isn't the same thing as the one that America has. It doesn't kill people; in fact it might be the one thing that we need to win this battle. This sword is the key to turning everyone back to normal! This sword can restore souls!" I said, everyone gasped as they heard my words and their eyes seemed glue to where it sat on the table, everyone began to whisper to themselves as to if what I was telling them was really true or not. However China was not so convinced by my words.

"How do we know that he is not lying to us, aru? He could still be working with America. This could be their plan to kill us all, aru." China shouted.

"Da, I agree, why should we believe him? He is just as much a murderer as America. Just look what he did to my sister," Russia said gesturing to Ukraine. I tried to not let his word get to me, though they were true, I would always regret what happened to Ukraine, though it was not me wielding the sword, I still could not save her in time. Then an idea came to my head, what if I could save her now, if I used the sword on her, right now, then I could fix everything, I could prove to them that the sword was real.

"I can prove it," I said. I waited for someone to say something, but they were all silent waiting for me to do something. "Ukraine, come here," I said, she took a few steps towards me before Russia grabbed her arms pulling her back. Ukraine tried and tried to get free of him but he was stronger than him, though she certainly did put up a fight.

"No," Russia said. "No, you will not ruin my sister further, you have already done too much to her, and I will not let you do anymore." Russia glared at me as he tried to pull Ukraine back to him.

"I know I have already done terrible thing to her, but I can fix her, I can bring her back to the way she was, that's what this sword does, it restores souls in the soulless. Please just trust me, I only want to help her," I told him, pleading.

"Why should I trust you," Russia argued. "You're the one who made her like this, you and your brother! My sister used to be such a nice and loving girl, and you took advantage of that! She used to love you and in return you did this to her! Now she can't think for her own, now she can't think for her own, she no longer is the loving woman who raised me and Belarus, and you know what I will never forgive you for doing this. I would much rather that she was dead than to see her like this! So why should I stand here and pretend that I don't want to rip your limbs off with my bare hands, why should I pretend to tolerate you?" Russia shouted, his smile was gone and his eyes looked pained and hurt. I could tell that losing his sister was very hard for him. She really had done so much for him. His words hit me hard. He was right. What right did I have to involve myself with her? After everything I did to her, I had no right to love her or to even care for her, I'm sure if she could feel anything she must hate me. But I still wouldn't let that stop me, even if she did hate me, even if she couldn't stand me, I would do one more thing for her. I would bring her back. Then we would go our separate way. It pained me to do it, but I would no longer allow her to be hurt because of my situations. I would leave her alone.

"I promise you, Russia, I don't want to hurt her," I told him. "That is the last thing that I want to do. I know I have allowed her to get involved in things where she really shouldn't have, and because of that she is like this, so I'll tell you this. If I use this sword on her, and it hurts her instead of helping her, I want you to kill me, in the most painful way you can think of."

"Mathieu!" France shouted shocked.

Russia smiled. "I'll enjoy that," he said.

"Then at least let me try to make it right, I know this will not make up for the things I have done in the past, but at least allow me to try and help her," I pleaded.

Russia took a moment to consider it and then finally answered. "Alright, I will let you try, but if you do anything, anything that is suspicious I will not hesitate in killing you."

I smiled back at him. "I won't try to stop you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Canada's POV**

I shifted my weight uncomfortably as everyone watched me. The sword felt oddly heavier in my hands. Ukraine stood in front of me, her eyes staring blankly at me, I felt hesitant to do anything, too afraid to hurt her. I knew it was wrong but I still cared for her, it terrified me to think that this might hurt her in anyway. I know it took me forever to convince everyone to allow me to do this, but if I was wrong, if everything Inca, Maya and Aztec told me was a lie, everyone was sure to see it, and Russia was sure to kill me for my mistake.

"Well, get on with it," Russia said rushing me. I stood there still nervous, but, my hands wrapped tightly around the sword, I could feel the power radiating off of it. I raised the sword in front of me in attack position. Ukraine tilted her head slightly as the light gleamed off of my blade.

"Ukraine," I whispered under my breath. "I'm-I'm sorry if I hurt you, I have no right to cause you any more pain." I closed my eyes tightly and stroked the air in front of me, I felt as the blade then cut in to her body, slicing through her skin and muscles to the deep inside of her, I opened my eyes and saw that the sword had hit her right in her chest, avoiding her tracks of land and right in the place where her heart was. I wait for something, anything, but the air became still, there wasn't a sound anywhere, and not a single person was breathing. Russia broke the silence and stepped forward.

"See, you have proved us right, your sword didn't work, now I can kill you, da," Russia said and as he took another step towards me I saw as a bright light then filled the room. It was bright and blinding, but at the same time breathtakingly beautiful. It was clear to see that the light was shining from Ukraine's chest, the place where the sword laid. I watched in amazement wondering what exactly was going on, when I saw as the sword began to shake in its place coming loose, coming free, and then without warning the sword went flying back, knocking into my body sending it flying back. My body fell to the ground sliding against the smooth tile floor, I started to sit up, and see what was happening to Ukraine when I felt an excruciating pain in my chest. I felt like my heart or even soul was being ripped right out of my chest and body. I screamed in pain, not completely sure what was happening, I saw as the same white light then shined from my chest as I felt it rip open, along with the other recently stitched wounds covering my body. I saw as then ascending into the white light a wonderful light magenta colored ball of light, which was then ripped from my chest, I felt my body cling to it as it forced its way out, causing even more pain. I felt a sudden sense of release as the soul finally broke free, and then a sense of absence as I gazed at it from where I lay on the ground. The soul just floated there, standing in the still air, and then without warning it took flight, and flew without hesitation in to Ukraine. I gasped at the blinding light finally disappeared leaving a strange dark feeling in the room. I saw Ukraine, she was still standing, as her legs began to waver, her eyes narrowed and close, and her body then fell, she fainted. I got to my feet and ran as fast as my still aching body could carry me. I would not allow her to fall yet again. My arms locked around her, just in time, I saw as her eyes opened slightly as she gazed at me. The color in her eyes struck me, blue, the wonderful sapphire blue they used to be, the beautiful color I had fallen in love with. Her hair was no longer a pale color, but back to the color of wheat, and her skin, while still flushed looked more of a healthy color; her lips were a wonderful shell pink pulled into a smile.

"M-Matvey," she whispered before her eyes closed again and her body became limp, she fainted. I didn't care that she was unconscious, or that everyone was watching us, I pulled her close to my body and kissed her forehead, she was back, she was really back, she was no longer a soulless being, she was back to the way she used to be! My eyes overfilled with joy, and tears showered us where we sat on the tile floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hungary's POV<strong>

**xX(Time Skip) Xx**

I sat in the smoke filled room, tears streaking my face, he-he had come here, he was here, and he was going to kill us. I gazed at where Austria's body laid from the door way, under his favorite piano in a pool of his own blood, his house surrounded him in flames, I feared that if I were not killed that I may just burn to death, the walls of fire were cutting off all exits. My eyes could not move from the place where his body was. My, dear Mr. Austria, my dear friend, his body laid there, under that instrument he loved so much, I couldn't tell if he were alive or dead, but I knew that he would soon meet his fate.

"Elizabeta," _his_ deadly voice called in a way that child would while playing a game of hide and seek. "Come out; come out where ever you are." I squeezed my legs against my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I muffled my whimpers of fear with the fabric of my dress. I held my breath as best as I could, trying to be silent, I couldn't let him find me, I couldn't let him take me. I would not allow him to take control of my body and steal my soul! I saw as his shadowy figure loomed in front of the door of the room I was hiding in, the door was open just a crack, but I knew then that it was enough for him to see me. He chuckled darkly. "Elizabeta, you bad girl, you know it is impolite to hide from guests," America said as he walked in to the room, the sword in his hand gleamed from the light of the fire, and crimson liquid cover the tip, blood, Austria's blood. He started to walk towards me and then my screams filled the room

"PLEASE MR. AMERICA, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE, I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WISH, JUST PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SOUL!"I yelled at the top of my lungs, "PLEASE JUST, PLEASE SHOW SOME MERCY!" His smile only seemed to grow with my pleas. He moved deliberate and slow as if he was taking in the moment, memorizing everything as if this would become one of his treasured memories. The way his eyes were glowing, cornflower blue were wild and insane; they reminded me of those of a serial killer. The way his smile wrapped around his teeth looked as if he were hiding fangs, he scared me to my core, and his appearance screamed of nothing but a monster.

"But what would be the fun in all of that if I just simply let you go, I've heard you were quite a warrior back in the age of your youth, you will be a wonderful tool to use, let's just hope marriage hasn't soften you up," He said, the vicious smile still on his face. He stopped in front of me now, his eyes judging, taking my appearance in. He stopped and reached down to touch my face; his fingers taking hold of the tears the fell from my eyes and streaked down my cheeks. "Tsk, tsk, tsk you're crying, a real warrior never sheds tears, looks like I'll need to whip you back in to shape." He raised the sword over his head getting ready to strike, his eyes now burning, I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see as death came to claim me. As I heard the sword cutting through the air I heard mixture of other sounds, one I quickly recognized as my own screaming, but the others were odd to me, one seemed like the cries of someone else, someone very familiar, and the other was the sound of metal cutting through flesh and fabric, yet I felt no pain or wounds, I was not hit, but what was the source of that sound? I opened my eyes to see a body thrown in front of me. I couldn't see his face, but I easily recognized him by his snow white hair. It was Prussia, Gilbert had thrown himself in front of the blade, and he protected me, but why?

"PLEASE," he said. "Don't take her! Don't kill her! She doesn't deserve this, if you want someone to kill, then kill me instead!" he demanded.

"G-Gilbert, w-what are you," I started to say, but he continued to shout at America, ignoring me.

"Please, if you want to take someone's soul then take mine, just let her live!" He shouted. I saw then that he held the tip of the sword in his bloody gloved hand.

America looked down at him surprised. "You are offering your soul in the place of hers?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let her go, you can turn me into one of your soulless monsters just let her go free," Prussia pleaded.

America smiled and the lowered the gun, and Prussia and I breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed both of us didn't believe it would actually work, I took Gilbert's other hand in mine.

"Please," I whispered under my breath. "You need to run, please, just run and get out of here." He looked back at me, his wonderful red eyes meeting mine, but he didn't make any effort to move. The room was silent; the only sound audible was the sound of the crackling fire as the house continued to burn. America broke the silence though with his laughter, I watched as his other hand reached in to his jacket and pulled something out from his pocket, I couldn't see what it was, but I felt Prussia push me further behind him.

"Sorry Prussia," America said as heard him load sounded like a gun, "It's very noble for you to want to sacrifice yourself in the place of someone you love, but I make no substitutions, especially to men who have no land to offer. I'm afraid you are of no use to me." I saw him lift the gun to Prussia's head, "So I will have to eliminate you." He did not hesitate to pull the trigger, and then a loud sound filled my ears. Prussia's eyes widen for a split second and then his body fell on me, I took his now bloody head in to my lap, seeing him like this, it was heartbreaking to see him like this, my old childhood friend, the man I had at one point loved, and the only man I could ever really be myself with, he was dead, it seemed impossible to process in my mind, yet I couldn't stop myself from lowering my face to his blood soaked hair and crying into, he couldn't be dead he just couldn't, there had to be a way to bring him back. The alliance was working on a way to bring the servants back; maybe they could find a way to save him as well. I tried and tried to convince myself that this was reversible, but I knew in my hair that he was dead, and death is the only thing in life that can never be undone. I cried and sobbed with Prussia in my arms, so hard that I didn't even notice when America used his sword on me, death hurt but not as much as know your one true love was truly gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys i just felt really creative this week, and decided to update twice this week, i don't think i have done this since i started this story :) so it's been a good week, also i kind of got some writer's block at the end of the chapter, and if you haven't figured it out already my go to thing is always to kill somone, and hey it actually worked out this time! Anyway i was really excited about posting this chapter so please review and tell me what you think~! I really love your feedback~!<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**England POV**

I sighed as I got ready for the next meeting of the Alliance; this would be the first meeting since the new members joined, since we found out that Native America was still somewhat alive, and since Ukraine awakened from her soulless state. It was really nice to have her back, Russia and Belarus seemed to spending anytime they could with her, they had truly believed they lost their sister, and it was kind of nice to see how Russia smiled at her, knowing that it was really her. It wasn't the creepy smile that he always wore, but instead a real, happy smile. Canada also seemed to be in a good mood to see that she was back to normal, and anytime Ukraine could pull away from her siblings she spent with him. We were suppose to discuss with her about what she remembered from when her soul was away from her body, and talk with Canada of a plan of how to free the other soulless "servants" and how to finally defeat America.

I waited in the meeting room as everyone began to flood in, Monaco, Australia, Germany, Ukraine, Russia, Belarus, France, Canada, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Vietnam, Japan, Seychelles, Finland, Sweden, China, Estonia, Latvia, and Switzerland. Wait what, what was Switzerland doing here?

"Um, Switzerland…what are?" I began to ask, he smiled.

"Relax yourself, I'm not here to join your alliance, I am just here to give you some news," he said. Everyone heard this and silently took their seats waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Alright, what is it," I asked.

"Hey, just remember, don't shoot the messenger and stuff," he said. "Well so the other day, I decided to go visit Austria." He paused blushing. "It's not like I like him or anything, it's just he owed my money and stuff, anyway, I was shocked to find that it burned down."

Germany stood up filled with rage. "That Asshole burned down my house!" Germany shouted.

Switzerland glared at him for interrupting. "Hey let me finish before you get all angry, I don't think it was him who burned down your house!"

"Well then what happened," I asked.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure, we are assuming it was America who did it, considering there was only one body found at the scene," he said and then he looked away his face losing its color.

"What, one body, well that couldn't be America then, he would have taken everyone there as his servant, that couldn't possibly be him," I said.

"Would you guys shut up so I can finish! I don't think it is the body count that is the point, but more who's body it way," he said.

"Well whose body was it," Germany asked annoyed.

Vash did meet his eyes. "It was your brother's body," he said.

"W-what…you're lying, Liar!" Germany shouted. "That's impossible!"

"He was shot in the head, I'm guessing America did it because he has no land, I am really sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I thought you should know, I mean if anything were to happen to Lichtenstein…" he trailed off.

"Nein, you idiot, why would you let him kill you, why had you not escaped, what caused you to let yourself die, after all these year," he shook his head as tears feel from his crystal blue eyes, some of the nations had to blink and shake their heads just to make sure what they were seeing was actually real. "And there is no way that he could come back? Are you sure he is truly dead?"

"Yes, I am sure, there is no way in denying it, he is dead, his body was cold, and his blood covered the floor, he had no heart beat and didn't move at all. I was able to grab a few things that you might like to keep however," Vash said handing him the cross necklace that had his name engraved in the back Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Germany gazed at the cross in his hand, barely even seeing it; more tears seemed to swell up in his eyes. He clutched it to his chest. "Brother," he sighed sadly.

"I also have this," Vash said awkwardly he pulled something from his pocket, and then opened his hands to reveal a yellow chick, that started peeping. "He was flying around Prussia' body when I found him, I didn't feel right just leaving him there, so I thought I would bring him to you. Germany took Gilbird in his hands, and then almost immediately Gilbird took flight flying around Germany's head, before landing in his hair. Germany's eyes welled up again.

"This is all my fault," Germany said suddenly. Everyone looked at him confused. "I was the one who took his land, I was still a kid at the time, but still, he gave up his land to take care of me, and if he hadn't done that, he might be alive right now, he would be that soulless thing that Ukraine used to be, but at least he would be alive, I might as well have pulled the trigger that killed him.

"That's not true Germany," Japan started to say, but Germany raised his hand signifying him to save it. Germany then left the room without another word, Prussia's cross in his hand, and Gilbird following behind him. Vash stood there awkwardly and I pulled him aside.

So you see how much this problem has escalated," I asked him, he frowned.

"Yes, but this doesn't change anything for me," he responded.

"C'mon, you might not want to admit it, but I know that you at least used to like Austria, you and him used to be friends, are you going to stand by while your friends get killed and have their souls stolen. Vash looked annoyed.

"You know there is always one jackass that says that to me every war "are you just going to stand by while your friends get attacked, while the people of their country die?" Well you know what, what part of eternally neutral do you guys not get. I have a country I have to look after too, and you know what, I also end up looking after other countries in their time of need, Austria, Lichtenstein, so even when I am neutral, people still get me involved somehow, and you know what I will not give up my neutrality," he said angrily, but his eyes looked as if he truly wanted to help. "I can't afford to give up my neutrality, right now it is the only thing that is keeping Lili and I safe, if we stay neutral, he won't mess with us, I honestly do hate seeing by friends go like that, but at this point I have my own life and Lili's to look out for," he said, his eyes looked apologetic.

I decided I better not push him any farther; his eyes looked as if he had already been through much, watching as his friends died around him, and he knew there was nothing he could do to help. It must be hard for him, being forever neutral.

**America's POV**

I smiled as I neared the house; this would be easy, just as easy at the last job was, they wouldn't even know what hit him. I walked towards the entrance and casually knocked on the door. I could hear fighting going on inside, this would only make it that much easier.

Egypt wordlessly answered the door, and his eyes seemed to grow huge as he took in my presence. I smiled evilly as I raised my sword, ready to strike, he turned to run, but I acted quicker, and stabbed right through his torso, as if it were butter, and then swiftly threw his body off of my sword. The only sword the man made as he took in his last few minutes of life, was a sharp gasp, followed by heavy breathing, as his body fought to take in more air. I smiled as I tiptoed past him, and thanked my lucky stars Egypt was quiet, this still gave me the element of surprised, I sneaked around the room hearing as two male voices yelled at each other in the other room, one seemed loud and animated, kind of like in the way I used to be, and the other one seemed quiet and dazed, almost even lazy, I waited in the dark next room as I listen to their fight, waiting for one of them to leave.

"Fine, you know what, well fuck you!" Turkey shouted as he stopped into the room I was in, in a huff, he was so angry he didn't even bother to switch the light, I smiled and walked out of the corner I was in and closed the door quietly, then I swooped behind Turkey and covered his mouth, raising my sword to his neck. He fought to get free of my hold, but failed, the only thing he did was knock his mask off of his face.

"I really hate it when brothers don't get along," I sneered as I slit his throat, I then through his body down seeing his blood cover the floor, and his body twitch. I laughed enjoying myself, but didn't stay too long, there was still one more person left in the house; I tiptoed out of the room happy to see that Greece had his back to me. I slowly and quietly walked up behind him. He was so busy talking on phone that he didn't even notice me.

"Yeah, I know, he is really just being a jerk, so I thought we could maybe hang out later, Mr. Japan," he said, I was now steps away from slicing my sword into him, when suddenly a loud screeching sound filled the room. I looked over to see one of his many cats, its eyes we locked on me as it took in the danger and warned Greece of it. Greece turned confused, and his eyes grew to the same size Egypt's had been as he saw me behind him, the phone slipped from his hand. He screamed as he started backing away, but I was in too good of a mood for a chase, so I used my sword and swooped up, slicing right through his stomach, his eyes grew even more, and even began to tear, as his screams turned to a gurgling sound, I threw him off my sword and his body landed on the floor with a dead thud, his cats came over to the puddle of blood that formed around his body, and began licking it, I laughed.

"God, I just love new recruits," I said as Native America appeared at my side, she had a small, sad smile on her face, but otherwise said nothing; I let myself soak in the joy of killing again.

**Canada's POV**

As Ukraine slept back at England's house after the short meeting, I simply walked around London, trying to think. After everything that had happened, after everything the nations of the alliance have witnessed, it seemed logical that with my new found power, they all expected me to kill America, but… while I considered the option I knew I couldn't he was my brother, my twin brother, and even after everything he has done, and even the things he had threatened to do, I still couldn't think of him as anything but my brother.

I walked past the busy London roads, when all of a sudden, as expected in a normal London day, it began to ran, I put my hood up and began running back to England's house, not wanting to get soaked again, when the London streets became like a maze, and before long I became lost, I turned a corner expecting it to bring me to the main street that England's house was on, but instead I ended up in a small alley way filled with trash cans and empty boxes, I threw myself down on the ground, sitting next to one of the bigger boxes angrily, there is no I would find my way home in the rain. I took my phone out, ready to either call England or bust out my GPS app, when something that scared the living shit out of me happened. The box next to me began to move. I stood up nearly pissing myself and stepped away from the demon box. My mind began to race. What was in there? What if it was America? Was if it was one of those ghost spirit things again? What if it was something else that seemed impossible that was just going to go wrong again? I almost screamed as a small grey head, but relieved when I recognized who it was.

"Tony, what are you doing in London?" I asked, he looked at me, his red eyes looking sad, but he didn't answer, he just seemed to shiver there in the cold. I began looking around, for something, not realizing what I was doing until I finally realized who I was looking for.

Where ever Tony was, America was sure to be a few steps away, or at least that is how it used to be.

"D-did America abandon you?" I asked him, sadness heavy in my voice, sadness returned to his eyes and he nodded, my heart broke as I took in the sad alien. "Alright come with me," I said. "I'll take care of you for now on" As I tried to find my way back to the house, with Tony following me, I began to think. Tony had always been America's best friend, and now… he just left him, on the street… with nothing. This man was no longer America, no; he was far from the man that used to be my brother. This man was heartless, almost as if he couldn't love at all!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**England's POV**

**(Xx Time Skip xX)**

All of us watched while Germany raged around, some of us still staring at the document in front of us, others nervously eyeing Germany. The document that many were still looking at was a list made by parliament, of all the countries that recently lost communication with the UN. It was expected that these missing countries were now new members of the American Empire. The list included Turkey, Greece, Egypt, Croatia, Serbia, Bulgaria, Iran, Syria and Iraq and the loss of these nations only meant the growth of the Empire.

"We need to stop him! America has taken this way too far! We cannot sit back while he goes around killing more nations! Why have we not led an attack against him yet? we have a weapon that could stop him, why are we sitting here and doing nothing?" Germany shouted.

"Because, we cannot just attack blindly, aru," China said. "While we have a weapon that can take out his arm we are still at risk! We need a plan, if we just go in there attacking he will take the souls of all of us! And I don't know about you, aru, but I am happy being alive and free to do whatever I want!"

"So we send in Canada, it's already been proven that the sword has no affect on him, he can easily defeat him," Germany reasoned.

"And what will stop America from killing him like he killed Prussia?" Russia asked. "We can't win if he is dead…."

Germany paused and clenched his fist at Russia's harsh words. He turned and glared at the Asian country that happened to be sitting next to me, his eyes seemed glow with fire and hate, the look on his face was pure fury. I felt the most fear I have ever had in my entire life, all I wanted to do was get as far away from these two arguing countries before they ripped out each other's throats, but like a gentleman I stayed seated.

"Don't…you dare… bring up… my brother!" Germany said. Each word dripping in resentment and anger, yet as usual Russia sat there smiling, completely unfazed.

"Why, he is dead, da," Russia said. "America murdered him, and this time there is no way for him to come back."

"You shut your mouth! My brother was a good man who happened to be murdered by that villain America! We need to stop him, we need to kill him! He can't just terrorize the world with no consequences!" Germany shouted getting in his face

"That is exactly what I am saying comrade, but we should stay safe, we can afford to lose anymore countries, if we are to end this we need to make sure nothing goes wrong, that is the only reason why I am here waiting with you people rather than just attacking him on my own, da." Russia said, still smiling.

"Russia is right Germany," I said. "I think if Prussia was still here he would agree, we should not simply go on a suicide mission, we need to make a plan that is fool proof."

"American proof," China chimed in.

"But he is so powerful now, how are we suppose to defeat him," Belarus asked. "Last time it took practically no effort for him to escape. These souls, they are like making him stronger." Canada sprang up with her words and now all eyes are on him.

"That's it! Before, he kept trying to make take a soul, and then he began threatening the people I loved and he literally forced me to take in souls… and with every soul I took in, which was only two, I felt stronger, and different, it was like a new sensation; just consuming a soul fills you with such power and ecstasy…. That is why he is so strong now, he has so many souls all stuffed in him, he is nearly invincible!" Canada said excitedly, he began to pace around the room.

"Well that is all fine and great Canada-kun but… how will this change anything… if anything, it makes the task at hand seem even harder." Japan said respectfully.

"Yes but… with this," Canada responded holding up the sword. "We can strip him of his power, and maybe even this evilness that seems to be clouding his mind. Trust me I have felt the temptation, the feeling of the soul in you, and the want to have more, it doesn't go away, and as you take in more soul everything grows, the want, the power, the darkness, but when Ukraine's soul was taken out of me, everything went back to normal. I may still have Italy's soul in me," Germany groaned quietly, "but I feel almost normal… we might be able to save America!" Canada's eyes seemed bright and hopeful, yet echoed by a deep sadness, I took everything he had said in. Maybe he was right; I mean the souls did seem to change them. Using Canada as an example, he did seem different. He was the same quiet, invisible boy he used to be, there seemed to be more a confidence in him, and more strength, a sense of leadership. It was plain to see how much the souls could alter the consumer, but could we really save Alfred? While Canada was different his original colors still seemed to shine through, but that wasn't the same with America… he seemed like something totally different, he was heartless and cold, but there was no logic to why that was.

"How do we know that if we do save him that he won't just do this again?" Hong Kong asked, and he brought up a good point.

"Brother, please believe me, I want nothing more than to help him but… we cannot risk this happening again, I fear that if it does we may not be able to stop it, we are already so close to falling, and we are nearly completely surrounded… we need to insure that we will never have to deal with something of this magnitude," Monaco said, he expression looked genuinely sad, France patted her shoulder, know it must have been hard for her to say that. I never really knew much about Monaco, just that she was France's daughter, but she seemed like a nice girl. For her to suggest that someone needed to be killed… I doubt Russia could even do that without feeling any remorse.

"Alright… so let's say it doesn't work and he is messed up, how are we going to kill him?" Canada asked the sadness and hope still there.

"We could kill him the way he killed my brother," Germany said. "Just let me pull the trigger!"

"Well that is an option," I said trying to keep a fight from breaking out. "But let's consider other one's as well."

"Alfred was not always a bad guy, he used to be so nice, and even if he did cause so much misery and despair, he was a nice guy…" Belarus said.

"Systra…" Russia said surprise and she looked at him.

"Big brother… I know you don't like him, but he really helped both me and Kat, when we needed it, he and his brother have been nothing but nice to us, and I think if we have to kill him, we should still treat him like the good country he used to be," Belarus said, a huge change of pace from the type of person she usually is.

"I agree, before all of this, to most of us America was a friend, and we should still honor him for that friendship, even if we must still do what is right for the world…." I chimed in.

"But after what he has done to my brother, and my friend, hell he even burned down my house, and you what expect me to treat him with honor and kindness, excuse me if I have some beef to settle with him, I refuse to show him anything except for hate and anger!" Germany shouted.

"But he is different!" Canada argued. "We are talking about a man that up until recently couldn't hate anything, and now look, he is like a new person, hell he even left Tony for dead," he gestures to the sad little grey alien. "I'm not sure what, but our mother changed him, she did something to his mind, she tried to do the same thing to me but it didn't work…. She couldn't get through, I have a feeling that it did however get through to America."

"Well what could she have done to make him this bad?" Australia asked.

"Well actually that would make sense, we have concluded that Ms. Native America is a vengeful spirit, it is said they have the power to change anyone they touch, and she could have easily changed him. Most legends tell of the spirits taking and altering someone's soul, changing them forever…" Japan said, he look really uncomfortable as Germany glared at him for arguing against him, Germany was not too happy about his friend speaking for the other side, but Japan had been close to America as well….

"So you are saying Native America… recreated America's soul?" I asked. "What exactly did she do?"

"She took out his love," Canada muttered. "Think about it, he is full of hate now and he cares for nothing, America used to never let anything bad happen to his friends or family, now he just doesn't care…. He… loves nothing… almost like he can't anymore… she took out his love and his hate filled its place!"

"So you are saying that all this happened because America can't love?" Germany asked skeptical.

"Think about it, if he no longer love's anything than nothing matters to him, the only thing that is pulling him is the pull of the souls, that's what causing him to do all this, he doesn't care about anyone, and he just needs to satisfy that hunger…" I said catching up to Japan and Canada.

"So what does this mean, aru? So it is not his fault, that still doesn't excuse everything he did!" China argued.

"And if anything his new changed state would make it even more probable that he would do this again, we must kill him, but I think in light of what we have found he should still be honored, with a memorial of some sort, or a funeral, but we should honor the life he used to live," Vietnam said.

"Alright, then we will put this to a vote, all in favor of an honor death raise your hand," I said, All the members except for two raised their hands. "And those against," I asked even though I already knew what the results would be. Russia and Germany raised their hands. "Alright so we know that when we do kill America he shall have a memorial or funeral…. The last step is to figure out just how we shall kill him…." The words tasted like dirt as they left my lips, I wanted to believe I was killing this monster that invaded America's body, but still the words brought the treasured memories I've had with America to my mind, making it hard to fight off tears.

"I think Canada should be the one to kill him…" Germany muttered.

"WHAT?" France shouted speaking for the first time this meeting. "What, just because you lost your brother you feel that the others must suffer! You lost your brother, and it is bad enough that he has to lose his as well, but for him to kill his own brother, would you be able to do it?"

Germany sighed, his eyes looked grey and dead, but not in the same way as the servant…. "That's not what I meant, he obviously is the one who should be able to do it, if they are both suppose to be opposite warriors, then it only makes sense that he is the one to kill him. For all we know he is the only one who has the power…."

"If that's the case then what are we suppose to do, we can't let him go alone, and this whole of the alliance is to work together to stop him…." Taiwan asked.

"We will be there as well, we will act as back up, keep everyone off of him and make sure that Canada is able to get to America, we will also be able to help the wounded as they are brought back to their normal states," Germany said.

"Alright, that is a good plan," I agreed, "but how will we arrange all of this to happen, fighting in his territory didn't exactly go well last time…."

"With bate…" Russia said joining the discussion as well.

"Alright, what shall we use as bate…? I mean it can't just be letting them capture Belarus again he won't fall for that again," I said.

"No, we'll need bate that will believable… perhaps someone seeking revenge for a fallen brother…" Russia trailed on. We all turned to look at Germany.

"You want to use me as bate?" he asked, his eyes were still dull, and his face showed no emotion toward his stance on the proposition.

"It will be simple, da," Russia said. "All we have to do is release a false report to the world that Germany is pulling out of the alliance, and then you can send a message telling America that you want to settle… what is the term… 'Man to man.' Tell him to come alone, no troops, which we know he won't do, and then when he comes to attack you, we can ambush him!"

"That's brilliant!" China shouted. "He is so power hungry he will be sure to fall for it, aru." The other members seemed to agree getting riled up at the new plans, and I had to admit it certainly was a good plan, yet I could seem to convince myself that this was really happening….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the long awaited review, I had a schedule for when to update, but to be honest I got lazy, and then I got major writer's block, I don't want it to seem like it is dragging on but the end is so close that I need to wrapping things up, so yeah this a boring chapter, but the action is on the horizon. <strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**America's POV**

I gazed at the World New paper in my hand. The headline read 'Germany leaves alliance against American Empire'. I laughed as eyes went over the words in the article reading it. Interesting so apparently because of the death of his brother Germany was leaving the alliance and going on his own, very, very interesting. So what did this mean for me? What would be my next move? It seemed like everything was falling in to play perfectly. All I really needed was a kink in the alliance, some sort of weakness. That is what I was looking for with all the killing I have been doing lately. Surrounding all the members of the alliance geographically, and hitting them emotionally, going for all their loved ones, Germany with his brother and house mates, France with the other two members of his trio, and Japan with his closest friends, all I needed was a bit of weakness to draw them out, and now they have given me the perfect opportunity to strike and end this for real, all I could seem to do was smile and laugh.

"My son," Mother said as she read over my shoulder. "You realize what they are doing here."

"Yes I do, Mother," I said. "I know exactly what they are doing"

"It's a trap"

"And will you ignore it or will you play into it just like they want you to," mother asked.

"I will play into their little plans, they think they can try and trick me, as if, I'm not the idiot they remember, however I believe it is time to end this game, I'm starting to grow bored of it," I told her, a smile growing across my face. "Once I end them and their silly little club the world will be mine and I can have all the souls and power I want. I shall have a complete feast on those silly little alliance members as if they think they can just beat me like that. They really have no idea what I can do. This is it, the final level, and I will be the winner.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany's POV<strong>

I walked towards the building, the same one we raided and tried to destroy, all of my weapons and gadgets set up. The alliance members could hear every word I said and track every step I took. They all stayed a couple of miles away ready to attack whenever I gave the word. I looked as if I was defenseless, but I had many weapons mikes and other things his on my, both for my safety and to help out the attack of the alliance. I had simply a pistol in my hand, part of the whole gig we were playing here. I'm not sure I would be able to go to into this place without it. I was supposed to be the fearless angry one of the group. I was supposed to be the tough one, the feared one, the country no one wanted to mess with, I was up there with Russia and America as the fiercest country, only rather than those too I wasn't completely evil and insane, though I am sure some of the other countries would disagree.

I walked to the door and looked over the building taking a deep breath before finally entering. This place…it seems like only a little while ago, we had been here, we destroyed everything we could, yet now it all looked in perfect order. How the hell did he get everything cleaned up in time? I walked in and looked around; it was a ghost town in here, no sound of anyone anywhere. I continued to walk, each step the hallway getting darker and darker I stopped halfway down a dim hallway and looked around, I could feel it, someone else's presence, it was weird, not the normal feeling you felt with someone else near, but more of a creepy feeling, like a chill down your spine sort of thing. I stopped raising my pistol and turned pointing it at the other person standing in the hallway. My heart was racing but I tried to conceal it with a poker face, you couldn't let your enemy know you are scared. Once you show fear in front of you enemy you have taken you first step towards being defeated. I pointed it at the person behind me and my eyes began to adjust to the dim light I saw the outline of the person who had startled me. The last person I would have considered to even be able to startle me. It was hard to not recognize him. I spent almost every day of my life yelling at him and trying to understand him. He was my closest friend and I had learned to actually love him. He looked at me and tilted his head, his little curl bouncing slightly. He took a step towards me and the chill up my spine seemed to get worse, I saw as he walked out of the shadows, now only a few feet away from me. He looked dead. He stepped out of the shadows and I looked him over. He looked pale and frail, and depressed, He stepped towards me looking blank, his arms were tied together with chains and his clothes were ripped and he had scars and scratched on his skin, he was attacked. But how, I saw during the other attacks, they explained it to me, they told me that when they were attacked with guns and other weapons that the wounds healed immediately, these wounds were covered in dried blood and looked days old, how was this possible? And why was he tied up, why was he different.

"Who are you," he said looking up at me. His eyes were blank like the others but there was a spark of something in them, some sort of light.

"Italy..." I said to him while I examined his wounds. "I am going to get you out of here; I'm going to get you back to normal."

"Admiring my handy work, Ludwig?" America asked as he materialized behind me.

I turned to him and glared.

"What did you do to him?!" I demanded my voice cold and dark.

He laughed, his laugh mocking me, fueling the anger inside of me. "I punished him. This is what happens to slaves who do not listen to their master, they get punished. He betrayed me, for that stupid Warrior of Light and so this is his punishment, he will be bond, and he will not be trusted. That is not what you asked though; you want to know how I hurt him, is that right?" He lifted the sword so I could see and he ran his fingers across the blade. "You want to know how to hurt them, right? You want to know how to hurt my minions, how to kill them right? Well the truth is both are possible, but only with this sword. The sword is quite special, but you already know that, with just one deadly swipe of the sword I can collect the souls of anyone I want, and with just a bit of magic they become my puppets, my servant, my slave, they follow any order I gave them and only I can allow them to be injured, or even die. They are mine, and I shall only dispose of them when I see fit. If you don't believe me, I could give you a show right now," he said as he pulled on Italy's chains bringing him closer to him, he put the sword across his neck.

"N-no, please, don't, I believe you, just let him go, you've punished him enough," I told him 6trying to plead with him, my weakness coming out.

He just laughed at me. "Ah, the mighty Germany, begging me for mercy for a friend, what a sight, you know you are just like your brother. He did the same thing, he begged for me to not hurt his precious friend Hungary, right before I put my gun to his head and splattered his brains across the wall." I growled as he mocked my brother right in front of my face, he had no shame did he, he murdered someone and here he is practically bragging to me about it. "He called himself the awesome Prussia, but he was just a big wuss, I swear, it was so easy I'm surprised no one did it before." I growled and grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"You shut your mouth! My brother was a good man, and you killed him! You didn't even take him as one of your slaves, you just killed him! You bastard! Who the fuck do you think you are?! You just treat these people, who used to be your friends as if they are toys! You're nothing more than a bratty little kid! It's time someone taught you your place!" I raised my gun to his chin and I could feel his blade pressed against my stomach, ready to attack. He didn't look scared though, seeing that at any moment I could kill him, he looked like he was having fun. As if this was all entertaining to him? What the hell was wrong with him?! He laughed again, and then suddenly I felt stone hands on my shoulder and then out of nowhere I went flying back and I knocked in to the wall. I struggled to get up and saw my two attackers Poland and Lithuania, when the hell did these two get so damn strong?

"No one will hurt my master," Lithuania said in an emotionless whisper.

"Now Now Germany you're getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you? Wouldn't want that army you and the alliance have surrounding here put to waste. Do you think I am really such an idiot, Germany, that I believe that you left the alliance, I know you are bait and I played into just as you planned, I'm getting sick of you and your meddling alliance, you were fun toys at the time, but to be honest you have gotten boring. I'm determined to end this, now; you have been getting in my way for too long. He pulled me close and then plucked the mic from the inside of my collar. "Attention all troops, this is America, I'm ready for everything you have to throw at me, so

Bring. It. On."

* * *

><p><strong>England's POV<strong>

"Attention all troops, this is America, I'm ready for everything you have to throw at me, so, bring it on," he said, then which a load crunch we lost all connection with Germany.

"Fuck," I said. They got him, they got him, and we lost all sort of element of surprise, but we couldn't just give up yet, we had everything together, the human troops were here, all the members were here and ready to attack, and Mathew had the sword and was prepared to do anything we could to bring everyone back and take America down, but were we really ready to do something like this a full on battle with him?

"Arthur, Arthur, we have to do this, we can't back off now! We have to save Germany and the rest of them; we need to do this for Prussia and all the other people that have been hurt by this. We need to end this for real!" Canada shouted in to my ear piece.

"Are you sure," I asked. "What if we mess up like last time."

"We won't mess up like last time, we can't lose, because this time we have the only weapon that can face the one that he has," we cannot just sit back and let him win, this is our time!" Matthew shouted. "I don't care if you and the other troops leave but I am done with this! I am going in!" and just like that he was gone, I could see him run across the law towards the house, sword in hand. I knew for sure, that this was it, the end of everything; this would decide the fate of the rest of the world. Whether they would be free to live their life how they wish or be forced to live by America's evil rule. This was it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Canada's POV**

The air seemed still and deadly after we all heard America's message. This was it, this was the final battle. I marched towards the castle that America hid himself in. Sword in hand, I heard the grass crunch behind me and turned to see England, Belarus, Russia and the rest of the alliance behind me. All the humans were called off; we didn't need any more casualties. As we approached we heard gun shots and we all knew it was Germany trying to fight back, I just hope we got there in time before he ended up like a slave as well.

* * *

><p>I felt mother materialize next to me but I did not turn to see her.<p>

"Matthew…I know what you are here to do…" she said. Her voice sounded sad.

"Good, then you won't try to get in my way," I said. She sighed.

"He is your brother Matthew…. How can you plan to kill him? He is your twin, and he has always been there for you…." She said, pleading with me.

"America is my brother, and he has always been there for me. Sure we had our fights, and we had our differences, but all siblings do! Even when I had to suffer a beating every day, I still loved him…even now, I still love him!" I said softly. "But that man in there, he is not my brother! My brother may have been an idiot at time, but he was a good man! He wouldn't do something like this! He wouldn't hurt his friends! Even when he thought no one liked him! He was still nice to everyone and had a smile on his face! That man in there is not him! He is a monster you made! You were so convinced you were helping us but look at what you've made of him! He is a monster that won't stop until the world is dead! Now I have to fix your mistake! Look at him, look at your son! You can't tell me you wanted this! You can't tell me seeing your son like this doesn't scare you!" I shouted at her. She looked torn. I felt like I wanted to be sad about it, but after everything she caused I didn't. She wasn't the sweet woman I remembered and as far as I was concerned she wasn't my mother and he wasn't my brother. By look on her face I could tell she knew this was serious and she whispered one last thing before finally disappearing. "Please, make it quick. Do not make him suffer for my mistakes any longer." The she finally disappeared like smoke in the wind. That was the last time I remembered seeing her….

* * *

><p>We continued on to the building silently. I could hear as them countries behind me slowed a little hesitant. They looked around cautiously, they were expect to see some of those empty shells of countries that he called his servants to come out an attack us, but I knew they wouldn't. America already knew I had the sword, and I'm sure he knew exactly what it could do. He needed his servants as protection, he knew sending them to attack me would be a waste because I could restore their souls, making them useless to him and taking power away from him. He needed to use them as his shield, because he knew without them there to protect him he was just a mortal all of us. I knew that for sure.<p>

* * *

><p>The cuts burned on my arms showing proof of this. I had been plotting many ways to kill him over the days. Three long healing cuts along my wrist showed that. This sword had the power, it gave you no power, even wielding it, you were still just as mortal, you were no closer to a god and that heart that beat in your chest could still be stopped and crushed. The only thing that sword gave you was madness and insanity. That's what makes you feel like you were unstoppable, but in truth it made you weaker. I would play on that weakness and end this once and for all.<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly opened the door to his base a stepped in. It was quiet, but the air was cold and spoke of danger. I remembered my few days living in here. There fear I had felt, the same fear that was miles away now. I stepped in and slowly and cautiously walked in building and heard as everyone else tipped toed in behind me. We walked through the empty halls hearing are steps echo of the dark walls.<p>

The place was completely silent, the only sound we heard were our own breaths. I swore I could hear the scared heartbeat of the people that walked behind me, or was that just mine? We walked down the dark hallway until we saw a room in the distant with light coming out of it. We slowly approached I heard everyone behind me adjust their weapons, Hong Kong and Japan removed their katanas from their seethes. Russia pulled a gun and Belarus revealed a big hunting knife which she had hid in her tights. Monaco, who was helping in the fight but wasn't an offensive fight, hid in the tree with a sniper rifle in view of the building. Seychelles was with her, and guarded her back.

"I think the light at the end of the hall is him, I can't get a clear shot but there is someone inside there," she said and we kept moving.

We hesitantly walked into the room which looked almost empty, all we found was Italy in the room, he was tied up but he sat in a hair, we saw Germany's pistol laying in the middle of the floor, but other than that there was no sign of Germany or America. They were just there, I looked at the tracker, this was the last place Germany was before it lost signal. Where did they go?! We were right behind them.

I stepped towards Italy who looked up at me and I thought I saw his eyes smile slight.

"Master…Canada, you have returned," he said. I smiled at him.

"I promised you I would," I told him. I moved to untie him. "I'm going to help you; you won't have you to be stuck like this anymore. I'm going to give you back your soul.

"Soul…"I heard him whisper and he looked up at me, his eyes were practically glowing, I knew he was happy even if he was still emotionless. I got him free and then helped him so he was standing up. He looked around at everyone behind me.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you again, Italy…" I said as I took my sword and lightly placed it against his chest, getting ready to plunge it through, when I heard shouting in my ear piece.

"What the fuck? YOU GUYS NEED TO GET OUT! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Monaco shouted, and some of the countries who had followed me started backing up into the halls but it was too late, large bangs and explosions surrounded us as pieced of the roof became to cave in and fall.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled as I slammed the sword down into the ground with me, suddenly the room was filled with a light. A light so pure white and holy, we were all blinded.

* * *

><p>"I-is everyone alright?" I asked as I got up. I heard murmurs of 'yeses and yeahs'. I got up and helped everyone else up; it didn't look like anyone got hurt. I looked around in amazement. The sword…it protected us…. It looked as if all of the pieces of the falling roof had missed us all together. Like there was a protective bubble around us or something….<p>

My observations were interrupted by loud, psychotic laughter. I looked over and saw America who was standing yards away.

* * *

><p><strong>America's POV<strong>

I laughed as I saw my brother and all his friends stared all surprised. They were such stupid idiot! I laughed again. "Hello brother!" I shouted over to him. He glared at me. "What is brother, have you ever known me not to be theatrical! Look! I blew the roof off the damn place!" I laughed again.

"That's it Alfred! We are ending this today!" He shouted back at me. I laughed.

"Oh look little brother is getting all serious," I said. "That's fine, let's put the toys away, it's just you and me now bro. And just to make sure you don't interfere," I snap my fingers, "your toys can play with mine," I said as my servants filtered in behind them.

"That's fine," Canada said, clearly angry, "but first you have to tell me where Germany is?" I laughed yet again.

"Oh Germany, yes where is Germany? Oh yes, that's right, come her Germany," I called and Germany who I ordered to hide behind a couple of tree wandered out. "Oh, that's right…I took his soul," I laughed. "I mean you send me such a wonderful gift, why would I waste it. You know he truly is a wonderful servant, I am very glad you brought him to me; I would have never gotten those bombs set up in time for the party! Thank you so, so much for sending me such a powerful and pure soul! The great Holy Roman Empire thought to be dead, but still lives as the power and feared Germany! That's like giving me two souls in one!"

"H-Holy Rome?" Italy asked as he woke up. It seemed Canada had enough time to turn him and save everyone. Oh, little brother was turning into quite the hero wasn't he?

"Oh you didn't know?" I said smiling at the scared trembling little Italian. "I mean I guess I can see why. The resemblance certainly is there, but still none of us would ever guess it was him. Well except for maybe the man who so called killed him, right France? Hiding any dirty secrets there France? Then again its France would there be any other sort of secrets with him?" I said laughing at the whole group. God, they were also so pathetic, thinking they could come here and take on a God like me.

"Shut up!" Canada screamed. "Listen, we've already agreed this fight is between you and me, alright so stop drawing more people into this, this is just you and me, right here right now, I want this to end!"

I sneered. "Alright, alright we'll play by your rules," I said as I turned and tossed a gun to Germany. "Here you go Luddy, go have your fun with them, and it wouldn't be a completely terrible thing if you happened to kill one of them, just leave Canada to me," I turned and smiled evilly at my brother. "Alright bro bring it on, I'm ready for you."

He ran towards me in hand and I ran towards back, I saw behind him as the servants fought with his precious little weakling friends. It was hard to fight something you can't kill, Canada was about to learn a little something about that right. He stepped over stones that littered the path from the explosion, as he met me in the garden. I had picked the perfect scene for this final battle. A cliff sat a few yards away with waves raging against it. The wind blew and whipped against my face and the sky way dark and warned of rain as the sky was prepared to weep for the loser, which without a doubt was going to be that stupid ass peace loving Canadian.

I smiled as he ran towards me and bared his blade to me, it was like a puppy bearing it's teeth to its teeth to an owner while the owner held a shotgun, we both knew how that would end, and Matthew was the little puppy about to get his brains blown out.

I breathed in the air. Tonight was the night the world became mine.

* * *

><p><em>Two swords, one of dark one of light, brought to battle, sparks fly as they hit each other and bare the blood of the enemy, but there is always one sealed fate when these swords clash, one wielder will live and one will die and that shall decide the fate from there. This truly was the dance of ages, and a true dangerous but necessary fight to be fought by humans. The dance of the death is not one without blood spilled and is not won with a single swipe, it is a dance that feeds on the blood and suffering and feels no mourning for ones that lost.<em>

_So who will win the ultimate the sword of light or the sword of dark?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys…please don't kill me…I'm terrible at ending things, and this is actually one of my favorite stories that I have written, so I'm not sure if it is love of the story, laziness or just writer's block that kept me from writing, but dammit I'm going to finally end it and get it out of the way, as much as I love writing, I swear, I won't make you wait months for the next update, it will be soon, you have my word! And as a writer, my word is all I really have, so it shall be done!<strong>_

_**Any guesses on how it will end? Any ideas you may have? Go ahead and write them too me ^^ I only bite on Halloween ^^!**_

_**Any way yeah reviews fuel the creative fire, just putting it out there…**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Canada's POV**

The wind blew and carried specks of water from the nearby waves with it. The sky was dark and I thought I saw flashes of lightning behind the darkened, gloomy clouds. I run towards him, the sword buzzing with power in my hand, it was close to the other sword, and it knew it. This was the sole purpose it was created, to destroy everything this so-called sword of souls had created. A sword that had now evolved to its full and last form - The sword of darkness, it takes the mind of its wielder, and leaves incurable insanity. My brother was left in front of me, far from the man I used to know, his soul and mind long gone, leaving a monster in his place, a monster that is a creation from both my mother and the sword itself, and he is just a dark being now. I shouldn't even call him my brother…but to look at him, and to look into those eyes I used to know, contorted into this being that just hates and hurts people, this being that takes the souls of others to strengthen its madness on the real soul inside, recreating it till its true purity and humanity is weak and dying and dripping in madness and death,…it's heart breaking….

* * *

><p>He ran towards me, and when I should have attacked, I hesitated. He swung his sword at me, attempting to him me straight in my head; I quickly came back to reality and blocked his shots, sparks flying from the blades, some of just metal meeting metal, some of pure electricity from touching of two spiritual opposing forces. He smiled at me, not the normal heart warming happy smile, but the same blood lusted smile I have seen for so long.<p>

I got free of his blade and attempted to attack, closing my eyes, I felt my blade stop and heard the sound of our blades clashing yet again, sparks flying as well. I opened my eyes and heard him chuckle.

"After all this time do you really think killing me will be that easy?! I am far from done brother, you are the only thing left in my way and it is time for you to fall!" He shouted and swung his sword at me over and over. I moved to block but he moved just so fast…. I thought I was done, but I began to feel more power in my palms, radiating from the sword and before I knew it, it was as if I was not pulling the sword but it was pulling me itself. It helped me; it protected me and kept his blade from me. I saw a bit of amusement leave his eyes and replace with frustration and annoyance. Killing me would not be as easy as he had planned. He smiled and stepped back for a moment, he stopped attacking me but it was clear that he looked guarded, if I attacked he could easily block it, and he left no openings.

"Tell me brother, why did you join me before…when I offered it? When I told you that we could rule the world together, I could have given you anything you wanted, we could have been kings, no gods! Why did you reject me, what was your reasoning? Surely a huge nation like you doesn't have a problem with conquering land and such, why reject me, anyone else would have just given in… you even tasted a soul, felt the power of the soul, the power of the darkness creeping into your soul, Why reject it? You know it feels so good," he purred has he slid his fingers along the blade.

"I rejected you…because what you did…what you were doing, it was bad, it was terrible, it was completely horrible. When…when you made me kill Italy… it felt good at the time… because that was the sword, the sword is what clouds your mind and makes it feel alright… but it isn't. Alfred, you need to stop using it, please just get rid of it, destroy it, this isn't you, you know this isn't you, causing such evil, you don't really want to do this, its just the sword that is making you thinking this way, it is clouding your mind and ruining your judgment, please, just… give it back to Mother, or throw it in the ocean or break it with your own hands, please, just get rid of it, I know you are still in there, brother, I know I can reach you, just please. I know you, just get rid of this and we can put it behind us," I begged him, he was feeling calm enough to talk, maybe he was in there.

He just laughed at my efforts. "You know me? You know me? Yeah right, none of you know me so don't try to spout that shit. You think just because you are my brother you know me, just because you are my friends you know me, just because you are my family you know me. None of you assholes know two shits about me! You all think I am some loud mouth hero loving idiot fag who doesn't know when to shut his mouth and is completely self-centered, am I right? I don't feel bad about killing all you, not because of the sword but because it's what I want to do! I want to cure this fucking world of all you fucking ass holes. I don't even care because none of you were really my friends, sure you all pretended to and damn some of you played your parts really well, but I know you are all fucking lying shits! You all hate me, you pretend to stand me and then stab me in the back minutes later. Even you, my fucking brother, the war of 1812 you and Eye Brows burnt down my white house, you attacked me and stabbed me in the back just like everyone else I have been stupid to trust! Everyone also decided that every fucking thing that's bad that happens in the world is all my fucking fault. I am the cause of all the world's problems and they all blame me. Well you know what, I am done with this, I am solving the real problem in the world, everyone fucking else, I have been a victim of everyone else's blame, and you know what, when they are all dead, there won't be anyone left to blame me for their misery!" he said. He let out a furious scream and charged at me, his blade reach, I quickly blocked his attack. He was breathing heavily and angrily, his eyes were nearly glowing with such anger that it all just seemed to roll off him in waves. He growled and I could tell my real brother was long gone now. I've had nothing left of him but the memories. Every shred of his old self, and his humanity was gone. My brother was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>America's POV<strong>

I kept stabbing and stabbing but the fucking shit wouldn't die, he blocked and blocked every one of my shots. I couldn't hit him! Why couldn't I fucking hit him he had always been so weak and pathetic, how the fuck did he get so strong, who the fuck was this?! This wasn't my whiney fag of a brother! I stabbed at his gut, but he moved back missing my attack, he used his sword defensively, not using a single offensive attack after the one he did at the beginning of the battle. How the fuck did he expect to win this? What did he thing that fluffy shit he was saying would get to me. That I would think about it and turn over a different leaf? What would I be so enlightened by his words that I realize what I was doing was wrong and see the light? What would happen next would we hold hands and go fucking skipping through a field of flowers while fucking unicorns jumped over us and candy fell from the sky? What the fuck did he think this was some kind of gay fairytale, god he was suck a moron its pathetic!

I kept trying, I moved and moved and kept attacking him but nothing fucking worked! What the fuck was he! WHY THE FUCKING HELL COULDN'T I FUCKING HIT HIM?! I got so close with the blocking of one hit that our faces were inches apart, he glared angrily in my eyes and I smirked back. Ha, sure he may be an all mighty swordsman all of a sudden but he was still my stupid little twin brother. I quickly raised my knee upwards with all the strength hitting him in the one place he should have kept covered. I kneed him in the crotch. I he let out a grunt and a cry of pain and hunched over a bit.

As I heard his cry out, as I heard his voice, I could feel myself soak up his pain. A smile spread across my face as the blood lust grew. I swung my sword, and like before he went to evade it but of course there was no way he would be able to move with such quickness for at least a few more minutes. I hit him right in his leg, and he let out another cry I saw as his pants ripped where my sword had hit, and blood began to drip out. Yes, blood, blood, more blood I wanted more blood, I attacked again and he attempted to block but I hit him right in his arm, his clothes ripped again and more blood showed. Blood, blood, more, more, more! I laughed as I saw the crimson liquid drip out. He was bleeding like the fucking weak ass he was! I laughed exhilarated. I felt the warm smell of blood waft through the air to me as I breathed it in. I loved it smell, it always came right before my favorite… the smell of death, the greatest scent in the world. It made you feel so strong, so superior, and so invincible. I loved it. I closed my eyes enjoying it, pressing deeper with my sword for more. When I felt a sharp feeling in my side, I opened my eyes and felt his sword digging into my side, calling blood of its own. He looked at me, his eyes looked so serious and angry…more than I have ever seen on him, this was a new look for my brother. He reached with his free hand and gripped my sword and pulled it out of his shoulder, causing his hand to bleed as well. He didn't show any sort of reaction to that, and he showed no reaction when pulling the sword from his body, no cry, no tears, none of the pain even showed in his face, he didn't even , look hesitant or unsure about stabbing me in the side, he looked confident and deadly. So much that I all I could do was stop and stare in awe. An aura of light seemed to float around him and he moved his sword again slashing me across the check. He just looked so…bright…and pure…like…a god…. What…was going on here? He moved for the killing blow but I stopped him and blocked. That didn't seem to deter him, he continued to attack, each hit getting stronger, and he stepped forward and kept attacking. I felt myself walking backward just to block him. He had such power…but how? I killed all these people just to become the strongest being on earth, how was he out powering me?! We fought, like a dance, one attacks one blocks, in perfect synchronisms. I used everything to equalize the strength between both of us; this was it this was when I would finally end it, where I would win! I let out a yell of frustration I didn't want it to come to this, but I would have to do it, I was the only way I could win. I would put everything on the line just to win. I would win! I had to! It was my destiny! I was God!

* * *

><p><strong>Japan's POV<strong>

We fought, we did everything we could. I did my best to protect me allies around me, but as I fought a felt this weird feeling deep inside me, inside my soul, I looked over where the source was coming from. I saw Canada and America fighting fiercely, none of them showing any weakness. I let out a gasp of amazement.

This….this…couldn't be, I rubbed my hands and tried to clear my eyes and looked back again…it looked as if…they had wings… springing right out from their backs, Matthew's were pure white and America's were as dark as death, they had an amazing aura flowing around them one of light and one like a black smoke of darkness. It was a completely amazing sight. I looked around and saw the rest as they fought, a few of them glanced over at Canada nervously, awaiting his help against these zombies, but their eyes old me they didn't the amazing site I did.

Two angels, one of Light and one of Darkness, fighting for the fate of the earth…. Tears fell from my eyes…this really was our only hope. As I fought for my life, I held my Katana close, and softly prayed to the gods.

Please let him win.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Thanksgiving guys~!<strong>_

_**I love Thanksgiving and Christmas and the time in between too, frankly if you haven't noticed I am a freak.**_

_**This year I am actually thankful two things.**_

_**1stly all of you wonderful beautiful people, you guys really are amazing, I feel so great writing for all of you and I getting all excited over all the reactions I will get for all the chapters. You guys really make me feel great with all the reviews and favorites and stuff, it's just amazing, you guys really do make it worth it.**_

_**I am also thankful for Liondancer 17, she is the best! If you guys have read other stories of mine…or any stories of hers and… hell even past chapters of this story you know how awesome she is! She is amazing I love her for everything~ ^^**_

_**One last thing, not to sound all PC or anything but I hate hate hate the word that I keep making America use in this chapter, my fingers burn for typing it, I hate it, it's a terrible word to call someone, please don't say it, you all know which word I am talking about…. And If you don't then good for you… bad I'm not sure… depending on whether you just don't know the word of if you use it so much that you don't consider it bad (it is bad, it's terrible!)**_

_**Well that's all**_

_**Please Review~!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Canada's POV**

_The sun was high in the sky as I sat in a field, the grass was high and the sun was warm on my cheeks, I ran my fingers through Kuma's fur as he lay in my lap. I look around at the flowers, just feeling peaceful. I heard rustling in the grass around me but I paid it no mind, it was probably just the wind again, or maybe one of the bunnies or other little animals I liked to watch scurry through the fields. I was surprised to hear a soft voice coming from behind me._

"_Who are you?" he asked, I turned to look at him. He was a young boy around my age, with hair the color of wheat and eyes the color of the summer sky. I noticed he wore the colonial clothes that all the adults I saw wore. I was a little confused at first, none of the adults really noticed me…was he really talking to me? I look around, no one else was here…could he really see me? "You do have a name don't you," he asked me._

"_C-Canada," I said surprised. I looked down at my plain white gown compared to what he was wearing; I must look like some sort of freak. He looked down and noticed it too._

"_You must be cold," he said. "C'mon, I have a few clothes you can borrow."_

* * *

><p>I stared as he moved and my blade cut into his side. A lethal hit, he moved to hit me again but his injury burned he couldn't move without feeling it, the pain was as clear on his face as the anger. He used everything he had to keep attacking but I saw the wound ripping as he kept moving, blood spurting out quickly. I knew I could not kill him with a blade but I sure as hell could injure him, I attacked him again aiming for his hand with the sword, I saw blood drip out from the scar and I could see the white of his bones, I saw as his pinky finger was cut in half and fell to the ground.<p>

"You can't do this!" he screamed. "You can't beat me! This isn't over! I won't let you win!"He kept moving. He kept fighting making his wounds worse. He hit me with his sword and slashed across my chest. I let out a scream of pain, I moved to hit him but he stabbed my arm the blade going deep, blood dripped down my arm. I hit him and his leg, slowing him down making him an easier target to hit. He let out a loud growl and tried to do the same but I moved back. He continued to attack with his sword. He attacked me with all his remaining might. "No! I won't let this end, I won't let this be over," he stabbed me again, getting in my chest, just barely avoiding my stomach. I felt the power of light gathering in me and I could hear all the voices of the souls inside him calling to me. They wanted to be free. They called to me, they had been put through hell left in a black prison, a place of nothing, they had all been left there, trapped there, they couldn't move they couldn't leave. I looked in to his eyes and I saw them, they looked like ghost of the people they used to be, different from the way the servants looked, like actual ghost, I saw them crying for help they looked sick as America drank away their power. I had to rescue them! I had to save them. His blue eyes never looked so black.

We continued to fight both of us using all the last of our power; we were actually glowing with it all. We both attacked and our swords clashed, a bright light filled the space.

* * *

><p>"<em>You look just like me," he said while he led me back to his house. "Why do you think that is?" he asked. He looked back at me with a bright, curious smile.<em>

_I blinked and looked back at him. He seemed so happy and bright, why was that? "I'm not sure," I said softly answering both of our questions._

_He smiled at me brightly his eyes shining brightly. "Do you think that means we are brothers?" he asked me._

"_Maybe," I replied. He led me to a big house. I could hear shouting from inside and then a man with green eyes and really fuzzy eyebrows stormed out._

"_That's one of my dads," he said. "They fight a lot," he said. "Don't worry now that you are here we will always be together~!"_

* * *

><p>I saw his sword slam against mine, and then I saw as shards of the blade went flying everywhere, breaking into a million pieces. He let out a terrified gasp as the pieces fell to the ground; the whole world seemed to just go silent as the shards hit the ground and then turned to ashes which were swept away by the salty winds by the fell to his knees and tried to grab some of it, any sort of piece of it, but he couldn't grab it, it was gone, all of it was gone.<p>

"No, no, no, this can't be happening, no, it can't be gone, I can't lose it; I need it! No, no, dammit, no, I can't lose it now! I need it no, it can't be gone, it just can't!" He screamed. I step forward and he looked up and me, he was sitting close to the edge of the cliff, and I was blocking his only exit, he had nowhere to escape. He looked up at me and laughed a little, it was dark laughter. "I…am a mess, aren't I…some hero right….?" He said. I looked into his eyes and the power of the souls were gone, the darkness was fading, and I saw as the monster disappeared with the ashes of the swords, and my brother began to reappear after what seemed like centuries of him being missing. It was really him, he was really there.

* * *

><p>"<em>Papa," America called as he led me into the house. We walked through the house and went to a tall man with blond hair and deep blue eyes, I also saw a bit of a blond beard on his chin. I think I remembered seeing this man before, he always seemed so happy and flamboyant. He made me smile. I never got a chance to talk to him whenever I saw him, like most days I just hugged Kuma and let them pass, praying someone would notice me, but it wasn't until today that anyone really saw me. "Papa this is my friend I just found. He is my new brother." The man had a stressed out look on his face but he turned to me and America and he put on a smile, a father would to keep his children from worrying.<em>

"_Who is this," he asked looking at me._

"_This is my brother," America answered. The man examined me closer and he smiled. "Well, he certainly looks a lot like you, you two could be twins, I'd be surprised if you weren't," The man said, the more the man spoke the more I began to realize that he had a really nice thick accent, it made me smile, it was like nothing I had ever heard, it was kind of pretty._

"_Bonjour," he said to me with a smile._

"_B-bonjour," I responded not exactly sure what that meant, but still, it seemed like the right thing to say back, I figured I was right when he smiled back at me and chuckled._

"_Looks like he has an interest in French," he said smiling._

"_So can he stay as my brother?" America asked excited._

_The man thought about it for a minute and then smiled "Of course," he said._

_America turned to me and smiled. "Yay, now you are my brother, and you can come stay with me!" He cheered. "You'll always be my brother, forever."_

* * *

><p>"I guess this means this game over…you've won…it's probably better that way…I mean I really turned into some douche…I can't even believe it was me that did all of this…it was me. I'm…suppose to be the hero…that's what I've wanted to be since I was a child, but…I let myself get pulled into that stupid evil sword…and now…it's you who is the hero….you deserve it…. I just deserve to…to die I guess." He said with another dark chuckle.<p>

"Brother…it doesn't have to be this way…you are better now, we can help you…you don't have to die," I said kneeling next to him. "You're my brother…I will do anything I can to make sure this never happens to you again…we can help you…I won't kill you," I told him. I couldn't kill, I kept trying to convince myself that I could before, but now…to look in his eyes and see the little boy who I grew up with, it just all seemed impossible.

"I don't want to get better," he said and I looked at him surprised. He sighed. "Listen as much as I try, as much as anyone tries to change me and prevent all of this from happening again, it won't change the past, I'll have to live with the rest of my life knowing that I just did the this huge terrible thing, and that every time anyone looks at me that is what they are going to think of, how I murder half the world. Sure we can bring them back with your magic sword, but still, I killed them like nothing. I hurt my friends, hell I killed some of my friends! I…I killed Prussia….he's dead, Mattie, dead, dead, I can't live with that on my conscious I can't live no I caused so much hurt and suffering Mattie, I can't live with my soul tainted with all this…horrible guilt. I can't live like this Mattie, I just can't," he said and I saw tears begin to fill his eyes. "You have always been a great brother to Mattie…I just…I just can live like this, none of this is your fault, all of this…all of this is on me. You did the right thing. You are the true hero…and it is time that all of this ended," he said, I saw his hand reach into the inside of his jacket, he pulled out a gun, sometime in my mind told me it was the same gun that killed Prussia. He lifted it and then pressed it to the side of his head.

"No!" I shouted as I reached towards the gun to pull it away, he held me back with his other arm. "No, no you can't do that, you can't no, you are my brother I won't let you, no, I can help you, we can help you we can get through this, don't!"

He smiled a tragic smile. "I'm sorry Mattie, I love you, I always have, you have been an amazing brother and I can't thank you enough, but, I can't…I can't live like this, I'm not strongly like you…I'm sorry. Please don't blame yourself, this is me, this has always been me, and if there is one more person that I need to kill, it has to be myself."

"No, no please" I said jumping forward.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

I watched as his finger finally pulled the trigger but it seemed like it took years for the bang to finally happen. I felt my heart racing in my chest I jumped forward trying to stop him. It seemed like years before the bang actually erupted.

One Mississippi

"_Now that you are here we will always be together."_

Two Mississippi

"_You will always be my brother, forever."_

Three Mississippi

"_I love you Brother, I always have and always will."_

Bang.

It was finally over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned for epilogs.<strong>_

_**Please please please review~!**_


	24. Epilog: The Calm After the Storm

Epilog: The Calm after the storm

**Canada's POV**

I stood in silence as the sound of the gunshot radiated through my brain. I just couldn't believe it…he was dead…he was really dead. I felt like crying. I felt like screaming but it was no use…nothing was going to bring him back.

Why did he do it? I could have helped him? He was going to be alright… I could have saved him, I could have saved him, but he didn't let me. Why didn't he let me? Why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave me…DAMMIT WHY COULDN'T HE JUST LIVE!

I stabbed my sword into his chest with anger, tears now streaming down my face.

I had seen him, he had returned to me, he was my brother again, I saw it in his face, but now…now he was gone for good and there was nothing I could do. I cried, my sword still in him, I let all my tears and feelings I had felt for him out, and just cried.

My tears were interrupted by a sudden bright light that seemed to feel the space. I opened my eyes and saw that the source of the light was coming from his chest, the place where I had stabbed. One by one I saw as each soul, all of the ones that America had taken, floated to each body it beloved to. I turned to where the others were fighting. One by one each of the servants fell down and began to finally wake up, looking normal and as they once used to be, I saw as they all sit up as if they had all been waking up from a terrible dream. I turned my gaze back to America and found that there was one soul that had still not left to find its body, it was one last soul, floating there, and it was completely white. The purest untouched white that I have ever seen, it was beautiful.

It was true, deep down, underneath it all he was still the so pure and innocent, like the brother I have grown up with, I felt my eyes well up and even more tears fell. I watched in silence as it floated away, up to the sky, on its way to heaven. That was my brother's soul. There went my brother, gone forever. I was aware I still had my sword, and that I could fix this, I could bring him back it if I wanted, but I knew that I wouldn't.

It was best to just end it here.

Let the dead rest. I stood up and cleaned myself off and then walked towards the other, the sword still in my hand. I saw as loved one's hugged and they all celebrated, everyone was back to normal, everyone was alright, the world was happy again, well… not including me I suppose, I was still grieving, my brother may have been lost for almost a year now, but still, I was grieving.

I walked to England, the only other person who didn't seem to be celebrating. He was staring straight ahead, where I had just been standing, he was staring at America's dead body. His eyes look utterly heartbroken, but his face was beyond tears, his face was just blank, emotionless, he showed nothing.

"He's really gone isn't he," he asked me softly. I nodded and he just shook his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just…I just still don't understand, why did this have to happen, why did any of this have to happen?" he asked. "I just don't understand, why him?"

"Because it was easy, he was so kind and innocent, I've seen his soul, so pure and innocent, it would be easy to corrupt him…it was easy to corrupt him, this…this wasn't him, I know it wasn't," I said. "He was controlled; he was controlled by someone who didn't know what they were doing… that's how this happened," I explained to him.

He shook his head. "But still…him…him… he was the best of all of us…and now he is just gone… I can't… I can't wrap my head around all of it, I have been trying for months now, trying to tell myself that it was him, that this was real, but… it still seems like…just a bad dream or something. He was…he was my best friend… my brother… my son… and… he did all of this… it… it just seems impossible." He said completely lost.

I think we all feel that way…we all knew him; we all knew what he was like and seeing him hurt others, it was so out there, we all knew it wasn't like him, we all told each other that we hated him, but the truth was we hated the thing that had changed him into this…monster, it was terrible, I think we are all saddened by America's death and happy that this monster is no longer here. Even while people celebrated they still felt a twinge of sadness, for the loss of a friend, a comrade, and hero.

England and I stood there, watching as everyone celebrated, cried and cheered, they could feel again, they could do things at their own will, and they were free, they didn't have to follow orders and they weren't empty anymore, their souls were all in the right bodies.

* * *

><p>As the days and then weeks began to past people began to mourn the loss of a friend. We decided to build a monument to Alfred and put it in a place that was precious to him, Arlington National Cemetery, not too far from JFK's. There was some debate whether or not we should make him a memorial, of course Russia was against it, as well as Estonia and Latvia, but it was hard to tell if that was their true feelings.<p>

China as seemed to protest a little but I think he later gave in. On one of my daily trips to Alfred's grave I found a Chinese paper lantern and a small little panda doll.

Also every month without fail Japan would go to America's grave and have his finest tea with him, when it was cold he even put blanket on Alfred's grave to keep him warm.

France also went there quite often, he liked to go there with a flower and a bottle of wine and just sit and tell America everything that was going on. We never really knew if he could hear us, we asked England and Norway if there was any way we could talk to them, but all they got back to us was that they could feel him but not locate or summon him. France believed that that meant he was still with us. He enjoyed going, he tried to at least do it once a week, and if he couldn't make it he would feel so overwhelmed with guilt and would go as soon as he could and even spend an extra hour or two with Al.

England was an everyday visitor. He cleaned up all the dead flowers left by others, and even replaced them. He also liked to talk to America. He went at the same time every day, even if he had to eat his lunch while he talked. He just told everyone that he was going to visit his son, no one tried to protest, they knew what it meant. England would bring pictures that he took of things happening in his life; sometimes he even brought a newspaper and read to him about all the important events happening in America. He even whet so far as to bring him a cake every year for his birthday and a plate of cookies for Christmas. He always bought the stuff he left for America, he never cooked, which said a lot. You could never break an Englishman's pride, England never wanted to believe that his cooking was bad, but he only wanted the best for Al, he wanted to apologize for everything that happened.

Other countries stopped by too, I saw Lithuania, Italy and Germany visit. I even think I saw Belarus sitting by his grave one day, by the time I got there however the girl I saw was gone.

To everyone's surprise Russia even visited, though he denied it. I always found half empty Vodka bottles by America's grave. At first I took it offensively, like Russia was littering or leaving his trash on my brother's grave, disgracing it, but when I spoke to Ukraine about it she told me that what he was doing wasn't too different from what France and England were doing, he would go to America's grave speak for a few minutes and split the bottle of vodka with America. Ukraine and Belarus asked to go with him when they heard he bought a ticket to America every few months, but he always said no. One day I even caught him at America's monument. He was sitting against America's taking swings at the bottle of Alcohol, and crying and just apologizing to him. I told nobody about this moment, I didn't want to ruin Russia's reputation. It was best to let him mourn in private.

* * *

><p>It was nice to see all these countries mourn, especially after having such a private funeral for him. The only people who were informed of it were France, England and I. At the time were not sure how everyone else would react and we didn't want anyone angered with the events that happened to everyone to try and disgrace the image of America. The good, pure, kind hearted, hero America that we all wanted to remember, as far as England and France were concerned, the America who caused all these crimes was just someone else.<p>

So together, the three of us mourned him; we had an open casket ceremony. It was amazing what the people who cleaned him up did. He looked… like him. Good him, the pure hero him, he looked like my brother. We each took a turn standing by him, talking to him, saying good bye,

Saying sorry.

When it came to my turn I was at a loss of words. I stood there and looked down.

"I…I don't know what to say. This...this just isn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. I…I saw you…I saw in your eyes, I saw that were here, it was you…"I stopped realizing the anger was building up in me again. "Listen, you have always been the best brother I could have asked for, and…you were just taken away because of a mistake, someone else's mistake, but you know what, none of that matters to me, because no matter what you will always be my brother, the brother I looked up to and who would do anything to keep me save. Sometimes I got in trouble because of you but none of that mattered because I had a brother like you to hang out with, you made me forget my troubles and made me happy, no matter how hard I look I will never find anyone as amazing as you, I will never forget you. No matter what happened in the past you are always a hero. My heroic brother," I told him tears falling from my eyes; I leaned down and hugged him one last time. I held the jacket, his jacket, in my arms and then gently laid it on him and looked at him for the last time. The coffin closed and he was lowered in the ground and then his monument was placed right on top of it, the tombstone placed right over the coffin. We all just watched in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>One year after America's Death<strong>

I heard a knock on the door of my office before the door finally opened. I barely stopped typing to look up at England as he walked into the room.

"Did you find someone," I said pausing and looking up. He smiled.

"I believe so," he said. I nodded and kept typing. "Her name is Amelia Jones, ironic right, I was looking into her, she is the perfect image of Alfred and even has the last name, if we didn't find America hundreds of years ago I would have believe this girl could have been his sister. She is 18 and it won't take too look to give her the title of a nation. I just wanted to run her by you first. Nobody knows a child better then the men that raised it, France and I agreed that this was a perfect match…but you are his twin…so that would make you closer, we want you green light before we did anything," he said as he hand me her file.

I looked through it; it has pretty much a biography of her entire life, her personality and mental reasoning, how she felt about things like if she put her friends first or work and things like that. I chuckled; she was more of twin to Alfred than I was. I looked at her picture. She was as a cute girl, about 5'2, short blonde hair a bright smile, just like Alfred, but the thing that really decided it for me was her eyes, as blue and bright as the morning sky…my mind flashed back to America and his smile his eyes alight. This girl was just like him. I smiled and nodded. "She is perfect," I told him.

England smiled. "I thought so; there is just one last issue that needs to be dealt with. Her memories, we were simply going to insert all of Alfred's memories, but… France and I were not sure if we should include….the whole thing with the sword…just to keep it all from happening again…" England said.

I thought about it for a moment and then responded. "No, no, I will keep it from happening myself…just let her remember me as her brother and everyone else as her friends, don't make her remember everything that happened… don't make her live with that burden," I told him and he nodded.

"So you are sure, you are sure that you want this girl to live as your sister and take Alfred's place as a nation.

I nodded and smiled. "Yup, go tell her she is the new United States of America.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all so much your continued support with this story, I never wanted it to end, but it just had to. I loved this story so much and I am so happy that you all loved it just as much as I did.<strong>_

_**Around the beginning of the story I decided that America had to die, however with him being such a badass villain and hero all in one I thought it was only right that he ended it himself.**_

_**I thought I should explain the end a little bit. I thought a country could only die if the land and body of that country no longer exists. While America's body died his land still existed, England and France of course would stop anyone from claiming his land and with the land still being there they need a human representative for the land, and so they need a new America. Amelia Jones us Nyotalia America, I thought it fit nicely, but you can take then end however you would like.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again thank you guys so much you have all been amazing!~!<strong>_


	25. Extras

Extras

Epilogue: Home

This world… it was different. It felt different. I felt peaceful. I felt at rest. I found myself sitting crossed legged in the dirt when I finally opened my blue eyes. I didn't mind. It was nice, to feel the dirt under me and feel connected to the Earth itself was very calming and made me feel at home and peaceful. I stood up and felt my bare feet and the cold earth. I moved my toes it in for a little bit and then went on with my inspection of where I was. I found a small river not too far from where I was sitting. It was nice. I saw as small little fish swam with it going on their little fishy ways. I looked ahead and saw that it was connected to a cute little waterfall that almost looked as it if were manmade. I saw as the waterfall and the river were both lined with stones. Some of the stones were splashed with water and seemed to sparkle in the sun. I leaned down and cupped my hand in the water and too a drink. The water was so clear and clean it was amazing, and it tasted good as well. I smiled as I found everything in place and everything perfect. I could even hear the birds over head as they flew around through the treetops and chirped singing their little song. It was beautiful, a perfect symphony made my Mother Nature herself. I smiled happily,

And then the thought hit me

Everything that was happening on Earth everything that I had done…where were the swords where were my children?

I looked down and smoothed my deer skin dress and felt a warm breeze blow through my long raven black hair. It felt like the comforting touch of a loved one yet I still felt uneasy.

I needed to know what had become of my son. He ordered me away from his side but that didn't change that I was his mother. I hurt him, I needed to know what happened to him, what became of his soul.

"Relax mother, he is alright," I heard a soft voice say, and I turned, emerging from the woods was my daughter, Maya, followed by her brother and sister, the twins, Azteca and Inca. I smiled. My Children, they were here with me. "His soul is at rest and all is right," she told me. "Brother Inuit is also alright, he is finally seen as more than just land of snow, and people love him and respect him." I thought of my sweet son. He went by Matthew or even Canada at time now. I was happy for him. That is all I ever wanted of him, for him to be happy and for everyone to understand his true potential, just as I have.

"But what of my Alfred," I asked. "What happened with his soul? Oh, I knew it was dangerous to deal with soul magic from the beginning I only wish that I have not wreck it for him, that his soul may still be pure enough to survive," I said, worried for him. Temporary insanity hit me at the time, I wasn't exactly sure of just what I was doing. The only thing I could think of was revenge. I never thought of the consequence it could cause.

"That…was actually surprising," she told me looking up at me. "His soul was drenched with grief of others and the pain and suffering he caused them, but, with his last attack when Brother Inuit finally defeated Brother Alfred and Brother Alfred's life, Brother Inuit took all of the pain and grief from his soul. He took it all on himself and put it onto his own soul, leaving Alfred's soul pure and Brother's Inuit's stained with the blood," she said

"Oh no," I responded..."my Matthew, I don't want him to suffer..." I said as I looked down guiltily

"No, he is not suffering, everyday he feels the happiness of friends and loved ones and the spirit and remembrance of his brother keeps him pure, slowly his soul cleanses itself and he lives a happy life," she said with a smile. She waved her arms and we stood there with him, I saw him in front of me, but we were not seen by anyone I was no longer a spirit filled with revenge I was just the ghost of a loving mother watching her son. I smiled and finally leaned over and kissed his cheek a final symbol of of goodbye, and then with a soft smile and another wave they were back in paradise.

"So, what exactly happened to me?" I asked.

" you are finally at peace, welcome to Nirvana," the small girl said as she gestures to the wonderful magical place.

This surely was amazing

* * *

><p>So this is just something that came to mind, that's it, no more chapters, well there will be one but it doesn't count as one.<p>

Just like my dear friend Liondancer17 I am opening my story for any sort if questions You may have, as best as I can, so ask away, it can be anything, to start it off I will answer a common question

Why is it the sword of souls and the sword of Light? Why not sword of Dark and sword of Light?

It's not because I didn't think forward or plan or anything, noooooooo it is because the sword of Souls was not created to be evil originally, it was suppose to help the people so it was not called dark!

There we go ask away

* hides in the corner hoping people actually ask questions*


End file.
